Seelenfarben
by Noel McKey
Summary: Jessy, Remus Cousine, ist eine Itako, nach dem Tod ihre Mom landet sie im Grimauldplatz. Avada Kedavra Wird Sev den Fluch überleben, kann Voldemort besiegt werden? Finished! Danke für eure Reviews!
1. Default Chapter

Hallo erstmal...

Hier ist meine neue Story. Mir ist bisher leider kein Titel eingefallen...also, wenn ihr eine Idee habt, nur her damit.

Zur Story: Das gilt übrigens für sämtliche Kapitel! Gemeinsamkeiten mit bekannten Personen aus dem Potteruniversum sind total beabsichtigt. Das heißt, mir gehört die Idee, der Rest ist JKR's Eigentum (und einigen anderen). Sie geht leider noch immer nicht, auf meine Angebote, ihr Severus und einige andere abzukaufen ein.

Ich hoffe ich verwirre euch jetzt nicht total... ich wusste nicht ganz, worunter ich die Story stellen soll, also sie handelt von ziemlich allen Potterfiguren, aber im besonderen von Severus Snape, von Remus Lupin, ein wenig von Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy kommt auch drin vor und eine OC- Jessica Minor.

Summary: Also, es geht um Jessica Minor, die Cousine von Remus Lupin. Ihre Mom wurde von den Todessern getötet, deshalb landet sie im Grimauldplatz Nummer 12. Ach ja, erwähnenswert wäre vielleicht, dass Jessy blind ist, sie sieht nur Magie. Und sie ist eine Itako. Was ist das? Dann müsst ihr schon lesen.

Und ich bitte euch schon hier, bitte schickt mir ein klitzekleines Review, denn nur so kann ich besser werden. Und euch die Geschichte so gut wie möglich rüber bringen.


	2. Erste Begegnung und das dunkle Mal

1. Erste Begegnung und das dunkle Mal

Ihr rannen unaufhörlich Tränen über die Wangen. Die junge Frau stand mit hängendem Kopf da und zuckte zusammen, als etwas an ihrem Bein entlang strich.

„Remus!" Sie schluchzte auf und fiel auf die Knie. Weinend schmiegte sie sich an das Fell des Werwolfs.

°°Es war gerade Mitternacht, ein ungutes Gefühl hatte sie geweckt. Nervös trat sie ans Fenster, und wandte den Kopf hinauf zum Vollmond. Sie sah ihn nicht, aber sie konnte ihn fühlen.

Leise schlich sie sich aus dem Haus, sie brauchte frische Luft. Die junge Frau war etwa eine Stunde unterwegs, hin und wieder hallte ein Heulen durch den Wald. Es zeigte ihr, dass es Remus gut ging, dass sie sich nicht um ihn sorgen musste.

Schließlich machte sie sich auf den Rückweg, doch noch im Wald erstarrte sie. Sie presste eine Hand auf ihren Mund, um nicht zu schreien. Ihre Augen folgten dem Geschehen, sie hielt den Atem an, um sich nicht zu verraten.

Sie wusste genau, was es bedeutete, das Zeichen am Himmel. Der Schädel mit der Schlange, das Zeichen des Todes. Sie beobachtete, wie die schimmernden Gestalten nacheinander verschwanden. Sie wartete noch einen Moment, bevor sie zum Haus rannte.

Sie schloss ihre Augen, eigentlich wollte sie nicht hineingehen, aber es musste einfach sein. Zuerst spürte sie nur das Hindernis auf dem Boden, sie öffnete ihre Augen, doch sie konnte nichts entdecken. Sie tastete nach dem Hindernis, ihre Augen weiteten sich. Tränen bahnten sich ihren Weg, sie rührte sich nicht.°°

„Jessy? Komm, wir müssen hier weg. Es ist zu gefährlich!", flüsterte er sanft. Die Sonne ging gerade auf und Remus hatte seine menschliche Gestalt zurück.

„Warum, Remus? Wäre ich nur nicht hinausgegangen. Dann..."

„Dann wärt ihr beide tot!", unterbrach Remus ihr Gedanken.

„Wieso haben sie Mom umgebracht?" Jessica schniefte.

„Du weißt es..."

Jessica senkte den Kopf und nickte vorsichtig.

„Warte hier, Jessy! Ich muss etwas klären." Remus drückte sie auf einen Stuhl. Um sie herum herrschte Trubel. Jessica saß am Fenster eines kleinen Bistros, inmitten von Paris. Sie lauschte mit geschlossenen Augen, den Geräuschen um sich herum. Schon bald hörte sie Remus zurückkommen.

„Wohin gehen wir jetzt, Remus?", fragte sie leise.

„Es gibt nur einen sicheren Ort in England!", antwortete Remus flüsternd.

„Aber, was wird mit Mom?"

„Es ist jemand auf dem Weg zu ihr. Sie werden deine Mom nach Hause bringen. Wir werden sie in der Familiengruft begraben!"

Jessica fand keine Worte, sie nickte nur.

„Remus Lupin?" Ein Mädchen sprach ihn an.

„Ja, das bin ich!"

Ein Rascheln erklang, das Mädchen gab etwas ab.

„Das kam gerade per Kamin, Monsieur!"

„Merci! ----- Dann können wir weiter. Komm Jessy!" Remus nahm sie bei der Hand.

„Wir nehmen den Expresskamin nach London!", erklärte er.

Sie traten gemeinsam in den Kamin, er nahm Jessica fest in die Arme.

„Der tropfende Kessel, London!", rief Remus.

Leichte Übelkeit überkam Jessica, als das Wirbeln aufhörte uns sie aus dem Kamin traten. Remus führte Jessica durch die Straßen, hin zur U-Bahn. Er hielt die ganze Zeit ihre Hand, aus Angst, sie aus den Augen zu verlieren. Er führte Jessica noch ein Stück die Straße runter, auf einem Platz blieb er stehen.

„Kannst du das lesen? Es ist magische Tinte!", erklärte Remus und reichte Jessica ein Stück Papier. In leuchtend grünen Buchstaben stand eine Adresse auf dem Zettel.

„Der Hauptsitz des Phönixordens, befindet sich im Grimauldplatz zwölf in London!"

„Was?"

„Schhhh. Denk einfach darüber nach.", unterbrach Remus sie.

Plötzlich tauchte vor ihren Augen ein riesiger, schimmernder Klotz auf.

„Sieht aus, wie ein Haus!", flüsterte Jessica und hörte Remus leise lachen. Er führte sie die Stufen hinauf, zur Haustür und klopfte.

„Kommt herein, aber seid leise. ----- Ist sie das?", hörte sie eine Frau fragen.

„Jessica Minor! ---- Molly Weasley!", stellte Remus die Frauen einander vor.

„Komm Kindchen!" Molly führte sie zu einem Stuhl. „Sie warten schon auf dich, Remus!", flüsterte sie.

„Jessy, warte hier auf mich. ", bat er. „Hier bist du in Sicherheit." Er ging und Molly folgte ihm, doch sie kehrte bald zurück, und reichte Jessica einen dampfenden Becher.

„Vorsicht, der Tee ist sehr heiß!", flüsterte sie.

Jessica saß steif auf ihrem Stuhl, sie blickte starr geradeaus. Hin und wieder klopfte es, und Molly ließ weitere Besucher ein. Der Tee in ihrem Becher wurde inzwischen kalt und es war gut so.. Als es plötzlich an der Tür läutete, brach ein höllisches Geschrei los. Jessica erschrak so sehr, dass sie den halben Becher Tee verschüttete. Sie spürte nur einen kurzen Blick, als jemand an ihr vorüber ging. Das Geschrei aber ließ nicht nach.

„Sei doch endlich still, alte Hexe.", rief Jessica und hob die Hand, mit einem Schlenker verstummte das Geschrei. Sie seufzte und legte eine Hand auf den Becher, nur einen Augenblick später stieg wieder Dampf darin auf.

„Alastor, endlich! ---- Jetzt fehlt nur noch Severus."

„Hallo zusammen! Kann mir mal jemand sagen, wer das Mädchen in der Halle ist? Sie sitzt vor einem kalten Becher Tee.", murmelte Moody und setzte sich.

„Jetzt ist der Tee wieder heiß. ---- Haben Sie wieder geklingelt, Moody? Oder warum brüllt die Alte wieder."

„Oh nein!", fluchte Remus und wollte aufstehen.

„Bleib Lupin! Das Mädchen hat sie ruhig gestellt." , erklärte Severus Snape ruhig und setzte sich.

„Gut, dann sind wir jetzt vollzählig. Fangen wir an!" Albus Dumbledore begann mit seinem Bericht. Es vergingen beinahe zwei Stunden, bis wieder Ruhe in der Küche einkehrte. Molly erhob sich als erste.

„Ich sehe mal nach Jessica!", murmelte sie.

„Wer ist sie?", fragte Moody ein weiteres Mal.

„Remus?" Albus sah ihn fragend an.

„Sie ist meine Cousine. Sie haben letzte Nacht ihre Mom getötet!", begann Remus leise.

„Cousine? Sie sieht so jung aus?"  
"Sie ist zehn Jahre jünger als ich, Alastor."

„Was habt ihr nun vor?", fragte Arthur Weasley vorsichtig.

„Jessy hat ihr Studium noch nicht beendet. Es war in Paris schon schwer für sie. Ein Neuanfang wird sie noch weiter zurückwerfen." Remus sah den Freund bedrückt an.

„Wieso sollte es sie zurückwerfen? Was studiert sie?", fragte nun Kingsley neugierig.

„Jessy ist blind!"

„Das habe ich gar nicht bemerkt!", flüsterte Moody.

„Sie kann Magie sehen, sie sieht Zauberer und Hexen, und alles, was mit Magie in Berührung kam. Jessy sieht es nicht wirklich, nur farbige Schimmer. In der Zaubererwelt hatte Jessy keine Chance, sie studiert in der Muggelwelt. Muggelwissenschaften, Mathematik und Physik nennen sie es.", erzählte Remus ruhig.

„Das arme Kind!" Molly war zurück, sie hielt den Becher in der Hand. „Sie sollte etwas essen!", murmelte sie.

„Wieso dauert ihr Studium so lange? Ist sie nicht schon zu alt?", fragte Severus vorsichtig. „Jessy hat erst spät angefangen zu studieren. Sie hat einige Jahre in Japan verbracht. Sie musste eine gesonderte Ausbildung durchleben. Jessy hat starke Kräfte!"

„Ausbildung?" Moody sah Remus aufmerksam an.

„Sie ist eine Itako!", flüsterte er.

„Was ist das?", fragte Kingsley überrascht.

„Sie kann mit dem Jenseits kommunizieren!", erklärte Albus.

„Das ist eine einfache Erklärung ihrer Kräfte. Jessy kann Seelen rufen, sie kann mit ihnen reden. Sie helfen ihr, oder sie hilft ihnen!"

„Ich hole das Mädchen jetzt! Sie kann nicht so lange alleine da oben bleiben!", erklärte Molly. Sie ging hinaus und kam wenig später mit Jessica zurück. Sie sah sich überrascht um.

„So viele? Remus?" Jessica streckte ihm die Hand entgegen.

„Ja Jessy, ich bin hier!" Remus ergriff ihre Hand.

„Wo sind wir hier, Remus? Es ist so...düster.", fragte sie flüsternd.

„Das Haus gehörte den Blacks!"

„Sirius?"

„Ja Kleines, Sirius ist hier aufgewachsen!" Remus führte Jessica zu einem Stuhl.

„Jetzt verstehe ich es!", murmelte sie.

„Was verstehst du, Jessy?" Remus sah sie irritiert an.

„Warum er so war, so unglücklich. Das Haus ist so schwarz!"

„Sie haben ein gutes Gespür, Miss Minor! ----- Mein Name ist Albus Dumbledore!" Er reichte ihr die Hand und Jessica ergriff sie zögernd.

„Freut mich, Sir. Ich habe schon viel von Ihnen gehört, von Ihnen und Hogwarts!"

„Jetzt iss erst einmal!" Molly stellte einen Teller vor Jessica. Remus beugte sich kurz zu ihr, er flüsterte etwas in ihr Ohr. Dann begann Jessica ohne Schwierigkeiten zu essen.

„Das ist sehr lecker!", murmelte Jessica zwischen zwei Bissen und schob wenig später den Teller zurück..

„Remus sagte mir, dass Sie der Direktor von Hogwarts sind. Sie müssen ein großer Zauberer sein und ein guter noch dazu, nach Ihrer Farbe zu schließen, Professor Dumbledore!", bemerkte Jessica lächelnd.

„Ohhh, vielen Danke, Miss Minor.", begann Albus. „Darf ich Sie nach meiner Farbe fragen?"

Jessica lachte. „Für mich sind Sie schneeweiß, Sir!"

„Woher wissen Sie, wie Farben aussehen, Miss? Wenn Sie schon immer blind sind.", fragte ihr Tischnachbar.

„Für Zauberer und Hexe ist das nicht schwer, Sir. Ich sehe Magie, also auch magische Farben. Ich zeigte meiner Mom die Farbe und sie brachte mir die Namen bei.", erklärte sie. Eine Bewegung von ihm zog ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Jessica zuckte zurück, sie schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch.

„Sie müssen Professor Severus Snape sein, liege ich richtig?" Er sah sie ziemlich verdutzt an und nickte schließlich.

„Das dachte ich mir. Remus hat mir von Ihnen erzählt, Sie waren bei...Sie wissen schon!", flüsterte sie. Severus sah sich unsicher um, er schickte einen bösen Blick zu Remus.

„Bin ich so schwarz für Sie, dass Sie mich gleich erkennen?", fragte er dann kühl. „Schwarz? Nein, Sie haben eine schöne Farbe. Ich erkannte Sie..." Jessica nahm seinen linken Arm und schob den Ärmel zurück. „...hieran!" Severus senkte den Blick und entzog ihr den Arm.

„Ich bin dankbar, dass Remus mich vorgewarnt hat." Jessica seufzte. „Sonst wäre ich nicht mehr hier. Ich wäre in dem Moment fortgerannt, als ich es bemerkte.", erklärte sie.

„Ich sagte gestern, nein es war ja erst heute Morgen...Ich wollte das Mal des Todes nie wieder sehen! Remus meinte, das ließe sich nicht verhindern, da in dem Haus, wo ich sicher bin, jemand ein und aus geht, der es trägt. Aber Sie sind keiner mehr von ihnen. Die sind schwarz, Sie sind es nicht, Professor." Jessica sah ihm in die Augen, wollte ihm zeigen, dass sie sich nicht fürchtete.

„Welche...welche Farbe habe ich?", fragte Severus leise. Jessica schmunzelte.

„Wollen Sie Ihre Farbe sehen?", fragte sie. Severus nickte.  
"Wir auch!", riefen zwei junge Männer nun.  
"Fred, George!", rief Molly vorwurfsvoll.  
"Eure Mom ist doch auch neugierig. Wenn, dann alle!", rief Remus lachend.

„Okay, wer will zuerst?", rief George grinsend. Jessica ging auf ihn zu, George wich etwas zurück.

„Keine Angst, es tut nur ganz kurz weh!" Sie lachte auf, als er einen weiteren Schritt zurück machte. „Das war ein Scherz! Es ist nichts zu spüren."

George schluckte. „Okay!" Jessica legte ihre Hand auf seinen Kopf, sie schloss die Augen. Dann drehte sie ihre Hand, so dass die Innenfläche nun nach oben zeigte. Ein Schimmern bildete sich und Jessica hielt George eine hellgrüne Energiekugel entgegen.

„Wow!", flüsterte George, er grinste. „Nun Dad, okay?" Jessica nickte.

„Hallo, ich bin Arthur Weasley!" Er reichte Jessica die Hand.

„Hallo, eigentlich hätte ich es wissen müssen.", flüsterte Jessica. Sie hielt Arthur wenig später eine gelbe Kugel entgegen. „Dann sind Sie die Mom!", bemerkte sie und trat auf Molly zu. „Blau und gelb ergibt nun mal grün. ----- Und hier sind noch ein paar aus dieser Familie."

Bald schwebten vor beinahe jedem Anwesenden eine der schimmernden Kugeln. Nur Remus und Severus waren übrig.

„Wirklich, sehr hübsch!", murmelte Severus. „Remus zuerst, bitte!" Remus warf ihm einen bitterbösen Blick zu.

„Setzen bitte, beide!", rief Jessica und eine Millisekunde später saßen beide Männer auf ihren Stühlen. Sie hörten Molly kichern, die beiden Männer wollten aufspringen, doch Jessica legte ihre Hände auf deren Köpfe.

„So, das hätten wir! ---- Einmal violett und einmal ein herrliches grün, dunkel zwar, aber eine schöne Farbe." Sie reichte den beiden ihre Energiekugeln.

„Das ist unfair, warum habe ich kein grün?", fragte Remus ernst.

„Das hättest du mit deinen Eltern regeln müssen. Aber rot und blau ergibt nun mal violett.", erklärte Jessica sanft.

„Welche Farbe hast du?"

„Ich habe keine normale Farbe mehr. Ich bin eine Itako, die sind silbern! Aber früher war ich etwas dunkler, als du, Remus. Mom war rot, aber Dad war schon violett." Severus sah sie aufmerksam an.

„Aber, wieso hat sich Ihre Farbe verändert?", fragte er.

„Wie soll ich das erklären, das ist die Ausbildung zur Itako. Am Ende findet eine Weihung statt. Die Frau Jessica Minor ist damals gestorben und die Itako Jessica Minor wurde geboren. Das war der Moment, als ich silbern wurde.", erklärte Jessica.

„War die Ausbildung schwer?" Molly war hinzu gekommen.

„Nicht sehr, man gewöhnt sich daran." Jessica schmunzelte.

„Hat mit viel kaltem Wasser zutun.", murmelte Remus. Sie lachte.

„Das hast du dir gemerkt?" Jessica überlegte kurz, dann erzählte sie was sie durchlebt hat.

„Wahnsinn, das hätte ich nicht durchgehalten!", murmelte Molly. „Ziemlich kalte Angelegenheit, oder?"

Jessica lachte. „Das kann man so sagen. Kalt und nass!"

Jessica zog sich ein wenig zurück, sie legte den Kopf gegen die Wand und schloss die Augen. Sie war kurz davor einzuschlafen, als sie etwas spürte, sie drifftete ab.

Remus unterhielt sich angeregt mit Albus und Moody, als sein Blick auf Jessica fiel.

„Ohh, ich werde Jessy ins Bett bringen!", erklärte er und ging zu ihr. „Jessy?" Remus schüttelte sie sanft. Doch als sie die Augen öffnete, trat er vor Schreck einen Schritt zurück.

„Tante Miriam, musst du mich so erschrecken?", rief er aus.

Nun kamen auch die anderen heran, vor ihnen saß noch immer Jessica, doch etwas war anders, ihre Augen.

„Remus, mein Junge!" Verblüfft sahen sie Jessica an, sie sprach mit fremder Stimme.

„Tante Miriam, was tust du hier?"

„Es ist wichtig Remus, ihr müsst noch einmal nach Hause, etwas holen!", erklärte sie.

„Den Seelenspiegel, ich weiß, ich bringe ihn mit!", versprach Remus.

„Nein, Jessy muss mit, sie muss etwas finden."

„Was, Tante Miriam!", fragte er irritiert.

„Du wirst schon sehen, Remus. Ach Remus, mein Junge, versprich mir etwas!", bat sie noch. „Pass auf meine Kleine auf, tust du das für mich, Remus?"

„Ja, Tante Miriam. Ich schwöre bei meinem Leben, Jessy wird nichts geschehen." Er hob die Hand zum Schwur.

Plötzlich atmete Jessy tief ein. „Ohh Mom, wie konntest du nur. Hätte es nicht jemand anderes sein können, in den du fährst?" Jessica schüttelte sich. „Es ist grausig, wenn jemand anderes durch dich spricht.", erklärte sie, als sie ihre Beobachter wahrnahm.

„Hast du ihre Augen gesehen, Fred? Sie waren grün."

„Ja, normaler Weise sind sie doch ganz hell, mit einem grauen Rand, George.", flüsterten die Zwillinge.

„Wir haben gerade eine Tote gehört, glaube ich."

„Cool!" Sie zogen sich zum Kamin zurück.

„Wir werden morgen noch einmal nach Hause gehen, Jessy!", begann Remus.

„Ich weiß, ich habe es gehört. Ich weiß auch, was ich finden soll.", unterbrach Jessica ihn, sie gähnte.

„Komm, ich bringe dich hinauf, in dein Zimmer!"

„Das Zimmer neben deinem ist hergerichtet, Remus!", rief Molly ihnen nach.

* * *

Okay, das war es fürs erste...

Soll ich weiter schreiben, oder lieber nicht...

Ein kleines Review, würde mir schon helfen...

Noel


	3. Auf Konfrontationskurs

Okay, hier ist mein zweites Kapitel mit Jessica...

* * *

2. Auf Konfrontationskurs 

Remus saß am nächsten Morgen bereits beim Frühstück, als Bill und Charlie Weasley die Küche betraten.  
„So früh schon auf, Jungs?", fragte Remus grinsend, sonst waren die beiden eindeutige Langschläfer.  
„Wir begleiten euch!"  
„Zur Sicherheit!", erklärte Bill, und setzte sich. Charlie aber sah sich um.  
„Wo ist eigentlich Jessica?", fragte er dann. Remus zuckte mit den Schultern.  
„Aufgestanden ist sie und sie kennt auch den Weg.", murmelte er.  
„Ich sehe nach ihr.", rief Charlie und lief hinaus.  
„Ich glaube, er mag sie.", stellte Bill trocken fest und biss in sein Brötchen.

Jessica wollte sich gerade auf den Weg zur Küche machen, als eine offene Tür sie anzog, nein, eher das Schimmern dahinter. Die Tür gab den Blick für Jessica frei, überrascht blieb sie stehen.  
„Du bist aber ein Hübscher. Warum bist du denn hier eingesperrt?" Sie bemerkte Charlie nicht, der die Treppe heraufkam und wie angewurzelt stehen blieb. Ihr Blick fixierte das Schimmern, welches sich jetzt neigte. Jessica tat es ihm nach, bevor sie ihre Hand ausstreckte und es berührte.

Charlie schlich leise nach unten, er ging zurück in die Küche.  
„Was ist los Charlie? Du bist so blass." Bill sah seinen Bruder aufmerksam an.  
„Wo ist Jessy?", fragte nun auch Remus.  
„Sie kommt gleich!"  
„Was ist los, Charlie?"  
„Sie ist bei Seidenschnabel.", flüsterte Charlie.  
„Was? Das ist gefährlich!" Remus sprang auf, wollte zu Jessica laufen.  
„Wie ist sie gerade auf diese Tür gekommen?", rief er aus.  
„Sie war offen. Jessy hat wohl Seidenschnabel gesehen, und ist hingegangen.", erklärte Charlie. „Er hat sich vor ihr verneigt!"  
„Das ist doch normal, er akzeptiert sie.", murmelte Bill.  
„Nein, ich meine, er hat sich verneigt, bevor Jessy es getan hat.", rief Charlie. Nun sah auch Bill ihn verwirrt an, selbst Remus wirkte verblüfft.  
„Vielleicht kann Seidenschnabel fühlen, dass Jessy ihm nichts Böses will.", murmelte er irritiert. Die beiden jungen Männer nickten, als die Tür aufflog.

„Guten Morgen!", rief Jessica fröhlich. „Ihr habt einen hübschen Hippogreif. Warum ist er im Haus?"  
„Seidenschnabel ist auf der Flucht!", erklärte Bill. Remus erzählte ihr die ganze Geschichte, während Jessica frühstückte.  
„Der arme Seidenschnabel. Kann er auch mal raus?", fragte sie.  
„Hin und wieder fliege ich mit ihm. Nachts, wenn es die Zeit zulässt!", erklärte Remus und mahnte dann zum Aufbruch.

Im Tropfenden Kessel mussten sie einen Moment warten, da der Expresskamin gerade nach Moskau justiert war. Charlie nahm Jessica bei der Hand und führte sie an einen Tisch.  
„Was arbeiten Sie, Charlie?", fragte sie. Bill war schneller mit der Antwort.  
„Charlie arbeitet mit Drachen, er betreut eine Kolonie in Rumänien!"  
„Also harte Arbeit, das erkennt man an Ihren Händen!", erklärte Jessica, sie nahm Charlies Hand. „Das sind Hände, die anpacken müssen, und nicht nur einen Zauberstab halten." Bill verkniff sich ein Lachen, als er sah, wie sein Bruder die Farbe wechselte. Unsichtbar für Jessica.

Tom, der Wirt, trat an den Tisch. „Der Expresskamin, nach Paris ist jetzt bereit!", bemerkte er und sie brachen auf.

Wenig später erreichten sie das Haus im Wald. Jessica ging voran, doch in der Küche machte sie einen großen Bogen um eine Stelle. Bill sah Remus fragend an, er nickte. Hier war Miriam Minor gestorben!  
„Pass auf sie auf, Charlie! Wir packen derweil zusammen.", rief Remus und lief weiter.

Charlie folgte Jessica langsam, ihre Haltung hatte sich verändert. Er beobachtete sie mit gerunzelter Stirn. Jessica betrat ein Schlafzimmer. Im Spiegel an der Wand erkannte Charlie es.  
„Remus, sie ist wieder da.", rief er. Remus und Bill kamen herangeeilt, auch sie sahen es im Spiegel, die Augen.  
„Miriam?"

Sie beobachteten ihr Tun. Vorsichtig löste Jessica eine Diele, darunter kam ein Hohlraum zum Vorschein. Darin ein Päckchen, welches Jessica heraus nahm und auswickelte.  
„Das Amulett!", rief Remus.  
Nun sah sie ihn an. Bill hielt einen großen Spiegel in den Händen. Remus nahm ihn an sich und trat vor Jessica.  
„Miriam, geh hier rein!", bat er. „Du weißt, dass Jessy es nicht mag, wenn jemand in sie eindringt. Sie hat extra diese Spiegel entwickelt."

Bill und Charlie sahen irritiert zu. Der Spiegel war leer, er spiegelte nichts. Bis plötzlich das Gesicht einer älteren Ausgabe Jessicas im Spiegel auftauchte.  
„Mom!" Jessica sah sie traurig an, dann auf das Amulett in ihrer Hand. „Ich dachte, es wäre verloren?"  
„Dachte ich auch. Seit Onkel Simons Tod, habe ich es nicht mehr gesehen.", flüsterte Remus.  
„Ich habe es abgelegt, nach seinem Tod. Das Amulett sucht sich seinen Erben selbst. Du musst es bis dahin tragen, Jessy."  
„Wie erkenne ich, wenn es soweit ist?", fragte Jessica. Remus sah verwirrt zwischen den beiden hin und her.  
„Du wirst es sehen.", flüsterte Miriam.  
„Mom, ich vermisse dich!", murmelte Jessica.  
„Ich weiß, Kleines. Aber ich bin in deiner Nähe. Ich habe dich für immer lieb, Jessy."  
„Ich hab dich auch lieb, Mom!" Das Bild im Spiegel verblasste.  
„Wir sehen uns wieder, Jessy. ---- Mach es gut Remus!" Dann war Miriam weg.

Remus rührte sich zuerst. „Komm Jessy, such zusammen, was du mitnehmen willst. Wir müssen zurück!", murmelte er.  
Jessica wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht und stand vom Boden auf.

Etwa eine Stunde später waren sie bereit zum Aufbruch. Zwei große, volle Koffer waren ihr Gepäck. Jessica blieb für einen Moment auf der Veranda stehen, sie berührte die Rosenranken, bevor sie gingen. Sie apparierten, den letzten Blick auf die welkenden Rosen gerichtet.

Ein Lächeln umspielte Jessicas Mund, als sie im Grimauldplatz zwölf aus dem Kamin stieg. Warum auch sollte sie nicht lächeln?  
Sie hatte die Möglichkeit, sich zu verabschieden. Wie vielen Menschen, war dies nicht vergönnt. Dafür war sie als Itako da. Sie wusste auch, dass sie ihre Mom wiedersehen würde, sie konnte sie jederzeit rufen.  
Deshalb war sie auch nicht in Tränen aufgelöst, als ihre Mom in der Familiengruft beigesetzt wurde. Traurig war sie, ja. Aber trotzdem guter Dinge, als sie die Rosen auf den Sarg legte.

Jessica begann ein paar Veränderungen im Haus vorzunehmen. Zuerst renovierte sie die Küche, es folgte der Salon. Sie schaffte es doch tatsächlich, den Stammbaum der Blacks von der Wand zu lösen. Remus hatte ihr davon erzählt, wie Sirius es vergeblich versucht hatte.  
„Morgen kriegen wir Besuch, Jessy!", rief Remus seiner Cousine zu, die durch den Salon wirbelte.  
„Ohhh, wer kommt denn?", fragte sie und schob einen Schrank an die Wand.  
„Harry!"  
„Sirius' Patensohn, Harry Potter?", fragte Jessica überrascht und kam hervor.  
„Ja, er bleibt über die Feiertage.", erklärte Remus und Half ihr mit dem Tisch.  
„Ist er auch ein Mitglied?", fragte sie vorsichtig. Remus grinste.  
„Du weißt doch..."  
„Ja, ja. Es ist geheim!" Jessica scheuchte ihn schließlich aus dem Salon. „Ich muss hier weitermachen, kannst du dich um das Abendessen kümmern?"

Jessy stand wie immer, früh auf. Zuerst kümmerte sie sich um Seidenschnabels Frühstück. Als sie aus dem Zimmer trat, hielt sie kurz inne, eine schimmernde Gestalt stand im Flur. Sie versuchte sich zu verbergen.  
„Harry?", sprach Jessica ihn an.  
„Sie können mich sehen? Aber Remus sagte doch,..."  
„Dass ich blind bin? Das ist nur die halbe Wahrheit, ich kann Magie sehen. Sie sind früh dran. Haben Sie schon gefrühstückt, Harry?" Harry verneinte und Jessica nahm ihn mit in die Küche.

„Sie haben eine Menge verändert, Jessica. Jetzt kann man sich hier wohlfühlen.", erklärte er.  
Jessica lächelte dankbar und reichte ihm einen Teller.  
„Sagt bloß, ihr siezt euch? Jessy?"  
„Sicher Remus, wir wurden uns nicht offiziell vorgestellt.", flüsterte sie lachend, als Remus ihr sanft über den Arm strich.  
„Warum grinst du, Harry?", fragte Remus ihn.  
„Man könnte euch glatt für ein altes Ehepaar halten. Ihr geht so vertraut miteinander um.", erklärte Harry  
„Bei Merlin, ich und Remus?", rief Jessica bestürzt. „Nein, lieber nicht. Ich kenne Remus, seid ich ein Baby war. Ich kenne alle seine Fehler, seine Schwächen aber auch seine guten Seiten. Ja, ich liebe ihn, aber nur wie einen Bruder!", erklärte sie. „Remus und ich, wir kämen nicht mit einander aus, wir würden uns einfach nicht ernst genug nehmen!" Remus lachte.  
„Da könntest du sogar recht haben, Jessy." Harry sah die beiden verwirrt an.  
„Aber ihr kommt doch jetzt auch klar?"  
„Ja, weil ich ihn so akzeptiere, wie er ist, und er akzeptiert mich. Aber von seiner Liebe hat man Vorstellungen, wir würden versuchen, uns zu verändern. Das würde alles zerstören.", stellte Jessica fest. Sie ging zum Herd, um ihren Kaffee nachzufüllen. „Ich mag Remus' Art, seine Vorstellungen und Wünsche. Schön, wenn es so einfach ginge, wie man es sich wünscht." Remus strich ihr sanft über den Rücken.  
„Dann gäbe es keine Bedrohung mehr und alles würde gut werden.", murmelte er.

„Ja. Ja.----- Remus nimmt vieles zu leicht im Leben.", kam eine Stimme von der Tür.  
„Severus?" Remus fuhr herum.  
„Was verschafft uns die Ehre?", fragte Jessica verärgert.  
„Wie sind Sie reingekommen, Professor?", fragte Harry überrascht.  
„Ich wüsste nicht, was Sie das anginge, Potter. Aber zu Ihrer Information, mit dem Kamin.", erklärte Severus kühl.  
„Und zu Ihrer Information, Mr. Snape...bei uns wird angeklopft!", erklärte Jessica gefasst. Aber Remus erkannte genau, dass in ihr brodelte."  
„Professor.", flüsterte er.  
„Professor? Warum sollte ich ihn so nennen? Er ist nicht mein Professor. Weil er eine Respektsperson ist? Schön und gut, aber wieso sollte ich ihm Respekt entgegenbringen? Er tut es ja auch nicht.", rief sie aufgebracht.  
„Miss Minor?"  
„Jessy, bitte." Remus versuchte sie zu beruhigen. Während Severus seinerseits langsam wütend wurde.  
„Remus, nein! ------ Harry? Begleiten sie meinen Cousin bitte nach draußen? Ich habe mit Mr..." Sie betonte es extra. „...Snape zu reden!"  
Harry schluckte und zog Remus hinter sich her aus der Küche.  
„Jessy?", rief Remus warnend.

Jessica kam auf ihn zu, sie tippte ihm gegen die Brust.  
„Setzen Sie sich!", bat sie Severus mit ernster Stimme. Er runzelte die Stirn, aber er setzte sich. Was jetzt wohl kam? Unhöfflich war Jessica nicht, sie stellte Severus einen Becher Kaffee hin, bevor sie begann,...mit ihm zu reden. Oder besser auf ihn einzureden.

„Warum bemitleiden Sie sich selbst so sehr? Fühlen Sie sich besser damit? Das glaube ich nicht!", rief Jessica. Wenn sie Severus' Gesicht sehen könnte, wüsste sie, dass sie richtig lag.  
Severus sah sie mit verzerrtem Gesicht an, bei Jessica konnte er sich erlauben, seine Maske fallen zu lassen. Sie hatte ins Schwarze getroffen.  
Er öffnete den Mund, wollte etwas sagen, doch Jessica ließ ihn nicht zu Wort kommen.  
„Ich weiß, Sie glauben, ich verstehe nichts davon, und das mag sogar stimmen.", gab Jessica zu. „Aber...ich bin jetzt etwa zwei Monate hier. In dieser Zeit gab es etwa sechs Treffen des Ordens. Es können auch mehr gewesen sein. Ich habe vielleicht nicht alle mitbekommen. Aber ich bin nicht taub und die Mitglieder gehen nicht stumm aus dem Haus."  
Severus verstand nicht ganz, was sie sagen wollte, er holte Luft, doch wieder war Jessica schneller.  
„So habe ich einiges erfahren. Sie sind ein Spion und Sie riskieren Ihr Leben für den Orden, beinahe täglich. Immer wenn Sie Voldemort..." Severus zuckte zusammen. „Ach, reißen Sie sich zusammen. Er hat meine Mom umbringen lassen, ich nenne ihn nun mal bei seinem Namen. Also, immer wenn Sie Voldemort gegenüber treten, riskieren Sie es enttarnt zu werden...und somit den Tod. Doch jeder weiß, dass er Sie nicht einfach töten wird. Er wird Sie quälen, bis Sie sich den Tod als Erlösung wünschen." Jessica sah ihn traurig an. Schimmerten da Tränen in ihren Augen?  
„Jeder im Orden weiß das und sie sind dankbar, da nur Sie es können. Keiner sagt etwas dazu, denn jedem fällt es schwer. Das macht Sie nicht bemitleidenswert, nein in meinen Gedanken, macht es Sie stark."

Nun war Severus sprachlos, er sah Jessica an. Jetzt hätte er Zeit für eine Antwort, doch er fand keine Worte.  
„Das war aber noch nicht alles, was ich zu sagen habe..."  
„Ach nein!" Endlich fand er seine Stimme wieder. Jessica stockte kurz, sie schluckte.  
„Warum hassen Sie Harry so sehr? Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass er Ihnen etwas getan hat. Er hat es nicht verdient, er ist ein guter Kerl. Ich wünschte, ich könnte einmal seine wahre Farbe sehen, doch er hat sie verloren...", seufzte Jessica.  
„Ist er auch silbern, wie..." Sie unterbrach ihn.  
„Silbern, nein. Er hat nicht freiwillig aufgeben, er wurde zerbrochen. Harry hat eine ganz besondere Farbe. Es muss etwas geschehen sein, was ihn zerbrach.", überlegte Jessica kurz. „Vielleicht der Tod seiner Eltern, den er mit ansehen musste. Vielleicht seine Zeit bei den Dursleys, ich bin ihnen begegnet...ich hätte es kaum eine Woche dort ausgehalten.", merkte sie an. Jessica nippte an ihrem Kaffee, während Severus sie abwartend ansah. „Vielleicht auch erst Sirius' Tod, den er nicht verhindern konnte. Aber Harry hat Glück, er ist nicht daran zu Grunde gegangen, er ist daran gewachsen. Dank seiner Freunde, die Sie leider nicht hatten." Jessica verstummte und Severus wagte es sich zu erheben.

„War das alles?" Seine Stimme klang eisig. Jessica hatte in einer alten Wunde gepult. Doch unter Jessicas Blick setzte er sich sofort wieder.  
„Nein, das war noch nicht alles, einen Punkt habe ich noch.", erklärte sie gereizt. „Wagen Sie es nie wieder, Remus zu beleidigen. Denn das haben Sie getan, mit Ihren Worten, er nähme das Leben leicht. ----- Das Gegenteil ist der Fall, ich wünschte mir, Remus würde einiges leichter nehmen. Sein Werwolfdasein ist schon schwer genug." Jessica seufzte leise. „Remus nimmt alles ziemlich ernst, vor allem den Orden. Er macht sich große Sorgen, sogar um Sie!" Nun sah Severus sie verblüfft an. Was meinte sie damit? Sie erklärte es gleich. „Woher ich das weiß? Aus seinen Träumen, er redet im Schlaf. Ich kann ihn hören, durch die Wand. Er ruft nach Sirius oder Harry in seinen Träumen, doch ich höre auch oft genug Ihren Namen. ‚Severus, pass auf dich auf!' ‚Das ist gefährlich, Severus!', das sind nur zwei Beispiele. Sie liegen also falsch, wenn Sie meinen, Remus nimmt alles zu leicht." Jessica flüsterte beinahe, doch Severus verstand sie gut. Er sah sie nicht an, hatte den Kopf gesenkt und dachte nach.

Jessica drehte sich um und schritt zur Tür, mit der Klinke bereits in der Hand drehte sie sich ihm noch einmal zu.  
"Ich...ich weiß, dass dies noch keiner vom Orden zu Ihnen gesagt hat...Aber, ich danke Ihnen, für das, was Sie für den Orden tun. Dass Sie Ihr Leben riskieren für den Orden, und so auch für Harry und Remus. Danke!" Sie wandte sich um. „Und, passen Sie auf sich auf...Professor!", murmelte sie und zog die Tür ins Schloss. Severus sah ihr perplex nach.

„Kannst du etwas verstehen, Harry?", fragte Remus flüsternd. Er hörte etwas, aber verstehen konnte er nichts, selbst mit dem Ohr an der Tür.  
„Ich glaube, es kommt jemand!", rief Harry. Er drückte sich an die Wand, als Jessica an ihnen vorbei zur Treppe lief. Remus sah ihr nach.  
„Wo bleibt Snape? Wer hat hier wohl wem eine Rede gehalten?", flüsterte Harry. Remus lachte.  
„Ohhh, ich denke Jessy hat gesagt, was sie sagen wollte, sie ist sehr überzeugend mit Worten.", erklärte er. Sie warteten noch eine Minute und noch eine.  
„Sollen wir nachsehen?", fragte Harry leise.  
„Ist wohl besser!" Langsam gingen sie hinunter, vorsichtig schaute Harry um die Tür herum.

Severus saß noch immer auf seinem Stuhl, er nippte an seinem Kaffee. Harry zwinkerte Remus zu.  
„Am Leben ist er zumindest noch!", flüsterte er. Sie betraten die Küche. Remus setzte sich gleich zu Severus, während Harry sich zuerst einen Kaffee holte.  
„Tut mir leid, Severus!", murmelte Remus. Doch Severus schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Sie hat ihre eigene Meinung.", murmelte er. „Und irgendwie hat sie sogar recht."  
Harry verschluckte sich glatt an seinem Kaffee, sosehr überraschten ihn Severus' Worte.  
„Alles okay, Potter?" Harry sah seinen Professor verblüfft an und nickte.  
„Was tun Sie eigentlich hier, Professor?", fragte er , nachdem er sich gefasst hatte.  
"Ohhh..." Severus sprang auf. „Eigentlich wollte ich nur den Kamin benutzen, ich habe etwas zu erledigen, vor dem heutigen Treffen. Aber die Haustür war zu, und kein Schlüssel da.", erklärte er und sah zur Uhr.  
„Ohh...Dann lasse ich dich besser jetzt raus!", rief Remus und begleitete Severus zur Tür.

Jessica kam gerade die Treppe herunter. „Ich muss zur Arbeit!", murmelte sie.  
„Heute auch? Aber es ist Heilig Abend.", rief Remus verblüfft.  
„Das Ministerium schläft nicht.", antwortete Jessica und trat in den Kamin. Sekunden später war sie fort.  
„Arbeit? Ministerium?" Severus sah verwirrt zum Kamin.  
„Jessy hat einen Job im Ministerium. Irgendetwas Sprachliches. Sie sagt, sie braucht das Geld. Eigentlich müsste ihr Erbe, für das Studium reichen. Wer weiß!", erklärte Remus.  
„Reist sie von hier aus zum Ministerium? Ist das denn sicher?", fragte Harry nachdenklich.  
„Nein, sie legt immer einen Zwischenstop ein.", murmelte Remus und ließ Severus aus dem Haus.  
„Was sie Snape wohl gesagt hat?", fragte sich Harry. „Er war irgendwie anders." Remus schmunzelte.  
„Das wüsste ich auch zu gern, Harry!" Die beiden sahen sich grinsend an.

* * *

Okay, das war es mal wieder.  
Wie wäre es mit einem Review? °bittend schaut° 


	4. Eine verwirrende Taktik?

So, hier ist ein neues Kapitel...Diesmal ging es schnell, oder? Na ja meine Beta war ganz schnell...sie hat Ferien :-) Ein dickes Dankeschön an Berendis, sie ist ein Engel... °Fühl dich geknuddelt°

Zu meinen Reviewern: Zuerstmal Dankeschön. °verbeug°  
_Rosifer:_ Sorry, hatte beim letzten Kapitel das beantworten der Reviews verdüddelt... Also, wie du siehst, schreibe ich weiter. °Grins° Viele Ideen? Könntest du Recht haben... es ist wie träumen, ich behalte alles, was am Tag passiert in meinem Kopf und daraus baue ich meine Storys. Klingt irgendwie komisch, oder? Na ja ist einfach so.

_Devil's Angel:_ Toller Name, danke für dein Review. Ich hoffe, dir gefällt auch das neue Kapitel.

_Weide:_ Wow, was für ein langes Review, der Wahnsinn...Zur Antwort: Jessy hatte schon Probleme mit der Magieschule, es ist nunmal nicht alles magisch, selbst in der magischen Welt. Sie könnte evtl. einem Auror helfen, ja. Es ist schwierig, wenn sie jemanden verfolgen würde...sie würde nicht mal eine Tür sehen, wenn sie dagegen läuft. Deshalb, dass nicht Fuß fassen können, in der magischen Welt. Sie bleibt nicht für immer in der Muggelwelt, nur am Rande bemerkt °grins°.  
Sev und Jessy gut auskommen lassen? Lies mal, vielleicht ist das schon die Antwort auf diese Bitte.  
°Hoffentlich nicht zu viel verraten hat°

So, das waren die Reviews und los geht es, mit dem neuen Kapitel... °Viel Spaß wünscht°

* * *

3. Eine verwirrende Taktik? 

Am Abend saß Harry bei Jessica in der Eingangshalle. In der Küche tagte der Phönixorden und Harry war nervös. Er sollte später dazustoßen. Jessica versuchte ihr bestes ihn zu beruhigen, während sie hin und wieder die Haustür öffnete, um weitere Mitglieder einzulassen. In der anderen Zeit versuchte sie, mittels Magie, das Bild von Sirius' Mutter abzuhängen, es löste sich nun auch langsam.  
„Sag mal, Jessy?" Sie waren mittlerweile beim Du angelangt. „Was für eine Farbe habe ich?" Jessica sah Harry an, sie lächelte.  
„Hast du dich mit Professor Snape unterhalten?", fragte sie grinsend. Harry nickte langsam und Jessica ließ von dem Bild ab, sie kam zu ihm herüber. „Was hat er dir denn erzählt?"  
„Dass meine Farbe sich verändert hat, weil ich... wie hat er gesagt? Weil ich viel durchgestanden habe.", erklärte Harry. Er schnappte nach Luft, als Jessica ihm die goldene Energiekugel übergab.  
„Gold ist sehr selten, Harry. Oft geben die Menschen auf, nach schweren Schlägen. Sie werden schwarz oder sterben sogar, bevor sie den goldenen Status erreicht haben.", erklärte Jessica flüsternd.

„Mr. Potter? ---- Kommen Sie?" Severus war gekommen, um Harry zu holen.  
„Sehen Sie, Professor? Ich bin golden!", murmelte Harry und erhob sich. Er folgte dem Professor in die Küche.  
„Viel Glück, Harry!", murmelte Jessica und wand sich wieder dem Bild zu.

„Alastor? ---- Hören Sie zu?", fragte Albus leicht genervt.  
„Ja, Albus! Sie machen das schon.", murmelte Moody. Sein magisches Auge verweilte weiterhin in seiner Position, der Küchendecke.  
„Was gibt es denn da oben zu sehen?", fragte Kingsley grinsend. In diesem Moment zuckte Moody zusammen und duckte sich weg.  
„Ganz schön gerissen. ---- Was? Ach, Jessica bekämpft das Bild. Es löst sich. Aber die alte Black war nicht dumm, hat ein paar Abwehrflüche daraufgelegt. Einer hat Jessica ganz schön derb getroffen, aber... sie steht schon wieder!", erklärte Moody ruhig.

Jessica beschoss das Bild mit sämtlichen Lösezaubern, die sie kannte. Bis sich eine Ecke des Bildes ganz einfach von der Wand löste. Aber als im selben Augenblick ein Fluch auf sie zu kam, hatte sie nicht die geringste Chance rechtzeitig zu reagieren. Der Fluch traf sie mit ganzer Kraft und schleuderte Jessica gegen die Wand.Doch siewar hart im Nehmen, noch am Boden schickte sie den nächsten Zauber los.

„Nicht schlecht, alte Hexe, damit hätte ich wohl rechnen sollen!", murmelte sie. Auch der zweite Fluch traf Jessica, als sich die unterste Ecke löste, doch dem dritten wich sie bereits gekonnt aus. Nun dauerte es nicht mehr lange. Jessica ahnte nur, wann es geschafft war. Sie warf sich im selben Moment zu Boden, als auch das Bild fiel.

In der Küche zog Moody ab und zu den Kopf ein.  
„Gut gemacht, Mädchen!", flüsterte er, als sie dem Fluch ausweichen konnte. Und dann zuckten plötzlich alle in der Küche zusammen.  
„Das war knapp!", murmelte Moody.  
„Was ist passiert?", rief Remus. Moody grinste breit.  
„Das Bild ist ab. Es ist runter gekracht, weil das Mädchen sich vor dem Fluch in Sicherheit gebracht hat. Er hat sie nur knapp verfehlt, das hätte bestimmt wehgetan!", erklärte er  
„Aber es geht ihr doch gut?", fragte nun Harry leise. Moody sah ihn an, während sein magisches Auge kurz kreiste und dann wieder an der Decke verharrte.  
„Yep, sie verbindet das Bild gerade mit einem Stofffetzen. ---- Ist das der Stammbaum? Den hat sie also auch runter gekriegt? ---- Nicht schlecht, das Mädchen!"

Jessica legte den alten Stammbaum auf die Rückwand des Bildes und hexte ihn fest.  
„So nun könnt ihr euch gegenseitig anziehen. Und du, alte Hexe, du kommst jetzt auf den Dachboden." Sie ließ den Bilderrahmen vor sich her, die Treppe hinaufschweben und folgte ihm. Sie hatte noch eine Zeit lang in der Eingangshalle zu tun, bevor sie endlich Feierabend machte.

„Du hast es geschafft, Jessy!", rief Harry lachend, als auch er hinauf kam.  
„Ja, es lief bestens, Harry.", murmelte Jessica und rieb sich die schmerzende Schulter. Ihre Armbanduhr fing an zu piepsen.

„Ich muss noch einmal los, bis später, Harry!", rief Jessica. „Ach, und gratuliere, neues Mitglied!" Schon war Jessica im Kamin verschwunden.

„Woher weiß sie es? Wo will sie hin?", fragte Harry perplex.  
„Ich schätze ihre Mom hat wieder spioniert!", murmelte Remus. Er ging zu dem großen Spiegel. „Ist es nicht so, Miriam?", fragte er. Harry machte einen Schritt zurück, als die Antwort daraus kam.  
„Ja, Remus. Sie hat eine Lernsitzung, Harry!", erklärte die Frau.  
„Ganz sicher?"  
„Ja! Jessy sagt immer, ich soll nicht spionieren. Keine Angst, sie ist auf der richtigen Seite. Frag einfach Charlie Weasley, er weiß, wo genau sie ist. Aber du kannst auch warten, sie ist gegen acht zurück.", erklärte Miriam und verschwand lächelnd.

Jessica saß mit ihren Kommilitonen beim Lernen, als es läutete. Sie öffnete vorsichtig und sah sich Charlie gegenüber.  
„Sorry, Jessy, aber Harry bestand darauf.", erklärte er. Nun entdeckte sie auch Harry und einen weiteren Weasley.  
„Wir kennen uns noch nicht!"  
„Ich bin Ron Weasley.", erklärte der Junge.  
„Mein bester Freund!", murmelte Harry.  
„Kommt rein. Ein bisschen dauert es aber noch.", erklärte Jessica und ließ sie ein. Sie machte Harry, Ron und Charlie mit ihren Studienkollegen bekannt und führte sie dann ins Wohnzimmer.

„Dachtest du, ich gehe meine Neuigkeiten verbreiten, bei Du-weißt-schon-wem?", fragte sie Harry.  
„Ich weiß nicht!", flüsterte er bedrückt.  
„Schon okay, Harry. Traue niemandem! Ich bin nicht sauer, oder so. Wir kennen uns schließlich erst seit heute Morgen!", erklärte sie und ging zur Tür. „Ich kann euch leider keine magische Ablenkung anbieten. Ich habe nur Muggel-TV. Es dauert nicht mehr lange."

Jessica kam wirklich recht schnell zurück. Sie ertappte die Jungen dabei, wie sie sich interessiert umsahen.  
„Hast du die Wohnung selbst eingerichtet?", fragte Charlie. Jessica nickte nur.  
„Du bist gut darin. Die Eingangshalle hast du auch klasse hinbekommen. Moody war ganz stolz, dass seine Farbe an den Wänden ist. Dieses blasse Gelb sieht wirklich gut aus.", erklärte Harry. „Aber,... was ich... nicht verstanden habe... Snape hat so komisch reagiert." Charlie lachte.  
„Ich glaube, er fand seine Farbe als Teppich nicht so toll.", erklärte er.  
„Das war Snapes Farbe?", fragte Harry verblüfft. Jessica lächelte.  
„Du kannst ihm ja sagen... ich habe in diesem Moment keine hübschere Farbe gefunden.", murmelte sie. „Und er soll sich keine Sorgen machen, ich muss es noch ändern. In eine Eingangshalle gehört einfach kein Teppich. Aber mir fehlte die Zeit, ihn zu entfernen."  
„Was soll denn stattdessen hin?", fragte Ron neugierig.  
„Ein Mosaik, oder so."

Charlie sah zur Uhr.  
„Wir sollten aufbrechen, Mom wartet bestimmt schon.", erklärte er und sah Jessica an.  
„Wir reisen gleich in den Fuchsbau. Remus ist schon dort. Mom wollte nicht, dass ihr Weihnachten alleine feiert.", erklärte Charlie und sie brachen auf.

Das neue Jahr war erst wenige Tage alt, als wieder ein Treffen des Ordens stattfand. Jessica verabschiedete sich von Remus, bevor die ersten Mitglieder eintrafen.  
„Ich nehme Seidenschnabel mit!", rief sie und griff nach einem Blumenstrauß.  
„Grüß Miriam von mir!", bat Remus noch. Jessica wollte heute das Grab ihrer Mom besuchen, viel zu lange, war sie nicht dort gewesen.

Der Orden saß über den verschiedensten Papieren, als Albus den Kopf hob, und lauschte.  
„Hört ihr das auch?", fragte er leise. Es war beinahe ein Flüstern.  
„Remus?" Der Gerufene sah sich um, gemeinsam folgten sie der Stimme, zu einem der Küchenschränke. Dort zog Severus eine der Schubladen auf und trat vor Schreck einen Schritt zurück. Er landete direkt auf Tonks Fuß.  
„Remus, endlich!"  
„Tante Miriam?" Remus nahm den kleinen Spiegel heraus. Er war noch nicht fertig, es fehlte noch der Rahmen, oder ein Gehäuse.  
„Also, hat sie wirklich daran gearbeitet, an den Minispiegeln.", murmelte Remus.

„Remus, Jessy ist in Gefahr.", erklärte Miriam im Spiegel.  
„Was? Wo?", rief Remus.  
„Sie war auf dem Rückweg, als sie das Zeichen am Himmel entdeckte!"  
„Oh nein, sie wird doch nicht..." Miriam unterbrach ihn rüde.  
„Du kennst Jessy doch!"  
„Wo ist sie?", fragte Remus resigniert.  
„Nothing Hill. Ihr könnt es nicht verfehlen!"  
„Ich werde sie holen!", rief Remus.  
„Nein!", riefen sämtliche Anwesenden.

„Wie willst du den Todessern erklären, was du dort suchst. Falls Jessy überhaupt noch am Leben ist!", murmelte Charlie. Ein Seufzen erklang von der Tür.  
„Der Einzige, der nicht auffiele, wäre ja wohl ich.", erklärte Severus und verließ die Küche.  
„Er macht es freiwillig?", fragte Moody verblüfft.

Jessica hatte das Zeichen gerade entdeckt und ebenso ein kleines Leuchten. Es stieg gen Himmel auf, aber es kehrte dann doch um. Jessica vergewisserte sich, dass die Todesser verschwanden, erst dann betrat sie das Haus. Sie brauchte nicht lange zu suchen, das Seelenlicht schien sie zu führen. Überrascht blieb Jessica in der Tür stehen, da war noch jemand am Leben. Ein dunkelblaues Leuchten kam vom Bett, der Junge war anscheinend nur geschockt worden, während das Mädchen neben ihm mit leerem Blick zur Decke starrte.

Warum hatte man den Jungen verschont? Jessica ging hinüber, mit einem „Eneverate!" löste sie den Schockzauber. Sofort erwachte der Junge zum Leben.  
„Nein, Dad..." er sah sich um. „Desandra!" Eine einzelne Träne lief über seine Wange.  
„Wer sind Sie?" Er hatte Jessica entdeckt.  
„Jessy! ---- Geht es dir gut?" Er senkte den Kopf und nickte.  
„Warum hat er mich nicht auch getötet? Was hat es jetzt noch für einen Sinn?" Jessica ging vor ihm in die Hocke.  
„Du hast sie wirklich geliebt, nicht wahr?" Er nickte, mehr Tränen bahnten sich ihren Weg. „Verrätst du mir deinen Namen?"  
„Draco... Draco Malfoy.", schniefte er. Dann wich er zurück, Draco kauerte sich an die Wand.

„Nein. bitte nicht!", flüsterte er. Jessica schluckte, ihr Herz schlug rasend schnell. Waren die Todesser zurückgekehrt?  
„Bitte, ich will nicht sterben!" Draco wimmerte leise. Jessica drehte den Kopf, sie atmete tief durch, diese Farbe kam ihr bekannt vor. Sie konnte nur ahnen, was in seinem Kopf vorging. Der Junge kannte ihn, und er wusste scheinbar von seinem Todessersein. Es wäre verwunderlich, wenn er sie einfach verschonte. Jessica schmunzelte. Hoffentlich spielt er mit.  
„Da bist du ja endlich!", murmelte sie.

Severus blieb erstarrt in der Tür stehen. Warum musste es ausgerechnet Malfoy-Junior sein? Warum war er am Leben? Und warum bei Mephisto weinte er? Viele Fragen schossen Severus durch den Kopf. Plötzlich zog Draco sich an die Wand zurück, er hatte ihn also entdeckt. Und er hatte Angst! Dachte er wirklich, Severus würde das Werk der anderen vollenden? Ja, ein wahrer Todesser würde es tun. Severus haderte mit sich, er wollte Draco nicht töten, aber wie sollte er beide verschonen? Jessica schielte über ihre Schulter. Erkannte sie ihn? Severus meinte es in ihrem Gesicht zu erkennen. Sie schien zu überlegen, dann lächelte sie. Lächelte sie wirklich?  
„Da bist du ja endlich!" Hatte sie das wirklich gesagt? Hatte sie ihn geduzt? Severus kam gar nicht zu Wort.

„Keine Angst, Draco. Er wird uns nichts tun." Jessica sah ihn an, sie blinzelte Severus zu. „Nicht wahr, Sev?" Severus schloss für einen Moment die Augen, dann nickte er. Er überließ ihr die Regie, wenn es nur kein Fehler war.

„Keine Angst, Draco. Er wird uns nichts tun." Sie drehte sich um. „Nicht wahr, Sev?", fragte Jessica. ‚Bitte spiel mit!', flehte sie innerlich.  
„Du... Sie kennen, Snape?", fragte Draco stotternd.  
„Du kannst ruhig beim Du bleiben. Ja, ich kenne deinen Professor Snape!" Jessica lächelte bei ihrer Antwort, dieses Lächeln ließ ihre Augen strahlen.  
„Seid ihr... du weißt schon!" Draco sah unsicher zu Severus, der in der Tür stand und sie unruhig beobachtete.  
„Ob wir... zusammen sind? Was glaubst du denn?" Jessica schmunzelte, sie konnte Severus' Unruhe beinahe körperlich spüren.  
„Ich kann es mir nicht vorstellen. Das ist Snape!", flüsterte Draco. „Aber, wenn ich dich ansehe... Und er hat keinen von uns umgebracht... Ja, ich denke, er mag dich!" Jessica lachte leise. Draco sah Severus an. „Sie sind ein Glückspilz, Professor." Severus hob nur die Augenbrauen.  
„Warte kurz Draco, Ich werde Sev fragen, wie es weitergeht. Ruh dich einen Moment aus.", flüsterte Jessica und kam zu Severus herüber.

„Was haben Sie ihm erzählt?", fragte er gereizt.  
„Gar nichts, er denkt nur, dass er etwas erfahren hat." Severus sah sie entnervt an und Jessica seufzte. „Er...na ja...er denkt...Sie und...ich, woran Jugendliche halt denken!" Severus sah Jessica verblüfft an, doch schon einen Augenblick später, hatte er sich wieder unter Kontrolle.  
„Aha! ---- Und wie soll es jetzt weitergehen?", fragte er leise.  
„ Eigentlich, wollte ich Sie das fragen! Aber...ich hätte da eine Idee..." Jessica erklärte Severus, was sie meinte.

„Wie kommen Sie darauf, dass er verschont wurde?"  
„Draco rief nach seinem Dad, als ich ihn geweckt habe!"  
„Oh...und was soll ich jetzt tun?", fragte er neugierig. Severus beugte sich zu Jessica, damit er sie gut verstand. Er sah, dass Draco ihre Bewegungen beobachtete.  
„Bringen Sie Draco zu seinem Dad!" Severus sah Jessica schockiert an. „Ja...ich weiß. Malfoy hält Sie für einen Spion.", flüsterte Jessica. „Ein Spion aber, würde Draco töten, um gut vor seinem Meister dazustehen..." Sie hörte Severus scharf einatmen. „Sie sollen Ihre Loyalität einem Freund gegenüber beweisen!", erklärte Jessica. Sie trat einen Schritt zurück. Severus starrte sie an, er schwieg. „Sie sollen es auch nicht allein entscheiden, Professor. Beraten Sie sich mit dem Orden!", schlug Jessica vor. Severus schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Und Sie wollen wohl so lange hier bleiben, oder wie?"  
„Oh nein, und auf die Todesser warten? Nein, ich nehme Draco mit, es gibt einen einigermaßen sicheren Ort, nicht weit von hier.", erklärte sie und sah Severus fragend an.  
„Ich werde mit dem Orden sprechen!", murmelte er. Jessica nickte und zog eine Karte aus ihrer Umhangtasche.  
„Die Kaminadresse steht unten links...dorthin werde ich Draco bringen.", flüsterte Jessica und reichte Severus die Karte.

Sie traten gemeinsam vors Haus. Severus wollte abwarten, bis Jessica appariert war. Sie nahm Draco bei der Hand, doch sie drehte sich noch einmal zu Severus um.  
„Pass auf dich auf!", flüsterte sie und verschwand. Severus tat es ihr Augenblicke später nach.

„Was passiert jetzt, Jessy?", fragte Draco leise. Jessica hatte ihm in der Küche einen Tee gemacht.  
„Ich weiß es nicht, Draco. Aber mach dir keine Sorgen." Jessica war kurz ins Badezimmer gegangen. Sie fuhr herum, als sie ein leises Rufen vernahm.  
„Hallo...hallo" Es kam aus ihrer Hosentasche.  
„Der kleine Seelenspiegel?" Überrascht erblickte sie ein bekanntes Leuchten darin. „Desandra?"

„Hallo. Diese Frau, sie sagte, sie sei Ihre Mom. Sie sagte mir, wie ich mich von Draco verabschieden kann.", erklärte das Mädchen. Jessica zögerte kurz. „Ich werde Draco nicht verraten, was Sie mit Snape besprochen haben."  
„Du hast uns gehört!", fragte Jessica verblüfft.  
„Ja, aber ich glaube, Sie wollen Draco wirklich helfen. Und ich weiß, dass ich nichts tun darf, um Sie zu verärgern. Sie könnten mich hier festhalten!", meinte Desandra.  
„Meine Mom scheint gute Arbeit geleistet zu haben.", flüsterte Jessica. Sie brachte Draco den Spiegel.  
„Hier will sich jemand von dir verabschieden!"  
„Desandra? Wie...wie geht das?" Wieder hatte Draco einen feuchten Schimmer in den Augen. Jessica ließ ihn allein.

Sie saß auf der Couch und las in ihren schulischen Aufzeichnungen. Als eine metallische Stimme sie aufschreckte, sie kam vom Kamin.  
„Professor Severus Snape bittet um Einlass!" Jessica sah auf.  
„Einlass gewährt!", flüsterte sie. Im nächsten Moment loderten grüne Flammen auf und Severus trat aus dem Kamin.  
„Und?", fragte sie leise.  
„Wo ist Mr. Malfoy?"  
„In der Küche, er spricht mit seiner Freundin.", erklärte Jessica. Severus setzte sich in einen Sessel.  
„Ich werde es tun, der Orden ist einverstanden.", erklärte er.  
„Ohhh..." Jessica senkte den Kopf.  
„Machen Sie sich etwa Sorgen um mich?", fragte Severus sanft. Sie sah ihn gequält an.  
„Ja, es ist...gefährlich." Severus legte seine Hand auf ihre, er wollte etwas sagen, als Draco hinzukam.

„Ähmm, ich wollte nicht stören!", flüsterte er. Jessica sah ihn lächelnd an.  
„Nicht schlimm...hast du dich verabschiedet?", fragte sie. Draco reichte ihr den Spiegel.  
„Ja, ich danke dir...Desandra hat es mir erklärt, wie es möglich war. Eine Itako, Seelenmeister, oder so ähnlich..." Draco sah Severus an. „Wie geht es weiter?", fragte er.  
„Ich bringe Sie zu Ihrem Vater!", erklärte Severus.  
„Ohhh..." Draco sah verblüfft aus.

„Am besten gleich...Wir apparieren..." Severus erhob sich. Er sah Jessica an und fragte sie flüsternd. „Gehst du nach Hause?", fragte er vertraulich, für den Fall, dass Draco sie hörte. Jessica schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Ich muss mein Transportmittel holen." Severus verstand, sie sprach von Seidenschnabel.  
„Pass auf dich auf, Jessy!", murmelte diesmal Severus, bevor Jessica verschwand. Draco sah ihn an.

„Was ist, Mr. Malfoy?"  
"Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass Sie eine Freundin haben. Sie sind ein schönes Paar!", flüsterte Draco unsicher unter Severus stechendem Blick.

* * *

So, dass war es mal wieder...  
Ein Review? Büüüüüüttteeeee °flehend schaut°  



	5. Befreiungsaktion

**Hallöchen zum nächsten Kapitel... da meine Beta in letzter Zeit so fleißig ist, habe ich mich entschlossen, so jede Woche ein Kapitelchen hochzuladen...mal sehen, wie lange es klappt. :-) **

**Aber erstmal ein dickes Dankeschön an berendis, sie ist nämlich meine Beta, und ich könnt sie knuddeln, sie meckert so selten...**

**Okay...zu den Reviews: °euch erstmal knuddelt°**

Dax: Danke für dein Review, das Lächeln!

Weide: Also ich muss schon sagen, ich finde deine E-Mailadresse so herrlich, Kompliment. Und auch ein Kompliment zu deinem Review, schon wieder so lang...das ist toll, du wirst noch meine Lieblingsreviewerin. Zu deiner Frage: Gold ist schon Harrys veränderte Farbe, seine natürliche, hat Jessy ja nie zu Gesicht bekommen, ist das als Antwort okay? Apropos keine Herz, das kann ja kaum sein, du magst Draco und wünscht dir Glück für Sev, also muss da ja wohl etwas sein, oder? °Grins° 

So, und nun geht es erstmal weiter...

* * *

4. Befreiungsaktion

„Jessy?" Remus erwartete sie bereits an der Treppe. „Geht es dir gut?" Jessy grinste ihn an.  
„Ja Remus, du brauchst dir keine Sorgen machen!", murmelte sie. Jessica folgte Remus in die Küche, wo noch immer der Orden zusammen saß.  
„Alles in Ordnung, Miss Minor?", fragte Albus sanft.  
„Ja, Sir! Und, es tut mir leid!", flüsterte Jessica.  
„Was tut Ihnen leid?", fragte Moody überrascht.  
„Dass ich Schwierigkeiten gemacht habe. Ich habe nicht nur mich in Gefahr gebracht, sondern auch den Professor.", erklärte Jessica leise. Kingsley klopfte ihr auf die Schulter.  
„Ich glaube, jeder, der ein Herz hat, hätte so gehandelt!", rief er aus.  
„Was habt ihr mit Draco gemacht, dass er nicht misstrauisch geworden ist?", fragte Harry nun. Jessica spürte wie ihr das Blut ins Gesicht schoss.  
„Ähmm... nun ja... wie soll ich das erklären?", stotterte sie. „Ich war eigentlich nur froh, dass Professor Snape mitgespielt hat."  
„Trauen Sie sich ruhig, Miss Minor!", kam eine Stimme von der Tür.  
„Severus? So schnell zurück?", fragte Remus überrascht.  
„Hat es geklappt?", fragte Jessica leise. Severus nickte.  
„Alles lief bestens. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass Lucius mir so ohne weiteres glauben würde!", murmelte er. Severus sah Jessicas herausfordernd an.  
„Na los, Miss Minor. Sie wollten doch gerade erklären, wie das mit Draco war."  
„Ähmm, na ja... eigentlich habe ich nichts gesagt, Draco hat etwas aus meinen Worten heraus gelesen.", murmelte Jessica.  
„Mr. Malfoy glaubt, dass Miss Minor und... ich ein Paar sind.", erklärte Severus. Jessica schloss kurz die Augen.  
„Harry, mach nicht so ein Gesicht! Auch wenn ich es nicht sehen kann. Es ist ja nicht wirklich so. Draco glaubt es nur.", flüsterte Jessica Harry zu.  
„Na, Merlin sei Dank! Das wäre ja..." Harry schüttelte sich und Jessica lachte auf.  
„Und Draco hat es geglaubt?", fragte Remus verblüfft.  
„Deine Cousine ist eine gute Schauspielerin.", murmelte Severus verschwörerisch. „Und außerdem konnte Mr. Malfoy es nur glauben. Der einzige, der das Recht hat mich zu duzen, kann nur jemand sein, der mich gut kennt."  
„Ja, und wem würde er es erlauben ihn Sev zu nennen, wenn nicht seiner Freundin.", murmelte Jessica. Sie hörte Severus scharf einatmen und Harry leise kichern.  
„Du hast Snape Sev genannt? ---- Dass du das überlebt hast." Jessica sah ihn grinsend an, sie gähnte.

„Wo warst du eigentlich, als Severus sich mit uns beraten hat.", fragte Remus dann.Jessica schloss seufzend die Augen.  
„In meiner Wohnung!"  
„Du hast eine Wohnung? Warum? Willst du nicht mehr hier wohnen?", fragte Remus erstaunt.  
„Das ist nun wirklich nicht der Grund! Sieh mal, ich habe die Wohnung, seit ich wieder studiere. Ich brauchte eine Adresse. Ich kann ja kaum ein Haus angeben, welches geheim ist und niemand sehen kann. Außerdem brauche ich Strom, für meinen PC, den gibt es hier nicht. Und meine Kommilitonen? Soll ich sie für die Hausaufgaben hierher einladen? Das ginge nicht. Verstehst du?"  
„Wieso hast du es geheimgehalten?" Remus sah seine Cousine nachdenklich an.  
„Na ja... geheim halten war ja wohl nicht drin... Charlie hat mich öfters von der Uni abgeholt, so habe ich es ihm sagen müssen. Ich wollte nicht, dass du dir Sorgen machst, Remus.", flüsterte Jessica.  
„Deshalb der Job im Ministerium?" Sie nickte nur.  
„Wie ist die Wohnung? Machst du dort immer deinen Zwischenstopp?" Jessica kam nicht dazu zu antworten, da war Harry etwas schneller.  
„Die Wohnung ist klasse, sehr gemütlich!", erklärte er.  
„Du warst dort?" Remus sah ihn verblüfft an.  
„Ja! Ich habe Charlie gezwungen, mich mitzunehmen. An Weihnachten.", gab Harry ehrlich zu.  
Bald saßen sie plaudernd zusammen, während Severus einen detaillierten Bericht an Albus gab. Hin und wieder wanderte Jessicas Blick zu den beiden.

Es vergingen nur ein paar Tage, als Jessica einen Plan in die Tat umsetzen wollte. Arthur Weasley, war zu Besuch gekommen. Er wartete auf Remus, als Jessica zu ihm stieß.  
„Arthur, könnte ich Sie um etwas bitten?", fragte Jessica ihn unsicher.  
„Was gibt es denn?"  
„Sie... ich habe in den Ferien viel mit Harry gesprochen. Er vermisst Sirius so sehr... Sie wissen, wo er... na ja gestorben ist, oder?" Arthur nickte und Jessica nahm all ihren Mut zusammen.  
„Ich würde mich gern von Sirius verabschieden..." Das war nicht ganz die Wahrheit. „... könnten Sie mich dorthin bringen?", fragte sie. Arthur rang mit sich, doch Jessicas bittender Blick überredete ihn.  
„Ich kann es nicht versprechen! Aber, wenn Sie am Wochenende Zeit haben, könnten wir es versuchen.", erklärte Arthur. Jessica sah ihn dankbar an, doch als Remus die Küche betrat verstummte sie. Arthur verstand, es sollte ein Geheimnis sein.

Es war Samstagmorgen. Jessica erwartete Arthur am Brunnen in der Eingangshalle. Sie betraten einen der Aufzüge und ratternd fuhren sie hinunter. Arthur sah sich aufmerksam um, dann schob er Jessica durch die große Tür.  
„Seien Sie um elf Uhr wieder hier. Drei Stunden reichen doch aus, oder?" Jessica nickte und die Tür schloss sich leise.

Jessica brauchte eine Weile, bis sie die richtige Tür fand. Zweimal geriet sie in den selben Raum, mit leuchtenden Gebilden. Die drehenden Türen brachten sie vollkommen durcheinander. Doch dann stand sie endlich im Saal mit dem Vorhang, sie stieg durch die Sitzreihen hinab. Sie hörte ein Murmeln und fuhr überrascht herum.

„Arthur? Was tust du hier unten?" Arthur wand sich um. Hinter ihm war Patrick Monrea aufgetaucht, einer der Unsäglichen.  
„Hallo Pat, ich weiß nicht. Ich war wohl in Gedanken.", murmelte Arthur. Doch Patrick grinste nur.  
„Ich habe euch gesehen. Ist sie drin?"  
„Ja. Jessy meinte, sie wolle sich von Sirius verabschieden.", flüsterte Arthur.  
„Glaubst du ihr das?" Arthur schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Ich glaube, sie will ihn befreien.", meinte Patrick.  
„Du weißt davon? ---- Aber, ich glaube auch, dass sie ihn lösen will. Er ist an den Vorhang gebunden und wenn jemand ihn befreien kann, dann Jessy." Arthur sah den Kollegen an. Patrick war erst seit kurzem Ordensmitglied, doch er hatte sich bisher sehr gut gemacht.  
„Ich werde mal nach ihr sehen.", murmelte der junge Mann. „Wann wollte sie zurück sein?"  
„Elf Uhr!", rief Arthur im Davongehen.  
Jessica saß im Schneidersitz vor dem Vorhang. Ihre Hände lagen mit den Handflächen nach oben, auf ihren Knien, als Patrick den Raum betrat. Er hatte einen Unsichtbarkeitszauber angewandt und setzte sich nun in die oberste Reihe, er beobachtete Jessica genau.

Jessica konzentrierte sich mit aller Kraft auf Sirius, in Gedanken stieg sie durch den Vorhang und ging auf die Suche nach ihm. Sie brauchte eine Weile, bis sie Sirius gefunden hatte und er bereit war ihr zu folgen.

Jessica begann schwerer zu atmen, als würde sie harte Arbeit verrichten. Patrick beugte sich etwas vor und erkannte, dass sie zitterte.

Sie hatte nun beinahe zwei Stunden in diesem Raum verbracht, als Jessica plötzlich erschöpft zusammen sackte.  
Sie sah wenig später lächelnd auf und in den Spiegel.  
„Hallo Sirius.", flüsterte sie. Jessica packte den Spiegel sorgfältig ein und stieg die Sitzreihen empor.  
„Hat Arthur Sie gebeten, nach mir zu sehen, Patrick?", fragte sie, als sie auf Höhe der letzten Sitzreiche angekommen war. Patrick zuckte zusammen.  
„Wieso sehen Sie mich?" Jessica schmunzelte.  
„Ich sehe nicht Ihren Körper, ich sehe Ihre Seele, die können Sie nicht unsichtbar machen.", erklärte sie. „Verraten Sie mir, wie ich durch den Raum mit den drehenden Türen komme, ohne mich zu verlaufen?" Patrick nickte und erhob sich langsam. Jessica folgte ihm, den Spiegel sorgsam am Körper haltend.

Es war gut, dass Patrick die große Tür langsam öffnete. So hatte Jessica genügend Zeit, den Unsichtbarkeitszauber auf sich zu legen, als er vor Schreck zurücktrat. Direkt vor der Tür stand Lucius Malfoy, er hielt Arthur im Klammergriff.  
„Ahh, Mr. Monrea!", rief Lucius. "Sehen Sie? Ich habe ihn ertappt, wie er herumschlich." Patrick trat aus der Tür, er spürte, dass Jessica sich an ihm vorbeischob.  
„Arthur, du bist spät dran. ---- Lassen Sie ihn bitte los, Mr. Malfoy. Ich möchte nämlich gern zum Mittag gehen, zu dem Arthur und ich verabredet sind.", erklärte Patrick und Lucius löste verblüfft seinen Griff. Arthur entfernte sich von ihm und rieb sich den schmerzenden Hals. Sie gingen, aber Lucius folgte ihnen langsam. Deshalb achteten sie genau darauf, dass er nicht in Jessicas Nähe gelangte.

Vor dem Ministerium öffnete Patrick die hintere Tür seines Wagens, er trat zur Seite und öffnete Arthur die Beifahrertür. Also nutzte Jessica den Moment und schlüpfte auf die Rückbank. Damit diese Aktion nicht auffiel, zog Patrick seinen Mantel aus und legte ihn ebenfalls auf die Rückbank. Erst als sie schon eine Weile unterwegs waren, löste Jessica den Zauber.  
„Es tut mir leid!", flüsterte sie. Arthur sah sie im Rückspiegel an, er lächelte.  
„Ist ja nichts passiert. Hat es geklappt? Haben Sie Sirius gesehen?", fragte er. Jessica nickte strahlend.  
„Ja, es war nicht einfach, aber es lief alles gut. Danke, Patrick!" Der junge Mann grinste sie an, er brachte sie bis zum Grimauldplatz, bevor er umkehrte.

„Schau dich ruhig um, Sirius!", flüsterte Jessica und lehnte den Seelenspiegel an eine Wand in ihrem Zimmer.  
„Du hast mich befreit, warum? Und, wer bist du?", fragte Sirius aus dem Spiegel.  
„Sirius! Jetzt machst du mich aber traurig, du hast mich wirklich vergessen? Dabei warst du einen Winter lang mein Held!", murmelte sie.  
„Jessy?", fragte er verblüfft. „Wir haben uns lange nicht gesehen. Warum hast du mich befreit?"  
„Du sollst ein Geschenk werden."  
„Harry?" Jessica nickte.  
„Er vermisst dich sehr. Er ist jetzt im Orden, weißt du?"  
„Wieso vertraust du mir? Ich könnte es verraten!", murmelte Sirius. Jessica seufzte.  
„Ach Sirius, ich habe dir immer vertraut. Nie habe ich geglaubt, dass du James verraten hast.", erklärte sie und begann zu grinsen. „Außerdem, könnte es dich teuer zu stehen kommen, uns zu verraten.", murmelte sie. „Ich bestimme über dich, ich kann dich binden, oder dich gehen lassen!" Sirius lachte.  
„Du konntest schon immer mit Macht umgehen. Danke..., dass du mich befreit hast und,... dass du mir vertraust."  
Sirius wurde zum ständigen Begleiter von Jessica.

Das Jahr schritt voran, die Osterferien kamen schnell. Doch es blieb ruhig im Grimauldplatz, Harry blieb bei seinen Freunden in Hogwarts. Der Orden tagte auch nicht, so nutzte Jessica die Zeit anders. Sie nahm weitere Renovierungsarbeiten im Haus vor, doch sie brauchte ein paar Accessoires , dafür musste sie nach London, in die Winkelgasse.  
Sie kam gerade aus einem Geschäft, als sie angesprochen wurde.  
„Hallo Jessy!" Sie wand sich um, sie erkannte das blaue Leuchten sofort.  
„Hallo Draco, wie geht es dir? Verbringst du die Ferien nicht in Hogwarts?", fragte sie ihn. Draco war nicht allein, ein schwarzer Schimmer stand neben ihm.  
„ Ich bin mit Dad hier, ich brauche ein paar Sachen für die Schule, besonders die Zutaten für Zaubertränke.", erklärte Draco und Jessica konnte sein Schmunzeln in der Stimme hören. Sie lächelte verschmitzt zurück.  
„Dann will ich euch nicht aufhalten. Es war schön, dich wiederzusehen, Draco!"  
„Ja, das finde ich auch. Mach's gut, Jessy!" Draco winkte ihr zum Abschied und sie nahm das leichte Kopfnicken seines Dads wahr und erwiderte es.  
„Wer war das?", fragte Lucius seinen Sohn misstrauisch.  
„Jessy? Sie hat mich damals gefunden.", murmelte Draco.  
„Warum weiß ich davon nichts?"  
„Ich fand es nicht so wichtig! ---- Sie ist Snapes Freundin." Draco lief vor seinem Vater, so entging ihm das Aufblitzen in dessen Augen.

Nach den Ferien ging auch Jessica wieder zur Uni. Oft lief sie von dort aus, direkt zu ihrer Wohnung. Hin und wieder begleiteten sie ihre Kommilitonen . Sie bemerkte ihre Beobachter nicht, erst zu spät. Als jemand sie von hinten packte, und herumriss. Sie spürte wie der Schockzauber sie traf, wie jemand sie hochhob und fortschaffte.

Jessica wachte von der Kälte auf, die in ihren Körper kroch. Sie lag auf steinernem Boden, in einem düsteren Raum. Es war niemand in ihrer Nähe. Jessica begann zu zittern. Angst stieg in ihr auf. Wie lange war sie schon hier?

„Professor?" Draco begrüßte seinen Zaubertrankprofessor und Hauslehrer mit einem mulmigen Gefühl.  
„Mr. Malfoy?" Severus nickte ihm leicht zu. Draco sah sich um, sollte er es wirklich ansprechen?  
„Wie... wie geht es Ihrer Freundin?", fragte er leise. Severus brauchte einen Moment, um sich zu sammeln, bevor er antwortete.  
„Ich denke, gut!", flüsterte er kühl.  
„Ich weiß, es geht mich nichts an,...", murmelte Draco. „... aber, ich musste an sie denken. Wir sind uns in den Ferien begegnet, aber das hat Jessy Ihnen bestimmt erzählt." Severus nickte perplex. „Sie vermissen sie bestimmt sehr, Professor.", seufzte Draco.  
„Das kann schon sein..., aber wir haben eine Abmachung: jeder lässt dem anderen, den Raum, den er braucht... aber wieso erzähle ich Ihnen das?" Severus wand sich um und ging davon. Draco sah ihm erstaunt nach. Er schüttelte den Kopf. Nein, er durfte nichts sagen. Damit würde er seinen Dad hintergehen, und das tat ein guter Sohn nicht.

* * *

So, das war es mal wieder...Meinungen, Kritik und sonstige Komentare an mich. °Auf den go-Button deutet°

Bis zum nächsten Kapitel, so in einer Woche...  
°Jedem Reviewer ein Butterbier spendiert°


	6. Severus hilf

Okay...ich habe es gestern nicht mehr geschafft upzuloaden, aber hier ist es, das neue Kapitel mit Jessy.

An meine Beta: Danke Berendis, du bist die Beste...

Zu meinen Reviewern:  
Rosifer: Okay! °tief Luft holt° Erstmal zu dem Review vom vorletzten Kapitel. Severus und das Zurechtstutzen... Ich denke, es muss Sev ziemlich überrascht haben, dass sich überhaupt jemand traut ihn zurecht zu stutzen. Und ein kleiner Hinweis, Jessy hat ein klein wenig Macht, das kommt aber erst in einigen Kapiteln zur Sprache.  
Desandra? Das kommt auch noch zur Sprache, es war ein Test...aber da musst du wohl weiterlesen, ich will nicht zu viel verraten.  
Zu deinem letzten Review: Hey, mein armer Draco. Nimm es ihm nicht übel, aber er ist so erzogen worden und ist in meiner Story einfach noch etwas unsicher, okay?  
Lucius? Er hat seine Gründe...°überleg° Habe ich überhaupt eine Begründung eingebaut?  
Sirius? Hmm, ich habe ihn ja schon mal wiederbelebt, aber in dieser Story hielt ich es für nicht so toll.  
Wie wird Harry reagieren? Das dauert noch etwas...°fies grins°  
Ob es etwas mit Jessy und Sev wird? Lass dich überraschen...  
Weide: Macht doch nichts, dein Review kam doch noch pünktlich. Hoffentlich keine schlimmen Narben? Nun zu deinem Review, okay, ich gebe mir mehr Mühe mit der Einteilung. Ich glaube wir haben da ein kleines Missverständnis...Sev war nicht bei den Malfoys, es war doch schon nach den Ferien...da ist sie wieder die Klarheit. °grins° Sirius wiederzubeleben passte einfach nicht, aber ich verrate dir etwas, er ist ziemlich aktiv...in den nächsten Kapiteln. Nochmal zum Zusammenstutzen, auch wenn es nicht ganz stimmig ist, es musste einfach sein.  
°Verbeug° Bin ganz deiner Meinung, was Draco angeht.

So nun geht es aber endlich weiter...

* * *

5.Severus hilf 

Jessica zuckte zusammen, es wurde plötzlich eisig kalt um sie herum. Sie sah auf und hätte am liebsten aufgestöhnt. Um sie herum schwebten Mengen von farbigen Punkten, gefangene Seelen. Wieder und wieder drangen sie in ihren Körper ein. Bis sich zwei der Seelen schützend vor sie stellten. Sie kannte diese Farben ganz genau.

„Mom? Sirius?" Jessicas Stimme brach, so erschöpft war sie, nach den Angriffen auf ihren Geist. Sie tastete ihre Taschen ab und seufzte auf. Wieder einmal typisch, sie hatte keinen Seelenspiegel dabei.

„Wo bin ich hier gelandet?", fragte sie sich leise. Von der Tür kam ein Geräusch, ein Tablett mit Essen wurde hereingeschoben.

„Was wollen Sie von mir?", fragte Jessica.

„Von dir? Erst einmal gar nichts. Du bist nur der Lockvogel!"

„Für wen?" Diese Stimme jagte ihr Schauer über den Rücken, doch sie musste einfach wissen, wen dieser Mann wollte.

„Deinen Liebsten!" Jessica erstarrte.

„Severus?" Sie vernahm das leise Lachen nur noch durch einen Schleier, der sich in ihrem Kopf aufbaute. ‚Wieso Severus? Jetzt bringe ich ihn auch noch in Gefahr. Woher soll er wissen, dass ich hier bin? Was kann er tun? Wird er überhaupt etwas tun?' Alles um Jessica begann sich zu drehen und sie verlor das Bewusstsein.

In diesem Zustand konnte sie die gefangenen Seelen hören, wie sie vor Schmerz schrieen. Doch auch Sirius Stimme drang zu ihr durch.

„Halte durch... ich hole Hilfe!" Aber er kam nicht weit. Mit einem heftigen Knall wurde er zu Boden geschleudert. „Was ist hier los? Ich kann doch sonst durch Wände gehen.", hörte Jessica ihn schimpfen. Eine der anderen Seelen hob die Stimme.

„Das ist ein Zauber. Wir sind hier gefangen!"

„Gefangen?" Sirius klang verzweifelt.

„Alles kann herein, aber nichts einfach so hinaus!", riefen die gefangenen Seelen. Jessica kam langsam zu sich. Sie konnte nichts tun, nur ausharren. Sie durfte nicht zu lassen, dass die Seelen in sie drangen. Geschah dies zu oft, konnten sie Jessicas Seele aus ihrem Körper vertreiben. Das durfte nicht geschehen.

XxXxXxX

„Remus! Beruhige dich!" Albus versuchte den aufgebrachten Mann zu beruhigen, doch Remus ließ es nicht zu. Plötzlich flog die Tür zum Büro des Direktors auf. Severus trat mit Harry, den er am Arm gepackt hatte ein.

„Albus..." Severus verstummte. „Was ist hier los? Was tust du hier, Remus?", fragte er irritiert.

„Was hat Harry angestellt?", fragte Albus.

„Er hat Mr. Malfoy angegriffen..."

„Ist gar nicht wahr...", widersprach Harry. „Er hat mich zu einem Duell gefordert.", erklärte er und senkte den Kopf. Albus sah ihn sanft an.

„Das ist erst einmal nicht so wichtig!", murmelte er.

Remus ließ sich in einen der Sessel fallen und raufte sich die Haare. Harry ging vorsichtig auf ihn zu und vor Remus in die Knie.

„Ist etwas passiert, Remus? Ist etwas mit Jessy?", fragte er ruhig.

„Sie... sie ist weg... verschwunden!"

„Verschwunden?" Severus sah den Ordenskollegen verwirrt an. „Wie...?"

„Ich habe sie seit einer Woche nicht gesehen. Jessy war heute mit Charlie verabredet... aber, als er vor der Uni auf sie wartete...", Remus seufzte. „...ihre Kommilitonen sagten ihm, dass sie seit einer Woche nicht in den Kursen war." Harry setzte sich perplex, während Severus Remus beobachtete.

„Vielleicht, ist sie fürs Ministerium unterwegs?", murmelte er. Aber Remus schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich war dort. Sie sagen, Jessy hat sich beurlauben lassen, aber sie hätte gestern zurück sein müssen. Es ist nicht ihre Schrift,... auf dem Urlaubsantrag..."

„Hat Jessy irgendetwas erwähnt, Harry? Ihr schreibt euch doch?", fragte Albus. Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, es war alles normal!", flüsterte er.

„Malfoy!", kam es plötzlich von Severus.

„Was?" Albus sah ihn überrascht an.

„Er muss etwas wissen, er hat mich nach meiner Freundin gefragt!", erklärte Severus.

Harry sah zwischen ihm und den anderen hin und her.

„Draco?", fragte er. Severus nickte. Albus erhob sich, er sah Harry an.

„Holen Sie bitte Mr. Malfoy her?", bat er und Harry verschwand.

„Ähmm... eine Frage! Wie wollt ihr Malfoy-Junior meine Anwesenheit erklären?", fragte Remus nervös.

„Wie wäre es mit der Wahrheit? Du bist du, der besorgte Cousin... du beschuldigst mich doch sowieso." Severus sah ihn kalt an.

„Ich mache mir doch nur Sorgen!" Remus vergrub den Kopf in seinen Händen. Severus sah für einen Moment betreten aus, er tätschelte Remus die Schulter, bevor sich die Tür öffnete. Harry betrat gefolgt von Draco das Büro. Remus sah auf, er blinzelte Severus zu.

„Ich hätte nie zu lassen dürfen, dass Jessy sich mit dir einlässt. Niemals!", rief Remus und gab Severus einen kleinen Schubs.

„Du kannst Jessy nicht vorschreiben, in wen sie sich verliebt!", rief dieser und hielt dem Schubsen entgegen.

„Ich hätte meine Cousine niemals nach England bringen dürfen!" Remus ließ sich wieder in den Sessel fallen.

„Remus, es war Schicksal, dass Jessy und Severus sich begegneten!", ging Albus dazwischen, bevor Severus noch etwas erwidern konnte. „Mr. Malfoy, setzen Sie sich!", bat er. Harry setzte sich zu Remus. Aber Severus baute sich vor Draco auf, er sah ihn ernst an.

„Wissen Sie wo Jessy ist?" Draco schluckte, er sah sich unsicher um, dann nickte er. Severus schloss für einen Moment die Augen. „Wo ist sie?" Seine Stimme zitterte leicht.

„Dad hat sie!", flüsterte Draco.

„Bei Ihnen zu Hause?" Severus sah ihn intensiv an. Draco schrak auf.

„Gehen Sie nicht hin. Das will Dad nur, er will Sie dran kriegen!" Er riss die Augen auf und schlug die Hand vor den Mund. „Ich habe Dad verraten.", flüsterte er panisch. Severus legte ihm beruhigend die Hand auf den Arm.

„Er wird es nicht erfahren."

„Erzählen Sie uns, was Sie wissen.", bat Albus sanft.

„McNair hat die Abendwache...", begann Draco seinen Bericht.

„Gut Mr, Malfoy, Sie dürfen gehen! ---- Und, danke!" Albus sah dem jungen Slytherin nach, er bemerkte, wie Dracos Blick zu Harry ging. „Nun Mr. Potter, zu Ihrem Duell." Bei den Worten des Direktors nahm Draco die Beine in die Hand. Albus schloss hinter ihm die Tür. „So, wie soll es weitergehen? Severus? Remus?"

„Severus darf nicht gehen, wenn es eine Falle ist.", murmelte Remus.

„Wir sind im Vorteil, wir wissen davon!", rief Severus. „Ich werde mich umsehen, es gibt gute Unsichtbarkeitszauber!", erklärte er und wollte gehen.

„Seien Sie vorsichtig!", flüsterte Harry. Er sah Severus dankbar an, wieder übernahm dieser freiwillig einen gefährlichen Auftrag.

XxXxXxX

Severus machte sich in seinen Räumen fertig. Draco hatte gesagt, dass McNairs Dienst um sechs Uhr begann, und genau ihn wollte Severus auskundschaften. Es klopfte leise. Severus öffnete die Tür ruckartig, um den Störenfried anzubrüllen.

„Mr. Potter?" Severus sah den Jungen überrascht an. Harry reichte ihm ein Bündel.

„Vielleicht... vielleicht ist es hilfreich!", flüsterte er und lief davon. Severus wickelte das Bündel vorsichtig aus und hielt den Atem an.

„Er hat ihn also noch immer, den Tarnumhang.", murmelte er. Severus nickte leicht, der würde bestimmt helfen. So, wie er Lucius kannte, waren bestimmt einige Blockzauber auf das Anwesen gelegt worden. Vielleicht sogar Unsichtbarkeitsblocker, mit dem Umhang wäre er sicher davor.

XxXxXxX

Severus war gerade pünktlich aufgetaucht, gerade als McNair das Anwesen der Malfoys betrat. Severus folgte ihm mit etwas Abstand ins Haus und hinunter in die Kellerräume. Er versuchte sich den Weg einzuprägen, ebenso wie die Begrüßung des Vormannes. Dann erst trat er zu der eisernen Tür. Er erstarrte, als sein Blick auf die zusammengekauerte Person fiel, die drinnen auf dem Boden lag. Severus eilte zurück an die Wand, als Schritte einen neuen Besucher ankündigten.

„Alles in Ordnung, McNair?" Es war Lucius Malfoy, er trat sogleich zur Tür, er öffnete sie. McNair trat hinzu, er stolperte, doch Lucius hielt ihn zurück. „Na na... du weißt doch, was drin ist, bleibt drin. Ich habe nicht vor, den Zauber allzu bald zu lösen.", murmelte Lucius kalt.

„Ja Sir, danke!" McNair sah in die Zelle. „Sieht nicht gut aus, oder?" Lucius sah ebenfalls hin, er nickte leicht.

„Hey!", rief er. Jessica sah langsam auf. McNair stolperte zurück.

„Haben... haben Sie...das gesehen? Diese Augen?" Lucius schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. Severus trat leise zu ihnen.

Jessica kämpfte mit sich, mit ihrer Schwäche, dann stieg Hoffnung in ihr auf. Sie sah ein bekanntes Schimmern, hinter zwei schwarzen Figuren. Sie sah genauer hin.

„Severus!", flüsterte sie und brach bewusstlos zusammen. Severus musste sich zurückhalten, er würde Lucius liebend gerne einen Fluch auf den Hals jagen und dann zu Jessy eilen.

Lucius sah sich um, er sah McNair an. „Das muss Liebe sein. Wenn sie sogar jetzt nur an ihn denkt. Dabei scheint Severus sie nicht einmal zu vermissen.", murmelte er und schloss die Tür.

Severus schluckte hart um sich zu beruhigen, sonst hätte er Lucius wahrscheinlich in diesem Moment getötet. Irritiert registrierte er eine feuchte Wärme auf seiner Wange, er wischte darüber. Eine Träne? Tat Jessy ihm etwa leid? Schließlich war sie selber Schuld. Er schüttelte den Kopf.

Er verließ mit McNair das Anwesen, nur dass dieser es nicht wusste. Severus wartete einen Moment, bevor er zu den Toren Hogwarts apparierte. Albus erwartete ihn schon, ihn und seinen Bericht.

XxXxXxX

„Das arme Kind!", flüsterte Albus, als Severus endlich seine Ausführungen beendet hatte. Severus hob die Augenbrauen. „Ich weiß Severus, sie ist bestimmt kein Kind mehr." Albus sah seinen Tränkemeister nachdenklich an. „Sie wollen morgen wirklich McNairs Part ganz übernehmen?" Severus nickte.

„Mit dem Vielsafttrank wird es gehen!", erklärte er.

Als Severus sich endlich in seine Gemächer begab, schlug die Uhr bereits zwei. Er brauchte dringend Schlaf. Für den Unterricht und seinen Ausspähdienst bei Lucius. Eines wusste er genau, sie mussten Jessica bald befreien, sonst konnte es zu spät sein.

Er sah immer wieder durch die Gitterstäbe zu Jessica. Hoffentlich wachte sie bald auf. Severus hatte einen Seelenspiegel dabei, den er ihr geben wollte, aber sie musste wach sein, nicht dass Lucius ihn fand.

XxXxXxX

Severus erinnerte sich gut an den kleinen Schrecken heute Abend. Er war gerade in der Nähe des Anwesens erschienen, als jemand ihn ansprach.

„Severus?" Er fuhr panisch herum. Severus hatte den Vielsafttrank in sich und sah nun aus wie McNair. Wer konnte ihn erkennen?

„Remus? Was tust du hier?" Remus sah ihn bedrückt an, dann reichte er Severus einen Gegenstand.

„Gib den Jessy, vielleicht hilft es etwas." Severus sah auf die Miniaturausgabe eines Seelenspiegels, als er wieder aufsah, war Remus bereits verschwunden.

XxXxXxX

Severus sah wieder in die Zelle und kniff die Augen zusammen. Warum sah er bunte Punkte? Hatte er etwas mit dem Vielsafttrank falsch gemacht? Er öffnete die Augen und rieb sie, die Punkte waren noch da. Sie schwirrten alle um Jessica herum, nur zwei davon nicht. Ein roter und ein sandfarbener, es war als würden sie die anderen abwehren. Was sollte das nur? Severus schüttelte den Kopf, er würde mit Albus darüber sprechen.

XxXxXxX

Jessica stöhnte und richtete sich langsam auf.

„Jessy?" Sie hörte jemanden ihren Namen rufen und sah in die Richtung, die sie vermutete. Es dauerte einen Augenblick, bis sie klar sah, dann lächelte sie leicht.

„Severus?"

„Halte durch, Jessy. Wir werden dich hier raus holen.", erklärte Severus. Jessica nickte. „Ich habe einen deiner Spiegel hier. Kannst du ihn brauchen?" Severus bemerkte gar nicht, dass er Jessica inzwischen einfach duzte. Doch es machte ihr nichts aus. Sie nickte wieder, diesmal heftiger. Severus öffnete den Riegel, er legte den Spiegel auf den Boden und schubste ihn in die Zelle. Jessica fing ihn auf, bevor er gegen die Wand schlug. Sie schob ihm ein leeres Tablett zu. „Hast du Hunger?" Das konnte er sich gut vorstellen. Er fing das Tablett auf und runzelte die Stirn. Wie kam es, dass das Tablett wieder herauskam? Wenn doch alles drin bleiben sollte. Severus schob ihr ein volles Tablett zu.

„Danke!", kam es krächzend von Jessica.

„Vielleicht schaffst du es näher zur Tür, Jessy. Wir werden dich bald holen, versuch es..." Severus lauschte. Schritte? Er überlegte, den Trank hatte er gerade genommen, also sah er abwartend zur Treppe. Überrascht sah er seine Ablösung an, war es wirklich schon Mitternacht. Er nickte Jessica kurz zu und schloss die Tür der Zelle.

„Alles in Ordnung, McNair?"

„Alles klar. Bis morgen, selbe Zeit, selber Ort." Severus eilte hinaus, zu Albus.

XxXxXxX

„Wir müssen sie da herausholen, Albus!", rief Severus, nachdem er seinen Bericht abgegeben hatte.

„Ja, das müssen wir, so schnell wie möglich.", antwortete der Direktor.

„Wie kam es, dass ich diese Seelen gesehen habe?", überlegte Severus. Albus hatte gemeint, es müssen Seelen gewesen sein.

„Die Magie des Spiegels, vielleicht färbt sie ab.", erklärte Albus schmunzelnd. Er ging zum Kamin und rief Remus hinzu. Gemeinsam beratschlagten sie ihr weiteres Vorgehen.

XxXxXxX

Wieder betrat Severus das Haus unter dem Tarnumhang, er folgte McNair in den Keller. Er sah durch die Gitterstäbe und stutzte, dann grinste er. Jessica hatte auf ihn gehört, sie war näher zur Tür gekrochen. Severus wandte sich um, holte tief Luft und folgte dem Plan. Zuerst trank er den Vielsafttrank, während der Verwandlungsphase schlug er McNair nieder. Ihm blieben genau sechzig Minuten. Severus bedeckte den Bewusstlosen mit dem Tarnumhang. ‚Hoffentlich hat Albus recht!' Severus öffnete die Zellentür. Jessica sah ihm entgegen. Er nahm das Tablett und betete. Albus meinte, es läge ein Zauber darauf, der eine Pforte in Lucius' Zauber einflocht.

„Jessy, du musst herkommen!", rief er ihr leise zu. Jessica kroch langsam auf ihn zu, sie murmelte dabei.

‚Befreiungszauber!', schoss es Severus durch den Kopf. Er sah die farbigen Punkte auf sich zu kommen. Severus nahm das Tablett, er hob es im Türrahmen vom Boden hoch. Schon schoss ein schimmernder Punkt an ihm vorbei.

„Komm Jessy, komm! Wir haben nicht viel Zeit." Severus sah Jessica ernst an. Er sah auch, dass sie sich anstrengte, sie war einfach zu schwach. Es kam ihm vor, als dauerte es Stunden, da endlich erreichte Jessica die Tür. Severus ergriff ihre Hand und zog sie zu sich. Das Tablett fiel leise scheppernd zu Boden, als er Jessica in seine Arme zog. Er sah zur Uhr. „Jetzt aber schnell raus hier. Remus wartet draußen. Ich wickele dich in den Tarnumhang, keine Angst, Jessy!", flüsterte Severus und zog den Umhang von McNair. Jessica sah ihn mit flatternden Lidern an, dann verlor sie das Bewusstsein.

Severus nahm sie auf die Arme und eilte hinaus in Richtung der Grundstücksgrenze.

„Severus, hier!" Remus kam auf ihn zu. „Wo ist sie?"

„Tarnumhang! Es geht ihr den Umständen entsprechend.", flüsterte Severus. Er legte Jessica in die Arme ihres Cousins. Sie apparierten gleichzeitig. Remus mit Jessica in Sicherheit und Severus zum Hauptportal der Malfoys.

XxXxXxX

Er sprach mit Malfoy, als McNair auftauchte, sie flüsterten. Severus verstand sie nicht, nur Lucius' letzte Worte: „Denkt an die Wohnung!" ‚Nein!' Severus versteifte sich. ‚Bei Merlin, nein!' Remus war mit Jessica auf dem Weg dorthin. Es war auf einmal, als wäre er weit weg. Severus begann intensiv zu denken. ‚Nach Fernwallhouse, das Passwort ist Schlangenschwert.' Immer wieder dachte er daran, wiederholte diesen Gedanken.

XxXxXxX

Remus hatte gerade Jessicas Wohnung betreten, als sie sich in seinen Armen regte.

„Kamin schnell!" Remus tat wie sie sagte, er streute das Flohpulver und Jessica sprach die Adresse. Remus hörte noch, wie die Wohnungstür eingetreten wurde, dann verwirbelten die Bilder. Er spürte eine Blockade und hörte Jessica flüstern, dann standen sie in einer marmornen Eingangshalle.

Remus entdeckte einen Sessel und ließ Jessica darauf runter, er befreite sie von dem Tarnumhang.

„Jessy? Geht es dir gut?", fragte er.

„So kalt!", flüsterte Jessica mit den Zähnen klappernd.

„Wo sind wir hier?", fragte Remus sich.

„Severus' Haus!", flüsterte Jessica. „Mom ist bei ihm geblieben. Er hat ihr das Passwort gegeben. Severus hat wohl mitbekommen, was Malfoy vorhatte.", erklärte sie erschöpft und immer noch zitternd.

Ein Flüstern ließ Remus herum fahren. Hinter ihm war eine Hauselfe aufgetaucht.

„Kann ich etwas tun, Sir?", piepste sie. Remus sah sie lächelnd an.

„Es ist kalt hier. Könnten wir eine Decke bekommen?", bat er. Die kleine Hauselfe sah ihn abschätzend an.

„Kommen, Sir. Im Wohnzimmer ist es warm, Sir!" Sie brachten Jessica ins Wohnzimmer, kaum lag sie auf der Couch, war sie auch schon eingeschlafen. Remus breitete noch die Decke über sie, dann setzte er sich in einen Sessel an ihrer Seite.

„Vielen Dank!", murmelte er der Hauselfe zu.

XxXxXxX

Severus verließ das Anwesen der Malfoys, er apparierte zur Winkelgasse. Dort nutzte er den Kamin im tropfenden Kessel, um nach Hause zu kommen. Er trat in die Eingangshalle und sah sich um. Hatten sie es nicht geschafft? Er hatte es so gehofft. Seine Hauselfe kam aus dem Wohnzimmer.

„Guten Abend, Master Snape! Sie haben Besuch, in Wohnzimmer, Sir!", piepste sie.

„Danke, Cleva!" Severus begab sich zum Wohnzimmer.

Schweigend betrachtete er Jessica im Schlaf und Remus, der sie besorgt beobachtete. Leise trat er ein.

„Remus?", fragte er leise. Remus schrak auf.

„Severus!"

„Ich bin froh, dass ihr hier seid, Remus. Als ich Lucius etwas von einer Wohnung sagen hörte... Merlin... ich dachte, es sei aus.", murmelte Severus.

„Wie kam Jessy an das Passwort für den Kamin?" Remus sah ihn nachdenklich an.

„Ich hatte ein seltsames Gefühl und irgendwie war ein roter Schimmer in der Nähe!", erklärte Severus.

„Miriam war noch dort." Severus nickte.

„Ich glaube schon, aber wie sie es geschafft hat, euch rechtzeitig zu erreichen, weiß ich nicht!", murmelte er eher zu sich selbst. Remus grinste.

„Aber ich weiß es. Die Seele ihrer Mom ist mit ihr verbunden, und eine Seele kann innerhalb von Sekunden zu ihrem Herrn gelangen. Läuft wie das Apparieren!", erklärte er und gähnte herzhaft. Severus sah zu Jessica.

„Wie geht es ihr?", fragte er leise.

„Ich denke, sie ist in Ordnung. Jessy braucht nur Ruhe. Wenn sie aufwacht, bringe ich sie nach Hause!", murmelte Remus.

„Nein... ich meine... ihr solltet hier bleiben. Das ist erst einmal sicherer... Was, wenn Mr. Malfoy bei seinem Vater plaudert?" Severus sah Remus ernst an.

„Macht es dir nichts aus, wenn wir dein Haus bevölkern?" Remus war überrascht, echte Sorge in Severus' Blick zu entdecken. Dieser schüttelte den Kopf.

„Das ist in Ordnung. Ich werde Albus Bescheid geben, dass ich die Nächte außer Haus verbringe."

„Du willst uns Gesellschaft leisten? Das ist... nett von dir,... dass wir hier bleiben dürfen." Remus sah Severus dankbar an.

Cleva, die Hauselfe, kam herein, sie brachte Tee und Gebäck.

„Bereite bitte zwei Gästezimmer vor, Cleva!", bat Severus sie.

„Ja, Master Snape!" Cleva eilte geschäftig hinaus.

XxXxXxX

Nachdem Severus und Remus ihre Teestunde beendet hatte, nahm Severus Jessica auf die Arme. Er trug sie eine leicht gewundene Treppe hinauf. Remus folgte ihm, sie gingen an einer Tür vorüber und betraten das zweite Zimmer. Hier ließ Severus seine Last auf das Bett nieder.

„Cleva?" Die Hauselfe trat hinzu. „Miss Jessy braucht Schlafkleidung!" Severus zog Remus aus dem Zimmer. „Lass Cleva etwas Zeit.", bat Severus. Er wies auf die erste Tür. „Das ist dein Zimmer. Ich schlafe auf der anderen Seite von Jessys Zimmer. Das Badezimmer ist gegenüber!", erklärte er. Remus hörte ihm nur teilweise zu, also wiederholte Severus seine Beschreibung und fragte ihn noch einmal ab.

Cleva kam aus dem Zimmer.

„Sie ist nicht aufgewacht, Sir. Sollen ihre Kleider gereinigt werden?", fragte sie. Severus sah widerwillig auf die schmutzigen Kleidungsstücke.

„Nein! Vernichte sie. Wir werden etwas passendes finden!", erklärte er. Remus war sofort an Jessicas Seite geeilt und dort blieb er vorerst auch.

* * *

So, das war es wieder.  
Kritiken, Meinungen oder Kommentare (diesmal ohne Rechtschreibfehler) an mich...° auf den GO-Button deutet° 

Bis zum nächsten Mal

Noel °zu ihrer Pizza stürmt° "Mag jemand ein Stück?" °die Reviewer gern dazu einlädt°


	7. Erkenntnisse

Okay, da bin ich wieder, bei mir hat es etwas länger gedauert. °traurig schaut° Kein Review für das letzte Kapitel? Nicht mal eine Kritik? Ich konnte in den Stats sehen, dass es um die 30 mal angeklickt wurde...es ist wirklich schade, dass ihr dann nicht mal ein kleines Review übrig habt. Jetzt kann ich verstehen, dass meine Freundin das Schreiben aufgeben wollte. Aber wozu hat man Freunde, wenn die einen nicht wieder aufbauen? Zum Glück habe ich auch welche und die sagen mir, was sie von meinen Storys halten. Bisher gefiel ihnen diese Geschichte hier ganz gut, und sie haben jetzt auch die nächsten Kapitel schon...

Meine Beta, Berendis, war nämlich fleißig, sie hat alle Kapitel schon durchgearbeitet, und wenn ich mich recht erinnere, dann fand sie die Geschichte gut.

Na ja, ich will euch nicht nerven, mit meiner Niedergeschlagenheit...deshalb geht es gleich los mit dem neuen Kapitel...

* * *

6. Erkenntnisse 

„Remus? Sprich mit mir!" Remus sah irritiert zu dem Spiegel in Jessicas Hand, er nahm ihn ihr vorsichtig ab.

„Sirius? Also hat sie dich doch befreit." Remus sah den alten Freund grinsend an.

„Yep, so ist Jessy halt!" Sirius grinste ebenfalls.

„Ich hätte es mir denken können. Warst du bei ihr?", fragte Remus leise. Sirius brauchte einen Moment, dann verstand er, was Remus meinte. Er nickte.

„Ja, es war hart für Jessy. Miriam und ich, wir hatte eine Menge zu tun. Wir mussten Jessy binden. Gefangene Seelen wollten sie aus ihrem Körper vertreiben, sie hätten es beinahe geschafft!", murmelte Sirius.

„Prima von Sniefelus, euch hier unterzubringen, oder?", fragte er. Remus nickte grinsend. „Weißt du? Er... er ist in Ordnung... auch wenn ich es erst in den letzten Tagen eingesehen habe." Remus lachte leise über Sirius' Worte.

„Er hat sein Leben riskiert für Jessy, ohne, dass er es musste. Ich weiß nicht, warum er das tut.", murmelte er.

„Er hat ein Herz!", flüsterte Sirius. Remus sah ihn überrascht an, auch an der Tür gab es einen verblüfften Blick. Severus hatte einfach nicht widerstehen können, er lauschte. Eine alte Slytheringewohnheit.

„Kannst du dich erinnern, an die Ferien im fünften Jahr, Remus?" Remus überlegte.

„Winterferien? Du warst Jessys Held." , murmelte er. „Ich weiß noch genau, was ich damals dachte. Jetzt ist er verrückt geworden! Du bist auf den See rausgelaufen, dann warst du weg. Kopfüber in ein Loch im Eis gesprungen. Keiner hatte gesehen, dass Jessy eingebrochen war, weder James noch ich. Du bist nach ihr getaucht und hast sie rausgefischt. Danach wart ihr beide für den Rest der Ferien krank." Remus lachte leise.

„Yep! Aber das meinte ich eigentlich nicht. Die Sommerferien, weißt du? Damals war ich unten durch bei ihr. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass eine Sechsjährige so hart sein könnte.", bemerkte Sirius.

„Ja, ich weiß noch, sie hat dich geschnitten und nicht nur dich!", rief Remus lachend.

„Yep, aber das schlimmste war ihre Standpauke. Ich kam mir vor, als würde meine Mutter mich ausschimpfen, und kein Kind.", murmelte Sirius und rollte mit den Augen.

„Ja... ich kann mich erinnern. Ich frage mich, wie sie es herausgefunden hat, ob sie damals schon diese Kraft hatte?" Remus sah Jessica nachdenklich an.

„Ohhh... ich denke schon, wie sollte sie sonst von Severus erfahren haben. Sie hat James so wild beschimpft, weil er Severus immer angriff, und noch dazu ohne Grund! Doch dann kam sie auf mich und irgendwie auf die Vollmondnacht im dritten Jahr..." Sirius verzog das Gesicht. Remus lachte.

„Oh ja, ich erinnere mich gut! Sie hat dich in der Luft zerrissen,... Merlin, du hast mir so leid getan. Aber, wenn ich gewusst hätte,...", er stockte.

„Yep, du kamst auch noch dran. Die Nacht im dritten Jahr konnte sie dir nicht vorwerfen... Aber dein Wegsehen, als Vertrauensschüler. Oh Mann, mir klingeln noch heute die Ohren. Sie hat einen ganzen Monat nicht mit uns gesprochen..." Remus unterbrach ihn.

„Wie hast du sie dazu gebracht? Ich meine, am Ende der Ferien war es doch wieder okay."

„Es war schwer. Ich habe sie gefragt. Sie sagte ich solle mich bei Severus entschuldigen... Also schrieb ich einen Brief.", erklärte Sirius. „Ich schrieb nicht wirklich eine Entschuldigung... eigentlich war ich froh, als Severus den Brief zerrissen hat. Aber heute wünschte ich, ich hätte alles nicht getan, oder mich wenigstens entschuldigt." Sirius seufzte.

„Manchmal...", begann Remus leise. „... wünschte ich mir, es gäbe keine Häusereinteilung in Hogwarts,... dann wären wir vielleicht alle Freunde geworden.", erklärte er. Sirius nickte.

„Ich glaube auch... Severus hätte seine Freunde zumindest nicht verraten." Remus sah ihn an und nickte lächelnd, dann sah er wieder nach Jessica.

Severus trat ins Zimmer. „Remus? Wie geht es ihr?"

„Sie schläft immer noch." Remus setzte sich wieder.

„Du solltest etwas essen. Cleva zeigt dir das Esszimmer. Ich bleibe so lange hier.", bot Severus an. Remus folgte der Hauselfe nach draußen. Severus setzte sich und zog ein Buch aus dem Umhang. Sein Blick fiel auf den kleinen Spiegel, der noch immer Sirius' Antlitz zeigte.

„Black?"

„Hallo, Severus!" Sie nickten sich gegenseitig zu. „Severus?" Sirius beobachtete ihn aufmerksam.

„Ja?", fragte Severus mit genervtem Unterton.

„Danke!", murmelte Sirius. Severus hob die Augenbrauen. „Dafür, dass du Jessy da rausgeholt hast!"

„Okay!"

„Und... auch wenn du es nicht hören willst... Ich bin bereits tot, deine Blicke kannst du also sein lassen.", murmelte Sirius unter Severus' stechendem Blick. „Es tut mir leid, was ich dir angetan habe. Ich... ich weiß... dass es unverzeihlich ist, aber es tut mir wirklich leid!" Sirius atmete laut aus, er hatte sich endlich entschuldigt und es war, als wäre er etwas leichter dadurch. Severus schluckte.

„Entschuldigung angenommen!"

„Das ist mehr, als ich erwartet habe.", flüsterte Sirius. Keiner der beiden bemerkte den kurzen Blick vom Bett, doch Jessica kuschelte sich glücklich in die Decken und schlief wieder ein.

Remus kam bald zurück und nahm seinen Platz an Jessicas Seite ein. Erst weit nach Mitternacht brachte Severus ihn dazu, zu Bett zu gehen.

„Aber, wenn sie aufwacht?", fragte Remus unsicher.

„Dann hören wir sie!", beruhigte Severus ihn.

„Und wenn nicht? Sie kennt sich hier im Haus nicht aus." Remus wollte sie einfach nicht alleine lassen. Severus nahm seinen Zauberstab und markierte magische Wege, er schrieb Worte an die Türen. „Remus" „Severus" „Bad" und „Jessy", auch auf die Treppe legte er einen Zauber.

„So recht?", fragte er dann. Remus nickte widerwillig und verließ das Zimmer. An der Tür warf er einen letzten Blick zurück. Severus schob ihn rigoros zu seinem Zimmer. „Sirius und Miriam passen schon auf!", flüsterte er.

Jessica wachte wenig später auf, sie tastete sich durch das Zimmer zur Tür. Als sie auf den Flur trat, begann sie zu lächeln. Da hatte jemand gut vorgesorgt. Langsam ging sie zu der Tür mit der Aufschrift; „Bad". Ein leises Fluchen entfuhr ihr, als sie gegen etwas stieß. Es war ein Hocker, er kratzte leicht über den Boden. Auf dem Rückweg wich sie ihm bereits aus. Sie kroch zurück unter die Decke, die Tür ließ sie nur angelehnt.

Remus wunderte sich am Morgen darüber, doch Severus winkte grinsend ab und schickte ihn zum Frühstück. Er selbst stand für einen Moment an Jessicas Bett. Ihre Augenlider flatterten, dann sah sie ihn an.

„Guten Morgen!", flüsterte Jessica. Severus lächelte leicht.

„Guten Morgen, gut geschlafen? Ich hoffe, Sie haben sich nicht weh getan.", murmelte er. Jessica sah ihn verwirrt an, dann erkannte sie, was Severus meinte.

„Der Hocker? Sie haben mich gehört?" Er nickte kurz. Jessica sah ihn nachdenklich an.

„Danke... danke, dass Sie mich befreit haben."

„Gern geschehen!" Jessica grinste ihn an.

„Ähmm... darf ich Ihre Dusche benutzen?" Das leise Schnauben, was von Severus ausging, konnte man als Lachen deuten.

„Vielleicht wäre ein Bad angebracht. Ich schicke Cleva rauf, sie wird Ihnen helfen.", erklärte Severus. „Ach ja, Kleider brauchen Sie auch noch. Die alten waren nicht mehr zu retten." Jessica sah ihn überrascht an, dass er an so etwas dachte.

Severus ging währenddessen hinunter zu Remus, der gleich aufsprang.

„Bleib sitzen, Remus! Jessy ist in der Wanne.", rief Severus.

„Jessy ist wach? Wie geht es ihr?" Remus sah ihn neugierig an.

„Das kann sie dir dann selbst erzählen." Severus holte sein Frühstück vom Büffet, und wollte sich gerade setzen, als es an der Haustür läutete.

Jessica rubbelte sich gründlich trocken, sie hatte das Bad wirklich genossen, besonders, als Cleva ihr die Haare wusch. Jetzt fühlte sie sich wieder sauber.

„Wem gehören diese Kleider?", fragte Jessica, nachdem sie in die Jeans und einen Pullover geschlüpft war. Die Kleider passten wie angegossen, sie lagen wie eine zweite Haut auf ihrem Körper. Cleva hatte erwähnt das beides schwarz war.

„Sie sind von Master Snape, er hat sie etwas kleiner gezaubert.", erklärte Cleva.

„Das ist nett von ihm. Der Pullover ist so schön weich.", schwärmte Jessica und fuhr mit dem Ärmel über ihre Wange.

Als sie gerade die Treppe hinunter gehen wollte, läutete es an der Tür. Jessica sah Severus' schimmernde Gestalt öffnen. Er unterhielt sich mit jemandem, das konnte sie hören, doch sie sah niemanden. Es musste ein Muggel sein.

Severus öffnete die Tür und sah sich seinem Nachbarn gegenüber.

„Mr. Wilms?"

„Also sind Sie doch zu Hause, Mr. Snape!", begann der Mann. „Ich habe gestern Abend Licht gesehen. Und Sie sagten doch, Sie wären erst im Juni zurück. Da wollte ich nach dem Rechten sehen.", erklärte er. Severus sah ihn freundlich an.

„Das ist sehr nett von Ihnen, Mr. Wilms, dass Sie sich Sorgen machen. ---- Ich bin auch sehr kurzentschlossen hergekommen. Eine Freundin brauchte meine Hilfe, sie wird eine Weile hier wohnen!", merkte Severus an.

„Sie alleine?", fragte Wilms überrascht.

„Nein, nein...ihr Cousin bleibt bei ihr. Und ich habe mich entschlossen eine Weile zu pendeln.", erklärte Severus. Als er ein Geräusch von der Treppe vernahm, wandte er sich um. „Da ist mein Gast auch schon! ---- Guten Morgen, Jessy!", rief Severus ihr noch einmal zu.

„Guten Morgen auch, Severus. Ich will nicht stören.", ging Jessica darauf ein. Severus winkte sie herüber. „Kommen Sie nur her. Vielleicht werden Sie sich öfter begegnen. Das ist Mr. Wilms, mein Nachbar. ---- Jessica Minor." Jessica reichte ihm die Hand und Wilms drückte sie freundlich.

„Ich kümmere mich um Mr. Snapes Pferde. Dämon wollte heute unbedingt nach seinem Herrn sehen.", erklärte er. Jessica sah Severus überrascht an.

„Sie haben Pferde? Das wusste ich noch gar nicht.", bemerkte sie. Severus schmunzelte. „Sie können ja nicht alles wissen, Jessy." Jessica seufzte.

„Schade, dass ich Dämon nicht sehen kann, er ist bestimmt ein schönes Pferd." Wilms sah sie an, er nahm ihre Hand.

„Kommen Sie! Sie können ihn vielleicht nicht sehen, aber spüren können Sie ihn." Er brachte sie zu dem wunderschönen Hengst.

„Welche Farbe hat er? Wenn ich raten müsste, würde ich sagen, er ist pechschwarz." Wilms lachte.

„Das ist richtig, er ist schwarz wie die Nacht." Jessica strich dem Hengst über den Hals, nachdem sie ihm ihren Geruch aufnehmen lassen hat.

„Sie hatten schon öfter mit Pferden zu tun?", fragte Wilms.

„Ja, ich bin oft ausgeritten, mein Dad hat mich mitgenommen. Er hat immer aufgepasst, dass nichts passiert." Jessica lachte leise auf, als Dämon ihr in den Nacken blies. „Nach Dads Tod bin ich nur noch wenig geritten. Mirabell, meine Stute kannte den Weg. Doch ohne Dad war es nicht mehr so schön. Ich habe Mirabell verschenkt. Ein kleiner Junge war sehr froh darüber, glaube ich.", erzählte Jessica leise und strich Dämon dabei sanft übers Fell. Wilms sah Jessica traurig an.

„Dämon kennt auch den Weg genau. Ich könnte auf seinem Rücken schlafen, er bringt mich immer zum Ziel!", murmelte er. „Wenn Sie mal ausreiten wollen, sagen Sie Bescheid. Ich begleite Sie dann!", bot Wilms Jessica an. Sie hob den Kopf und ein strahlendes Lächeln breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus.

„Wirklich? Das wäre toll!", rief sie. Wilms lachte und brachte Jessica zurück zur Haustür, wo Severus noch immer stand und sie beobachtete.

„Ein schönes Pferd, Ihr Dämon!", stellte Jessica leise fest, als sie ins Haus trat.

„Danke...", begann Severus. Er wurde von Remus unterbrochen, der die Halle betrat.

„Jessy, da bist du... Oh hallo!" Remus begrüßte Wilms.

„Das ist also der Cousin, der jungen Dame?", fragte dieser. Severus nickte. „Ich bin Adam Wilms, wir sind für eine Weile Nachbarn.", erklärte Wilms und schüttelte Remus' Hand. „Ich werde mich jetzt wieder verabschieden. Wir sehen uns bestimmt, die Tage!", rief er noch und ging davon.

Severus nutzte direkt nach dem Frühstück den Kamin nach Hogwarts, um den Unterricht pünktlich zu erreichen. Die erste Stunde Gryffindor und Slytherin, sechste Stufe stand an. Also Draco und Harry, beide sahen ihn die ganze Zeit fragend an. Doch er musste ihre Neugierde zügeln. Severus machte es sich einfach, und verdonnerte die beiden zum gemeinsamen Arbeiten am heutigen Trank. Ungewöhnlicher Weise verlief die Teamarbeit der zwei reibungslos und ruhig. Als es endlich läutete, packte Harry seine Sachen langsamer, als sonst zusammen.

„Mr. Potter, Sie bleiben bitte noch!", rief Severus. Er hatte bemerkt, dass auch Hermione und Ron sich Zeit ließen. Severus musste Harry einfach allein sprechen. Doch Draco ließ sich nicht abschütteln. „Haben Sie keinen Unterricht, Mr. Malfoy?", fragte Severus deshalb. Draco zuckte zusammen und verließ das Klassenzimmer. Harry trat an das Lehrerpult.

„Professor?", sprach er Severus an. Er schrak aus seinen Gedanken auf und sah den schwarzhaarigen Jungen an. Er griff unter das Pult und reichte Harry den Tarnumhang.

„Den bekommen Sie zurück. Vielen Dank, fürs Leihen!" Harry nahm das Kleidungsstück an sich.

„Gern geschehen. Wenn es geholfen hat.", erklärte er. Harry wollte nicht direkt nach Jessica fragen, doch Severus erahnte seine Gedanken.

„Es geht ihr gut.", murmelte Severus deshalb.

„Ist sie im Grimauldplatz?", fragte Harry vorsichtig.

„Sie wollen doch nicht etwa den Kamin benutzen? Da muss ich Sie enttäuschen... Jessy und Remus wohnen für ein paar Tage... in meinem Haus!", erklärte Severus. „Jetzt sollten Sie aber los, die nächste Stunde beginnt gleich und so weit ich weiß, haben Sie Kräuterkunde?" Harry sah zur Uhr und verabschiedete sich eilig.

"Sagen Sie Jessy einen schönen Gruß, Professor? Und, dass ich froh bin, dass es ihr gut geht? ---- Ach, und danke, Professor!" Damit war er verschwunden.

Severus ging zur Tür, um sie zu schließen. Er entdeckte Draco auf dem Gang.

„Mr. Malfoy?" Draco fuhr ertappt herum.

„Professor?" Severus winkte ihn zu sich heran.

„Ich werde Ihnen nicht sagen, ... was, wann, wo und warum passiert ist. Da ich nicht will, dass Sie Ihren Vater belügen müssen...", begann Severus flüsternd. „... nur eines, es geht Jessy gut, sie ist in Sicherheit." Er wartete Dracos Reaktion ab und wurde überrascht. Draco strahlte ihn an.

„Das ist gut!", flüsterte er. „Ich muss jetzt aber los, Professor. Danke, dass Sie es mir gesagt haben, jetzt bin ich beruhigt." Und dann lief Draco davon.

Severus kehrte jeden Abend nach Fernwallhouse zurück. Er spielte mit Remus Schach, oder las Jessica aus einem Buch vor. Er verzauberte für Jessica sogar einige Bücher aus seiner privaten Sammlung, damit sie tagsüber selber lesen konnte.

„Remus? ---- Ach, da bist du." Jessica betrat das Wohnzimmer. Es war Freitagmittag.

„Wo soll ich auch sonst sein? Ich frage mich, wann Severus uns gehen lässt?", murmelte Remus und legte sein Buch zur Seite.

„Er macht sich doch nur Sorgen.", rief Jessica lachend. „Ich wollte nur Bescheid sagen... ich reite aus!"

„Begleitet Wilms dich?", fragte Remus abgelenkt.

„Nein, heute nicht. Er meinte, ich komme gut allein mit Dämon zurecht.", erklärte Jessica. „Ich lasse dir den Spiegel da, falls etwas ist, kann Mom dich rufen." Remus nickte.

„Okay, viel Spaß. Pass auf dich auf!", murmelte er. Jessica ging in den Stall.

Es machte Jessica viel Spaß, auf Dämon zu reiten. Nachdem sie ihn gesattelt hatte, führte Jessica ihn aus dem Stall. Sie saß auf und überließ Dämon die Führung. Er entschied, wohin es gehen soll. Sie ritten durch den Wald, Jessica konnte es riechen, und der Wind spielte in den Bäumen. Sie waren eine ganze Zeit unterwegs, als es lauter um sie wurde und Dämon stoppte.

„Miss Jessy, hat Dämon Sie hergeführt?", rief jemand sie an.

„Mr. Wilms? Wo bin ich hier gelandet?", fragte Jessica und saß ab. Wilms lachte leise und nahm ihr Dämons Zügel ab.

„Heute hat er die Waldstrecke ausgesucht.", bemerkte er. „Hat er am See angehalten?" Jessica nickte.

„Ja, es war so wunderbar ruhig dort. Aber jetzt ist es so laut hier.", erklärte sie irritiert.

„Hier reite ich immer nach der Waldstrecke hin. Wir sind im Dorf, vor einem Café. Ich trinke immer einen Kaffe, während Dämon sich ausruht. Kommen Sie mit rein? Der Kaffee ist hervorragend.", schwärmte Wilms. Jessica überlegte.

„Kriegt man auch heiße Schokolade?", fragte sie und betrat an Wilms Arm das Café. Sie unterhielten sich angeregt, und die Zeit verflog.

„Hallo Remus!", begrüßte Severus ihn.

„Hallo Severus..." Remus seufzte. „…sag mal. Ich nehme ja gern deine Gastfreundschaft an, aber ..."Severus unterbrach ihn.

„Aber, du willst wieder nach London!", stellte er fest. Remus nickte. „Ich denke, am Montag könnt ihr zurück in den Grimmauldplatz.", erklärte Severus. Remus sah ihn überrascht an, dann runzelte er die Stirn.

„Was machst du eigentlich schon zu Hause, Severus?", fragte er.

„Schon? Es ist fünf Uhr!", bemerkte Severus. Remus sprang auf.

„So spät? Wo ist Jessy?" Er lief in die Halle und rief nach Jessica.

„Was ist denn los?" Severus sah Remus verwirrt an. Cleva erschien in der Küchentür.

„Sir? Miss Jessy ist noch nicht zurück, Sir!", piepste sie.

„Merlin..." Remus raufte sich die Haare. „Sie ist seit vier Stunden draußen.", murmelte er. Remus griff nach dem kleinen Spiegel, doch es war nichts zu sehen. Also war Jessica nicht in Gefahr, oder?

„Wie bitte? Remus, wenn ihr etwas passiert ist! Ist sie mit Wilms unterwegs?", fragte Severus nervös.

„Nein, nur sie und Dämon!", flüsterte Remus.

„Wir müssen sie suchen!" Severus zog Remus zum Stall.

Jessica lachte über Wilms Geschichten und trank ihre Schokolade aus.

„Wo sind wir eigentlich? Ich meine, brauche ich englische oder schottische Pfund?", fragte sie und kramte in ihrer Tasche.

„Englische Pfund, aber Rosa nimmt auch schottisches Geld, es ist nicht weit zur Grenze.", erklärte Wilms.

„Also, England?" Jessica winkte der Kellnerin.

„Das waren drei Schokoladen? ---- sechs Pfund und achtzig Pence." Jessica zählte das Geld ab und fragte Wilms nach der Zeit.

„Oh es ist fünf Uhr und dreißig Minuten.", antwortete er.

„So spät? Oje... Remus wird sich Sorgen machen und Severus ist bestimmt auch schon zu Hause." Jessica sprang auf. „Ich sollte schnell aufbrechen.", rief sie.

„Das dürfte zu spät sein.", kam eine schnarrende Stimme von der Tür.

„Severus?" Jessica seufzte, sie setzte sich wieder.

„Wir haben uns wirklich Sorgen gemacht." Severus' Stimme klang ehrlich besorgt.

„Tut mir leid, ich habe eben die Zeit vergessen.", erklärte Jessica bedrückt.

„Ach, Jessy... ich bin nur froh, dass es dir gut geht." Remus trat heran.

„Mir ist nichts geschehen, aber Mr. Wilms Geschichten waren so toll und die Schokolade lecker!", schwärmte sie. Remus lachte.

„Jessy, unsere Naschkatze." Er drückte kurz ihre Schulter.

„Sollen wir? Das Abendessen wartet..." Severus mahnte zum Aufbruch.

Jessica verabschiedete sich lachend von Wilms, der sie vors Café begleitet hatte. Dann streckte sie ihre Hand aus. Severus beobachtete diese Geste mit gerunzelter Stirn, dann sah er eher verblüfft auf das Geschehen. Dämon schnappte nach dem Knoten in seinen Zügeln und löste ihn. Als er es geschafft hatte, trat Dämon zu Jessica und schnaubte ihr kurz in die Hand. Jessica strahlte, sie griff nach dem Sattel und schwang sich auf Dämons Rücken.

„Wie hast du das gemacht? Wieso macht Dämon das?", fragte Remus verblüfft. Jessica lachte.

„Er weiß, dass ich Hilfe brauche und ich habe ihm gezeigt, wie er mir helfen kann. Dämon tut es einfach.", erklärte sie.

„Er hilft Ihnen? Aber Dämon ist ein Pferd.", murmelte Severus.

„Ein sehr kluges Pferd und ein Freund!", bestätigte Jessica und sah ihn herausfordernd an.

„Was ist? Wollten wir nicht los?", fragte sie dann, als die Männer sich noch immer nicht rührten. Perplex stiegen sie auf.

„Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen! Wenn etwas passiert wäre... nun ja... Dämon ist darauf trainiert, zurück zum Stall kommen, wenn sein Reiter Hilfe braucht..", erklärte Wilms.

Auf dem Rückweg beobachtete Severus sie genau, Jessica schien jede Bewegung Dämons wahrzunehmen. Selbst wenn er nur leicht die Richtung anpasste, passte sie sich der Bewegung an. Als sie sich einem Graben näherten, hielt er kurz den Atem an, doch Jessica und Dämon setzten mit Leichtigkeit darüber weg. Sie hatte keinerlei Probleme beim Reiten, irgendwie schien Dämon sie auch vor tieferen Zweigen und Ästen zu warnen. Wie auch immer, Jessica zog jedes Mal rechtzeitig den Kopf ein. Als sie die Pferde zurück in den Stall brachten, sah Severus sie für einen Moment bewundernd an. Einen Blick, denn Jessica nicht bemerkte, Remus dafür schon.

* * *

Okay...das wars mal wieder...  
Nicht gefallen? Dann klicke GO und schreib einfach hin: "Das war Mist."  
Verbesserungsvorschläge? Klicke GO und schreib sie mir.  
Es hat dir gefallen? Dann klicke GO und Schreib: "Toll" Super" oder was immer du mir sagen willst. 

Ich hoffe mal ganz fest auf wenigstens ein Review °Daumen drückt°  
Jedem Reviewer spendiere ich einen Sonnenstrahl, habe gerade ein paar einfangen können... °smile°

Noel


	8. Wieder zurück

Wie blöd kann man eigentlich sein? °Mit sich selber spricht° Sorry, da habe ich letzte Woche ein neues Kapitel hochgeladen...und mich gewundert, dass nichts kommt (Reviews und so)...ich blöde...da vergesse ich doch tatsächlich das Kapitel einzubauen, nun hängt es schon eine Woche im Leeren...also sorry, verzeiht mir!

* * *

Nun muss ich noch was los werden, ich liebe euch...meine Reviewer. Da ging mir es doch gleich wieder gut, als ich so eine Ladung in meiner Mailbox gefunden habe.  
Rosifer: Danke, es ist schon aufbauend, die Stats zu sehen, aber ich brauche einfach ein paar Worte, die mir zeigen, dass es okay ist, was ich da tue. ;-) Und mich freut es, dass du mir ein Review schicken wolltest...es kam ja noch nach. Ich entschuldige mich hiermit für meine Gedankensprünge und muss gestehen, dass sie manchmal sogar mich verwirren, wenn ich eine Story nochmal durchgehe.  
eli: Hey, danke für dein Review und den Kuchen.:-) Ich hoffe du bleibst noch dabei, auch wenn ich lange auf mich warten lasse.  
Kira Gmork: Gleich fünf Reviews hintereinander von dir. Ich danke dir für jedes einzelne... und hoffe, du wirst weiterhin bei meiner Story bleiben.  
Susi43:Danke, für das Review...ich finde es toll, dass du als stiller Leser ein Review hinterlassen hast und ich freue mich, dass du dabei bleiben willst.  
Lilyhime: Dankeschön! Es baut mich wirklich auf dein Review.

An alle meine Reviewer zusammen, ihr seid es, die mich daran hindern, das Schreiben an den Nagel zu hängen. Ich bin ein Pessimist und brauche wohl einfach hin und wieder die Bestättigung, dass ich es ganz gut hinkriege.

* * *

7.

Am Montagmorgen brachte Severus sie in den Grimauldplatz zurück.

„Ich... na ja, ich habe die anderen gebeten, auf Sie aufzupassen!", erklärte er zum Abschied. Charlie kam gerade aus der Küche.

„Guten Morgen, zusammen!", rief er. Charlie nickte Severus zu. „Ich übernehme diese Woche den Platz des Aufpassers.", erklärte er.

„Die ganze Woche?", fragte Remus verblüfft.

„Yep, ich bin im Urlaub, habe also Zeit. ---- Musst du dich noch umziehen? Oder können wir?", fragte Charlie Jessica. Sie strich den Pullover glatt und nickte.

„Wir können! ---- Bis heute Abend, Remus! Und noch mal, vielen Dank, Severus!" Sie trat in den Kamin.

°°

Jessica ging bereits eine ganze Zeit wieder zur Uni, sie arbeitete intensiv an ihrem Studium. Heute hatte ihr letzter Kurs stattgefunden, die Klausuren hatte sie hinter sich. Man erwartete nur noch ihre Abschlussarbeit, dafür hatte sie nun noch zwei Wochen Zeit. Heute war Bill dran, Jessicas Aufpasser zu spielen, er erwartete sie bereits vor dem Tor.

„Hallo, Bill!"

„Jessy!", begrüßten sie sich. Sie gingen ein Stück, bevor Jessica fragte. „Sag mal, hättest du nicht Lust, heute mit zum Essen zu kommen? Fleur ist natürlich auch eingeladen." Bill sah sie abschätzend an.

„Wer geht alles mit?", fragte er.

„Bis jetzt? Remus, Charlie, ich und eine zukünftige Kollegin!"

„Zukünftig? Mit wem willst du sie verkuppeln?" Bill hatte sie durchschaut.

„Chris arbeitet an der Uni von Inverness. Wir werden Kollegen, wenn ich meinen Abschluss schaffe. Dann kriege ich eine halbe Professorenstelle dort. Und später vielleicht eine ganze, wenn ich mit dem Unterricht zurecht komme.", erklärte Jessica lächelnd.

„Charlie oder Remus?", bohrte Bill weiter.

„Du wirst es sehen. Also, kommt ihr?" Sie sah ihn herausfordernd an und Bill ließ sich breitschlagen.

„Wo und wann?"

„Zafferanos am Hydepark, um sechs Uhr. Es ist ein Muggelrestaurant, also wären Muggelkleider toll.", erklärte Jessica und verabschiedete sich an der Haustür.

°°

„Das war doch ein toller Abend, oder?" Remus sah Jessica grinsend an.

„Ja und es hat alles geklappt, wie es sollte.", murmelte sie.

„Wie bist du gerade auf Chris gekommen, für Charlie?", fragte Remus neugierig.

„Sie hat ihn gesehen, als ich mich in Inverness vorgestellt habe. Er war mein Aufpasser. Er hat ihr gefallen.", bemerkte Jessica. „Und als ich dann merkte, das Chris und ich uns sehr ähnlich sind, dachte ich, es könnte funktionieren. Charlie mag mich, also könnte er auch Chris mögen!", endete sie. Sie betraten das Haus am Grimauldplatz, und Jessica trat irritiert einen Schritt zurück.

„Severus?", fragte sie vorsichtig.

„Hallo Jessy! ---- Remus!" Severus stand auf. „Ich bräuchte Ihre Hilfe, Jessy...", begann er. „... aber, sie war vor mir da." Severus wies auf den großen Seelenspiegel an der Wand. Remus ging zur Küche, er winkte Severus zu.

„Kommst du mit, Severus?", fragte er. Severus nickte und folgte ihm, während Jessica zum Spiegel trat.

°°

Severus schritt durch die kühlen Gänge Hogwarts. Immer auf der Suche nach jemandem, dem er Punkte abziehen konnte. Er trat gerade um eine Ecke, als jemand in ihn lief.

„Zehn Punkte von... Potter?", brüllte Severus und sah Harry überrascht an. „Was ist los, Potter?", fragte er sanfter, als er Panik in dessen Augen las.

„Pro...fessor Snape, es ist... Draco!", stammelte Harry außer Atem. „Sie haben ihn... mitgenommen, Sir!"

„Mr. Malfoy? Wer hat ihn mitgenommen?" Severus war irritiert.

„Sie trugen Todesserroben und silberne Masken, Sir.", erklärte Harry. Er sah Severus flehend an. „Sie müssen ihm helfen, bitte Professor!" Severus nickte.

„Gehen Sie zum Direktor, sagen Sie ihm, was passiert ist. Ich werde nach Mr. Malfoy suchen.", rief er und lief davon. „Ach ja, Potter. Das Passwort ist Zuckerstange!" Damit verschwand er. Und Harry lief zu Professor Dumbledore, um Bericht zu erstatten.

Severus indes apparierte nach Gefühl, beim dritten Anlauf landete er am richtigen Ort. Inmitten seiner Todesserkollegen. Draco stand in der Mitte, Voldemort direkt gegenüber.

„Lucius, was hat das zu bedeuten? Hatte ich nicht befohlen, beide zu töten? Das Mädchen und den Jungen?", zischte der dunkle Lord.

„Ja, Herr, aber er ist doch... mein Sohn!" Lucius sah zu Boden.

„Töte ihn!" Severus' Kopf arbeitete auf Hochtouren, Draco hatte den Tod nicht verdient.

„Bitte Herr..." Hatte er das wirklich gesagt?

„Severus, mein treuer Tränkemeister." Nun fixierte Voldemort ihn.

„Herr, auch ich habe Draco verschont!" Seine Stimme zitterte nur leicht.

„Wieso?"

„Ich... ich dachte, Ihr würdet ein solches Talent nicht wirklich verschwenden wollen, Herr!" Severus sah Voldemort nicht an, als er sprach. „Er ist mein bester Schüler, Herr. Er wird ein würdiger Diener sein, lasst mich ihn unterrichten.", bat er. Severus hörte Voldemort scharf einatmen.

„So soll es sein, Severus!", zischte Voldemort, dann sah er Lucius an. „Aber jemand muss bestraft werden, für solch einen Verrat!" Seine Stimme klirrte eisig. Voldemort hob den Zauberstab. „Avada Kedavra!" Lucius Malfoy sank mit leerem Blick zu Boden, ein leichtes Lächeln auf den Lippen, wusste er doch seinen Sohn in Sicherheit.(A/N: Ich weiß...ein bißchen kurz, die Szene...aber ich kriege es einfach nicht anders hin.)

Severus verbeugte sich vor Voldemort, dann packte er Draco an der Schulter. Der Junge hatte die Augen weit aufgerissen, doch kein Ton kam über seine Lippen, keine Träne war zu sehen. Severus apparierte mit ihm nach Fernwallhouse, er würde Dumbledore einiges erklären müssen. Und er brauchte jemanden, der sich um Draco kümmerte. Nach Hogwarts konnte er den Jungen in dieser Verfassung nicht bringen. Es war auch nicht mehr lang bis zu den Ferien. Severus brauchte Hilfe.

„Jessy!", flüsterte Severus. Er brachte Draco ins Wohnzimmer, dort drückte er den Jungen auf einen Sessel. „Warten Sie hier, Mr. Malfoy. Ich werde mit Professor Dumbledore sprechen!", erklärte er. Draco reagierte nicht einmal. Severus trat in den Kamin.

°°

Remus reichteihm einen Becher Wein und lauschte der Geschichte, die Severus erzählte, als sich die Küchentür öffnete. Es war Jessica und doch wieder nicht. Sie lief wie eine alte Frau. Jessica kramte in einem Karton mit alten Zeitungen und zog eine davon heraus. Sie sah auf, und den Männern in die Gesichter.

„Miriam!", entfuhr es Remus, als er die Augen sah.

„Hallo, Remus!", begrüßte sie ihn.

„Das sollst du doch nicht tun, Miriam!", murmelte Remus ernst.

„So ging es schneller, diese Alte da draußen ist nervig!", erklärte sie. Dann entdeckte sie Severus. „Guten Abend, Severus!"

„N' Abend!" Severus sah ihr nach, wie sie die Küche verließ.

„Unheimlich!", flüsterte er. „Wie kommt Charlie nur damit klar, dass seine Freundin so ist?" Remus sah ihn verblüfft an.

„Charlie? Freundin?", fragte er. „Jessy mag Charlie, ja. Aber, wie einen Bruder, nicht mehr. Sie hat ihn heute Abend verkuppelt!", erklärte Remus leise.

°°

„Also... ich soll mich um Draco kümmern, einfach für ihn da sein?", fragte Jessica. Severus hatte auch ihr die Geschichte erzählt und seine Bitte um Hilfe geäußert.

„Wenn es nicht zu viele Umstände macht?" Er wollte sie wirklich nicht zu irgendetwas drängen.

„Ich muss nicht mehr zur Uni, aber ich muss meine Abschlussarbeit schreiben, dafür bräuchte ich Strom.", überlegte Jessica murmelnd.

„Es gibt Strom auf Fernwallhouse!", merkte Severus an. Jessica nickte.

„Ich weiß. In Ordnung, ich muss nur ein paar Sachen packen!", erklärte sie.

„Sie tun es? Danke!" Severus sah Jessica froh an.

„Eine Sache... wäre da aber.", mischte sich nun Remus ein. Die beiden sahen ihn irritiert an.

„Draco glaubt, ihr seid zusammen. Ihr müsstet vor ihm vertrauter miteinander umgehen. Ihr müsstet euch zumindest duzen.", erklärte er.

„Ich denke,... das kriegen wir hin, oder Jessy?" Severus sah sie unsicher an. Aber Jessica nickte lächelnd, sie lief hinauf, um zu packen. Schon wenig später nutzte sie den Kamin nach Fernwallhouse, während Severus nach Hogwarts aufbrach.

°°

„Miss Jessy! Guten Abend. Master Snape hoffte, dass Sie kommen.", begrüßte Cleva sie in der Eingangshalle.

„Guten Abend, Cleva. Wo ist der junge Gast?", fragte Jessica leise.

„Im Wohnzimmer, Miss Jessy. Cleva hat die Gästezimmer vorbereitet. Vielleicht etwas zu essen?"

„Vielleicht etwas später, Cleva!" Die Hauselfe verbeugte sich tief.

Jessica trat ins Wohnzimmer, sie sah sich um. Draco stand an einem der Fenster, mit hängendem Kopf. Sie ging zu ihm.

Draco reagierte nicht, dabei schlich Jessica nicht gerade. Sie legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter.

„Draco?", sprach sie ihn leise an. Er drehte sich langsam zu ihr um.

„Jessy?" Es war nur ein Seufzen. Jessica strich ihm über den Arm.

„Es tut mir leid, Draco!", flüsterte sie sanft, er nickte nur. „Hast du Hunger? Oder willst du schlafen gehen?", fragte sie. Draco schüttelte den Kopf. „Na gut, komm mit. Ich zeige dir dein Zimmer, dann kannst du schlafen gehen, wann immer du willst, okay?" Er folgte ihr zumindest.

„Und wenn ich wieder nach Hogwarts muss? Ich will erst auf Snape... entschuldige, den Professor warten!", erklärte er auf dem Rückweg.

„Wenn du warten willst, okay. Aber wenn Severus sagt, dass du hier bleibst, dann stimmt das auch.", merkte Jessica an. Sie setzte sich zu Draco, der es sich in einem Sessel bequem machte. Bald war er eingeschlafen und Jessica deckte ihn vorsichtig zu. Sie las ein wenig in ihren Schulbüchern, während sie auf Severus wartete.

°°

Severus begab sich sofort zu Albus, er berichtete ihm, was geschehen war. Albus lauschte ihm, mit großem Entsetzen.

„Als Harry zu mir kam... Ich dachte, er hat sich geirrt. Aber, dass es so enden musste.", flüsterte er. „Natürlich bleibt Draco, wo er ist, er soll sich erst einmal fangen. Du sagst Jessy bleibt bei ihm?", fragte er.

„Ja, sie ist so nett, das zu übernehmen.", erklärte Severus.

„Gut, dann ist er nicht allein. Dich können wir nicht entbehren. Du kennst die Schüler, in der Prüfungszeit, sind sie selbst des nachts sehr aktiv. Vielleicht kannst du ihnen am Wochenende Gesellschaft leisten.", murmelte Albus nachdenklich. Severus nickte, er verstand Albus zu gut.

Um einige Sorgen erleichtert, verließ Severus gegen Mitternacht das Büro. Am Wasserspeier fiel er beinahe über eine Gestalt.

„Potter!", blaffte er den Jungen an. Harry sprang auf.

„Auch wenn Sie mir jetzt alle Hauspunkte abziehen, Sir... ich musste einfach warten.", erklärte Harry leise. Severus sah ihn überrascht an. „Ich... ich wollte... wissen, wie geht es Draco? Konnten Sie ihm helfen, Professor?", fragte Harry nervös. Severus nickte leicht.

„Er ist in Sicherheit. Es geht Draco gut, aber er wird erst nach den Ferien zurückkehren.", erklärte er. Harry lächelte.

„Das ist gut,... dass er in Ordnung ist. Danke, Professor..." Harry wollte schon gehen, doch dann sah er Severus fragend an.

„Was denn noch, Potter?", fragte Severus genervt.

„Wie viele Punkte ziehen sie mir ab?" Er sah Harry verblüfft an. Der Junge erinnerte ihn freiwillig an Punktabzüge?

„Einen Punkt, wenn Sie sich nicht auf dem schnellsten Weg in Ihr Bett begeben.", murmelte Severus grinsend. Harry lachte leise auf und lief eilig davon. Severus hingegen nahm den Kamin in der Eingangshalle.

°°

Ein lautes Knistern kündigte Severus an. Jemand anderes, würde um diese Zeit wohl kaum nach Fernwallhouse kommen. Jessica sah ihm abwartend entgegen. Er lächelte ihr leicht zu, als er ihren Blick bemerkte.

„Hallo.", begrüßte er sie flüsternd. Dann entdeckte er auch den schlafenden Draco im Sessel.

„Was sagt Albus?", fragte Jessica.

„Mr. Malfoy soll vorerst hier bleiben. Ich werde jeden Tag vorbeikommen. Ich hoffe, das geht in Ordnung.", meinte Severus. Jessica lächelte und nickte.

„Wir werden schon miteinander auskommen.", merkte sie an.

„Ich werde den Jungen ins Bett bringen, da schläft er bestimmt um einiges besser." Severus hob den blonden Jungen aus dem Sessel, er trug ihn vorsichtig hinauf. Cleva folgte ihm, sie würde Draco bettfertig machen.

Severus leisteteihr noch eine Stunde Gesellschaft, sie beratschlagten, was Draco gut tun würde. Under brachte Jessica einen Zauber bei, der ihn rufen würde, wenn sie Hilfe brauchte. Ob bei Draco oder anderweitig.

„Ich komme am Abend vorbei und sehe nach dem Rechten. Schlaf gut, Jessy!" Severus stieg in den Kamin.

„Gute Nacht, Severus!", murmelte Jessica und stieg die Treppe hinauf. Müde fiel sie in einen tiefen Schlaf.

°°

Ein leises Wimmern riss Jessica aus ihren Träumen, leise tapste sie auf den Flur hinaus. Es kam vom zweiten Gästezimmer.

„Draco?" Jessica schlich zum Bett. Draco warf sich herum, er träumte schlecht. Sie legte ihre Hand auf seine Stirn. Er glühte. Draco schlug die Augen auf, Tränen schimmerten darin.

„Jessy?", fragte er verwirrt.

„Du hast geträumt, Draco.", flüsterte sie. Er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Aber, es ist wahr. Er hat meinen Vater umgebracht.", flüsterte Draco. Jessica zog ihn in die Arme. Draco versteifte sich kurz, doch dann ließ er die Umarmung zu.

„Es ist okay, Draco. Weine ruhig, es hilft." Sie spürte nur, dass er den Kopf schüttelte, sie schmunzelte. „Keine Angst, ich werde es niemandem verraten.", flüsterte sie. Es dauerte einen Moment, dann hörte Jessica ihn schluchzen. Dracos Schultern zuckten unter dem Weinkrampf. Eine ganze Zeit weinte Draco in ihren Armen, bis er wieder eingeschlafen war. Jessica deckte ihn sanft zu, dann ging sie zurück in ihr eigenes Bett.

Sie fand nicht viel Schlaf in dieser Nacht, grübelte sie doch zu viel über Draco nach. So schlief sie am Nachmittag über ihren Aufzeichnungen ein.

°°

Severus betrat leise das Wohnzimmer. Draco sah auf und schenkte ihm ein scheues Lächeln.

„Hallo Professor!"

„Mr. Malfoy, wie geht es Ihnen?" Severus sah ihn forschend an.

„Es geht schon, Professor." Ein trauriger Ausdruck lag in seinem Blick. Severus entdeckte Jessica im Sessel. Ein Schriftsatz drohte ihr aus der Hand zu rutschen. Er nahm ihr die Papiere ab und legte sie zur Seite.

„Daran bin ich schuld.", flüsterte Draco. Severus sah ihn überrascht an. „Ich hatte Alpträume, sie ist wach geworden davon.", erklärte Draco ihm.

„Oh... lassen wir sie schlafen. Es gibt erst in einer Stunde Abendessen.", meinte Severus. Er breitete eine Wolldecke über Jessica, vorsichtig, um sie nicht zu wecken. Sanft strich er ihr eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht, sich immer bewusst, dass Draco ihn beobachtete.

„Waren Sie schon im Garten, Mr. Malfoy?", fragte er und nahm den Jungen mit hinaus.

„Wecken Sie Jessy, Professor? Oder soll ich?" Draco sah ihn abwartend an. Severus überlegte nicht lang.

„Ich mache das schon." Er ging vor Jessicas Sessel in die Knie. Sanft strich er mit dem Zeigefinger über ihre Wange und noch zarter über ihre Lippen. Ihre Augenlider flatterten, sie öffnete die Augen. Für einen Moment lag Unglauben in Jessicas Blick, dann lächelte sie.

„Severus?"

„Hallo Schlafmütze. Das Abendessen ist fertig. Komm!" Severus zog Jessica aus dem Sessel. Lächelnd folgte sie ihm an den Tisch.

°°

Jessica sah von ihren Arbeiten auf. Draco saß mit hängendem Kopf auf der Couch.

„Was ist mit dir, Draco?", fragte sie ihn.

„Ich will kein Todesser werden.", entfuhr es ihm. Er schlug die Hand vor den Mund. „Habe ich das gerade laut gesagt?", fragte er ungläubig. Jessica grinste und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Sag es Severus einfach.", meinte sie leichthin.

„Bei Merlin, nein! Ich will noch eine Weile leben.", rief Draco entsetzt. Jessica sah ihn entgeistert an.

„Ich bin doch nur verschont worden, weil er mich zu einem Todesser machen will.", erklärte Draco.

„Dann kannst du nur hoffen, dass Harry Potter den dunklen Lord besiegt. Dann braucht er keine Todesser mehr.", murmelte sie. Draco sah sie eigenartig an, dann nickte er grinsend.

Jessica sah zur Uhr. „Sag mal, Draco? Kannst du eigentlich reiten?" Draco nickte zögernd.

„Ja, schon... aber es ist ewig her, dass ich auf einem Pferd saß.", murmelte er.

„Das verlernt man nicht. Wir könnten ausreiten, wenn du Lust hast. Ich kenne da ein Café. Rosa ist zwar ein Muggel, aber sie macht die beste Schokolade, die ich je probiert habe.", erklärte Jessica. Draco grinste breit.

„Na dann los, reiten wir der Schokolade entgegen.", rief er und holte ihre Jacken.

°°

Die beiden, waren gut miteinander ausgekommen, doch nun war ihre Zeit beinahe um. Es war Freitagnachmittag und sie waren wieder einmal mit den Pferden auf dem Weg zu Rosas Café. Draco hatte Jessica vollends zugestimmt, was die Schokolade dort betraf. Und er liebte den Ritt durch den Wald, der sie ins Dorf führte. Als sie das erste Mal den kleinen See erreicht hatten, war Draco sprachlos gewesen. Es wäre wunderschön, hatte er erklärt. So hatte er sich den Garten Eden immer vorgestellt. Heute war Draco hinein gesprungen, er brauchte eine Abkühlung, es war heiß. Und es war seine letzte Chance. Am Sonntag schon erwartete ihn seine Mutter am Kings-Cross-Bahnhof.

°°

Sie saßen inzwischen im Café, bei ihren Getränke, als die Tür sich öffnet. Jessica ahnte sofort, wer das Café betrat. Sie spürte die Hand auf ihrer Schulter, den gehauchten Kuss auf ihrer Wange und drehte sich um.

„Hallo Sev!"

„Hallo Kleines! ---- Hallo Draco. Habe ich es mir doch gedacht, dass ich euch hier finde.", begrüßte Severus sie. Er hatte in der Zeit viel Gefühl gezeigt, aber nur so konnte er Draco glauben machen, dass sie ein Paar waren. Außerdem hatte Severus begonnen, sich Draco zu öffnen, er nannte ihn nun auch beim Vornamen.

°°

Severus hatte ihnen eine Überraschung versprochen, er entführte sie am Samstag an die Küste. Severus nahm beim Spaziergang am Strand Jessicas Hand, was Draco ein Strahlen entlockte. Jessica sah Severus fragend an.

„Es muss doch echt wirken!", flüsterte er und Jessica grinste.

Der Tag hatte sie alle müde gemacht, sie begaben sich früh zu Bett. Draco schaffte es gar nicht mehr seine Tür zu schließen. Vor Überraschung vergaß er sogar den Mund zu zumachen.

Jessica ging vor ihm, an ihrer Tür hielt sie inne. Severus blieb vor ihr stehen.

„Gute Nacht, Jessy!", flüsterte er. Jessica lächelte ihn an.

„Das war ein wunderschöner Tag heute!", murmelte sie. Jessica hob ihre Hand, sanft strich sie Severus über die Wange. Sie streckte sich und ganz sachte, nur für einen Moment streiften ihre Lippen seinen Mund. Doch Jessica zog sich nicht zurück, nach dieser Kostprobe, wollte sie Severus nicht sofort gehen lassen. Da er sie nicht von sich stieß, oder sich anderweitig wehrte, küsste sie ihn abermals. Doch dieses Mal dauerte der Augenblick eine kleine Ewigkeit. Zart strich ihre Zunge über seine Lippen, und Severus gewährte ihr Einlass. Seufzend kostete Jessica ihn, auch Severus blieb nicht untätig, seine Zunge spielte mit ihrer. Seine Hände glitten über ihren Rücken, er zog Jessica an sich. Seufzte ebenfalls leise.

Endlich löste Jessica sich von ihm.

„Gute Nacht, Sev. Träum süß!", flüsterte sie und schlüpfte in ihr Zimmer. Seufzend lehnte sie sich gegen die geschlossene Tür. Mit zitternden Fingern strich sie sich über die Lippen, ein Lächeln erhellte ihr Gesicht.

°°

Jessica trat im Tropfenden Kessel aus dem Kamin. Draco wartete schon und Severus folgte ihr nur einen Augenblick später. Er sah verändert aus. Draco war nicht gleich darauf gekommen, doch dann erkannte er es. Severus sah nicht wie ein Professor aus, in seinen Muggelkleidern. Nein, selbst Draco musste zugeben, dass „Snape" gut aussehen konnte.

Gemeinsam machten sich die drei mit der U-Bahn auf dem Weg zum Bahnhof. Dracos Mutter wartete schon auf sie. Severus erklärte ihr, dass er Draco nach dem Tod seines Vaters, die Zugfahrt mit albernden Schülern nicht zumuten wollte. Deshalb seien sie früher da. Narzissa Malfoy akzeptierte diese Erklärung und apparierte mit Draco davon.

°°

Jessica betrat an Severus' Arm den Bahnhof. Remus würde hier sein, um Harry abzuholen und Jessica würde mit ihnen gehen. Severus aber, würde nach Hogsmeade apparieren. Der Bahnhof war sehr belebt, deshalb brauchten sie eine Weile, bis zum Gleis. Jessica spürte, dass Severus sie immer wieder ansah. Sie erahnte sogar seine Gedanken, aber sie ignorierte die Blicke. War sie sich doch selbst noch im Unklaren, über ihre Gefühle. Weshalb hatte sie ihn überhaupt geküsst? Nicht wegen Draco, da war sie sich sicher. Weil sie es wollte? Vielleicht war es so.

* * *

Okay, das war es mal wieder.

Review? °ganz lieb schaut und auf den Go-Button deutet°

LG Noel


	9. Geschenke

Okay ein neues Kapitel ist hier... Ich bin heute ziemlich gut drauf, da habe ich mir gedacht, ich hatte gestern Spaß auf dem Oktoberfest, da schenke ich euch heute ein neues Kapitel.

Vielen Dank an meine zwei Reviewer, aber ich habe in den Stats gesehen, wieviele das Kapitel gelesen haben...ich hoffe auch ihr bleibt weiter bei der Story und sagt mir bescheid, wenn euch etwas nicht gefällt. Solange ihr lest und schweigt, gehe ich davon aus, dass alles passt...

**Eli:** Ich finde es schön, dass es Leute gibt, denen Draco leid tut...ich hoffte darauf, dass es wirkt. Ich halte ihn nämlich im eigentlichen für einen guten Menschen, auch wenn er die falsche Erziehung genossen hat. Mehr von Sev und Jessy? Dann wirst du wohl zufrieden sein, mit den folgenden Kapiteln. Hoffe ich...  
**Rosifer:** ;-) Schön, wenn es dir gefällt, dass Sev um Jessy wirbt... ausgenutz, na ja er hat doch nur ihre Hand genommen, den Kuss hat sie ja angefangen...  
Ja ja, Lucius...hm...anfangs habe ich ihn gemocht, aber dann hat er etwas angestellt, ich weiß gar nicht mehr was, ich dachte es käme ganz gut, ihn über die Klinge springen zu lassen...:-) Da hast du recht, mit einem Autor sollte man sich nie anlegen. °Fies grinst°

Okay, das war es auch schon...

...nun viel Spaß beim neuen Kapitel...

* * *

8. Geschenke

Es war der dreißigste Juli. Im oberen Stockwerk feierte der gesamte Orden und einige mehr, eine große Party. Harry wurde heute um Mitternacht siebzehn, volljährig. Jessica brachte einige Tabletts in die Küche, sie stellte sie in die Spüle, als ihr Blick jemanden am Tisch streifte. Er saß vornüber gebeugt, den Kopf hatte er auf die Arme gelegt.

„Severus?" Er sah mit gequältem Blick auf. „Was ist los, Severus?", fragte Jessica sanft.

„Mein Kopf...", murmelte er mit schmerzverzerrter Stimme. Oh weh, das musste arg sein, niemals sonst gab Severus eine Schwäche zu.

„Warum bist du hier?", fragte sie, während sie im Schrank kramte.

„Albus, ... er sagte... ich kriege nur hier etwas zu essen. Die Hauselfen von Hogwarts haben frei.", erklärte Severus leise. Jessica grinste. ‚Albus, dieses Schlitzohr!' dachte sie.

„Sicher kriegst du etwas zu essen. Aber erst kümmern wir uns um deinen Kopf.", flüsterte sie und trat hinter Severus. „Lehn dich zurück, und entspann dich. Ich werde dir nichts tun.", flüsterte sie, als Severus sich kurz versteifte. Jessica senkte ihre Stimme, und sprach leise auf ihn ein. Severus sah auf, als er hörte, wie sie ein Streichholz entzündete. „Diese Kräuter sind gut. Sie entspannen, und lösen den Schmerz!", erklärte Jessica ob seines Blickes. „Augen zu!", bat sie.

Die Küchentür öffnete sich. „Ohh, du bist heute aber früh zurück, Remus!", murmelte Jessica. Der Werwolf schlich zum Kamin und ließ sich dort auf einer Decke nieder. Jessica ging noch mal zum Schrank. Sie holte ein Fläschchen heraus. Jessica träufelte einig Tropfen daraus auf Remus' Decke. „Hier, damit du die Kräuter nicht riechen musst!" Er legte sofort seine Schnauze auf den feuchten Fleck.

Severus spürte, wie er sich entspannte, wie die Spannung in seinem Kopf sich löste. Als Jessica wieder hinter ihn trat, blickte er durch die halbgeschlossenen Lider zum Werwolf, dieser hatte ihn ebenfalls fixiert. Severus schloss die Augen wieder, als er etwas Kühles auf seinen Schläfen spürte. „Das ist ein Öl aus verschiedenen Kräutern, es belebt, aber die Schmerzen bleiben fort!", flüsterte Jessica. Sie verteilte das Öl mit ihren Fingerspitzen, dabei massierte sie sanft seine Schläfen. Er ließ sogar zu, dass sie seinen Nacken ebenfalls massierte. „Und, wie ist es?", fragte Jessica leise, gerade als die Tür aufflog.

°°

„Jessy, wo bleibst..." Harry brach ab, als er Severus entdeckte. „Professor Snape? Was machen Sie hier unten? Kommen Sie mit rauf, wir haben jede Menge zu essen im Salon.", erklärte Harry dann.

„Dein Professor braucht nur eine kleine Verschnaufpause, Harry. Wir kommen gleich!", rief Jessica und schob Harry aus der Küche. „Geht es wieder? Du brauchst nicht raufkommen, wenn du nicht willst. Du kannst auch hier essen." Severus sah sie an, dann schüttelte er den Kopf.

„Nein, ich komme mit. Mein Kopf ist wieder okay. Albus hat sich so viel Mühe gegeben, mich herzubekommen.", meinte er. Sie gingen hinauf in den Salon, wo Severus erfreut begrüßt wurde. Molly dirigierte ihn gleich zum Büffet, wo sie ihm sogar einen Teller belud. Kingsley zog ihn zu einem Tisch und verwickelte ihn in ein Gespräch. Jessica beobachtete das Treiben von der Türe aus und musste schmunzeln.

„Wie hat Albus ihn dazu gebracht, herzukommen?", fragte Harry leise. Jessica grinste.

„In Hogwarts gibt es nichts zu essen!", flüsterte sie zurück. Harry lachte laut auf.

„Das hat er nicht getan!", rief er prustend. Jessica knuffte ihn in die Seite.

„Doch hat er. Albus hat den Hauselfen freigegeben.", flüsterte sie. Harry grinste den ganzen Abend, ganz besonders, wenn er Albus oder Severus ansah.

°°

Als es Mitternacht schlug, brach ein großer Tumult los. Jeder wollte Harry zuerst gratulieren. Aber in einem gewissen Sinne, war Severus der erste Gratulant. Harry begegnete seinem Blick und ein leichtes Nicken folgte, das war mehr, als Harry erwartet hatte.

Severus wollte sich bald verabschieden, er brachte weitere Gäste dazu aufzubrechen.

„Du kannst auch bleiben, Severus!", bat Jessica. Perplex blieb Severus stehen, während Kingsley und Tonks sich bei Jessica verabschiedeten. „Wir sehen uns beim Brunch!", rief Jessica und winkte ihnen nach. „Wir haben morgen... na ja, eigentlich heute, einen Brunch. Und es wäre schön, wenn du dabei wärst, Severus.", erklärte Jessica leise. Harry trat hinzu.

„Das stimmt. Und wenn wir Sie jetzt gehen lassen, kommen Sie so schnell nicht wieder, oder Professor?", versuchte auch er Severus zum Bleiben zu bewegen. Severus sah sich verblüfft um. „Sie wollen wirklich, dass ich bleibe?", hakte er nach. Jessica nickte.

„Ja, Professor!", erklärte Harry mit fester Stimme.

„Wir haben noch ein paar Zimmer frei. Willst du denn ersten Stock, oder lieber den zweiten?", fragte Jessica. Sie ging davon aus, dass er bleiben würde.

„Sie können auch mein Zimmer haben, Professor. Ich ziehe gerne um.", kam es leise von der Tür.

„Ron, es sind keine Spinnen drin. Ich habe einen Abwehrzauber auf dein Zimmer gelegt. Weil ich weiß, dass du keine Spinnen magst. Aber wenn du unbedingt umziehen willst...", murmelte Jessica. Ron unterbrach sie aber.

„Nein, das Zimmer ist total cool. Aber man übersieht so leicht diese Spinnentiere, bei diesen Farben.", rief er. Harry grinste breit.

„Ich kann dein Zimmer ja noch einmal durchsuchen, Ron!", schlug er vor. Nun grinste auch Ron wieder.

„Hey Ron, dein Zimmer ist doch klasse. Du schläfst in einem Dschungel.", rief Ginny leise. „Mein Zimmer ist natürlich noch cooler, nur Remus sollte es nicht unbedingt betreten.", erklärte sie dann. Jessica lächelte.

„Dann hast du das Vollmondzimmer?", fragte sie. Ginny nickte.

„Dein Zimmer ist wirklich klasse. Und keine Sorge, Remus war schon drin. Er meinte, es ist toll sich den Vollmond anzusehen, ohne zum Tier zu werden. Er wurde nur etwas unruhig.", merkte Harry an. „Hermione, welches Zimmer hast du?", fragte er.

„Ich habe das Sternenzimmer, und ich liebe es. Die Sterne und Galaxien.", erzählte Hermione euphorisch.

„Unser Zimmer ist auch toll!", rief George.

„Auch wenn wir uns streiten, ob es ein Auf-, oder ein Untergang ist.", erklärte Fred.

„Ohh, dann habt ihr das Sonnenzimmer?", fragte Harry nach.

„Wovon redet ihr eigentlich?", fragte Molly verwirrt.

„Unsere Zimmer, Mom!", rief Ron.

„Sie sind etwas Besonderes.", bemerkte Hermione. Ron nickte heftig.

„Ja, ich schlafe im Dschungel.", erklärte er. Molly sah ihn verblüfft an.

„Es sind die Wände, sie sind bemalt. Aber im zweiten Stock sind nur zwei Zimmer fertig geworden. Mir kam etwas dazwischen.", erzählte Jessica.

„Wer hat das zweite Zimmer?", fragte Ginny neugierig.

„Vielleicht ist es noch frei!", murmelte Ron.

„Da muss ich Sie enttäuschen." Albus stand in der Tür. „Ich habe das Uhrenzimmer!", erklärte er. Jessica kicherte.

„Ein guter Name dafür." Harry nickte.  
"Ja, in diesem Zimmer kann man beinahe die Glocken von Big Ben schlagen hören. Da sind riesige Zifferblätter und Zahnräder an den Wänden.", murmelte er.

„Die anderen Zimmer kriegen einfache Farben, versprochen. Mir fällt nämlich nichts mehr ein.", erklärte Jessica lachend.

„Wie schläfst du eigentlich, Harry?", fragte George neugierig. Ron lachte.

„Harry schläft auf einem Quidditchfeld. Da träumt er davon, Slytherin zu besiegen!", rief er.

„Das schafft er auch nur in seinen Träumen.", murmelte Severus und grinste fies.

„Wenn Sie meinen." Harry sah ihn herausfordernd an. Doch Jessica trat zwischen die beiden.

„He, vertragt euch, ihr seid hier nicht in Hogwarts.", rief sie. Harry trat nickend zur Seite und auch Severus beruhigte sich.

°°

„Kommst du, Severus? ---- Also, welches Stockwerk soll es sein?", fragte Jessica auf der Treppe. „Die meisten Erwachsenen schlafen im zweiten Stock.", erklärte sie.

„Der erste Stock ist schon gut, so hoch hinaus will ich nicht.", flüsterte Severus ihr folgend. Jessica lachte leise.

„Na ja, vielleicht überlegst du es dir ja noch. Wenn dir das Zimmer nicht gefällt.", murmelte sie. Severus vollzog einen Themenwechsel.

„Wo sind die Köpfe der Hauselfen hingekommen?", fragte er und sah sich um.

„Sie haben eine eigene kleine Galerie, da erschrecken sie niemanden. Auf den Dachboden verfrachten wollte ich sie nicht. Ich habe gehört die Hauselfen waren stolz darauf, an diese Wand zu kommen.", erklärte Jessica. Im ersten Stock angekommen, wandte sie sich nach links. Severus hielt sie kurz auf, er wies auf die erste Tür.

„Wohnt hier zufällig Ron Weasley?", fragte er.

„Wie kommst du darauf?" Jessica sah ihn irritiert an.

„Da sitzt eine riesige Spinne vor der Tür.", erklärte Severus belustigt.

„Ohh, diese vermaledeiten Zwillinge!", schimpfte sie.

„Soll ich sie verschwinden lassen?" Severus bückte sich bereits nach dem Tierchen.

„Ja, bitte!" Jessica ging voran, sie passierten zwei weitere Türen, bevor sie die letzte Tür in diesem Gang öffnete. Severus trat an ihr vorbei ins Zimmer, sprachlos sah er sich um.

„Bei Merlin!", entfuhr es ihm.

„Nimmst du es? Im zweiten Stock sind noch normale Zimmer.", bemerkte Jessica leise. Doch Severus schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, ich nehme dieses Zimmer, es ist außergewöhnlich.", murmelte er.

„Schön.", begann Jessica, sie wandte sich um. „Dann wünsche ich dir eine gute Nacht, Severus!", flüsterte sie.

„Danke, dass ich bleiben darf! Auch dir eine gute Nacht." Jessica erschauerte, er stand so nahe bei ihr. Plötzlich erblickte sie ein kleines Leuchten, neben ihrem Herzen. Erschrocken trat sie von Severus zurück und das Leuchten verlosch. Verwirrt verließ Jessica den Gang, sie lief zu ihrem Zimmer.

Total verwirrt ließ Jessica sich auf ihr Bett fallen. Sie zog das Amulett ihrer Mom aus dem Pullover und betrachtete oder befühlte es genau. Es war alles normal, hatte es gar nicht geleuchtet? Jessica fand in dieser Nacht lange keinen Schlaf, immer wieder befühlte sie das Amulett. Erst im Morgengrauen fiel sie in tiefen Schlaf.

°°

„Guten Morgen!" Verhalten gähnend betrat Jessica den Salon. Sie war froh, dass Molly sich um den Brunch gekümmert hatte. Jessica wäre dafür einfach zu müde gewesen. Vorsichtig sah sie sich um, Severus war noch nicht da, aber auch Remus fehlte noch. Dabei wollte sie gerade mit ihm sprechen. Erst eine halbe Stunde später kamen die Männer gemeinsam durch die Tür.

„Hallo Remus!" Harry belegte Remus gleich mit Beschlag.

„Hallo Harry, alles Gute zum Geburtstag. Tut mir leid, dass ich nicht mitfeiern konnte.", entschuldigte Remus sich und reichte Harry sein Geschenk. Harry packte es begeistert aus. Ein Buch über Besenflugtricks kam zum Vorschein.

„Klasse!...Danke Remus!" Harry sah ihn strahlend an.

„Gern geschehen, was hast du denn sonst noch bekommen?", fragte Remus neugierig. Harry zählte seine sämtlichen Geschenke auf, als er endete, sah Remus Jessica fragend an. „Von Jessy hast du noch nichts?"

„Ich konnte Harry mein Geschenk noch nicht geben. Es war zuviel Trubel, ich wollte ihn nicht von seiner Party losreißen.", erklärte Jessica. Dann sah sie Harry an. "Ich muss etwas vorbereiten, Harry. Aber, komm in fünf Minuten in Sirius' Zimmer, aber allein!", bat sie und verließ den Salon.

Harry war nervös, aufgeregt lief er auf und ab. Die Zeit verging einfach nicht.

°°

„Was ich wohl bekomme?", fragte er sich leise. Severus sah Remus an, sie nickten sich grinsend zu. „Ihr wisst doch etwas?", rief Harry. Er hatte diesen Blick bemerkt. „Verratet es mir! Remus? Professor?" Er sah sie fragend an. Doch die Männer hoben nur die Schultern.

„Du kannst gehen, Harry! ---- Viel Spaß!", riefen Patrick und Arthur gleichzeitig.

„Wieso viel Spaß... weiß hier jeder Bescheid, außer mir?", fragte Harry. Er fuhr sich mit der Hand durchs Haar, auf dem Weg zur Tür sah er sie forschend an. Langsam stieg er die Treppe hinauf und klopfte an die Tür von Sirius' altem Zimmer.

„Komm herein, Harry! ---- Setz dich bitte!", bat Jessica ihn. Harry ließ sich aufs Bett fallen. „Erschreck dich bitte nicht!" Jessica reichte ihm vorsichtig einen kleinen Make-up-Spiegel. Fragend sah Harry sie an, dann fiel sein Blick auf das Spiegelbild.

„Sirius?" Harry sah zwischen dem Spiegel und Jessica hin und her. „Ich darf Sirius sehen? Das ist dein Geschenk? ---- Danke!", flüsterte er.

„Sehen und sprechen, wenn Sirius endlich den Mund aufbekommt.", erklärte Jessica.

„Hetz mich doch nicht! Es ist über ein Jahr her... Hey Harry!", begrüßte Sirius ihn. Jessica ließ die beiden lächelnd allein, sie ging zurück zu den anderen.

°°

„Und was sagt Harry?", wurde sie gleich von den vier wissenden begrüßt. Jessica lächelte nur.

„Es gefällt ihm also?", stellte Remus fest und Jessica nickte. Sie setzte sich neben Severus und begann zu frühstücken. Als Severus sich ihr näherte, um den Zucker zu angeln, bemerkte sie wieder das Leuchten. Wieso sollte ausgerechnet Severus der Erbe des Amuletts sein?

Jessica sah grübelnd aus dem Fenster, als sie plötzlich zusammenzuckte. Fred, der ihr gegenüber saß, bekam für einen Moment den Mund nicht zu, er bemerkte die veränderte Augenfarbe. Dann entspannte Jessica sich wieder. „Ron, Hermione ihr könnt jetzt zu Harry gehen.", rief sie. Die beiden sprangen auf und man hörte sie im Eiltempo die Treppe rauflaufen.

°°

„Hallo, ihr zwei!" Harry hatte die Tür geöffnet und ließ sie ein. „Setzt euch besser.", murmelte er. Als Hermione und Ron sich auf dem Boden niedergelassen hatten, reichte er ihnen den Spiegel. Hermione starrte ihn einfach nur an, während Ron den Mund auf und zu klappte.

„Sirius?", flüsterte Hermione. Sie sah Harry fragend an.

„Jessy hat ihn vor den Osterferien aus dem Vorhang geholt.", erklärte Harry.

„Was hast du die ganze Zeit gemacht, Sirius?", fragte Ron neugierig.

„Ich war für Jessy beschäftigt. Ich habe für sie Beobachtungen angestellt. Na ja, ab und zu war ich auch in Hogwarts und habe nach Harry geschaut.", erzählte Sirius schmunzelnd.

°°

Harry, Hermione und Ron blieben beinahe eine Stunde fort, dann kamen sie plaudernd in den Salon zurück. Harry kam gleich zu Jessica, er reichte ihr den Spiegel.

„Du kannst ihn behalten, dann kann Sirius dich besuchen. Ich weiß nur nicht wie lange noch. Ich werde ihn irgendwann freilassen. Sirius ist der einzige, der in deinen Spiegel rein kann, er ist auf ihn justiert. Er kann immer zu dir, wenn ich ihn nicht brauche. Nur eine Bitte, nicht während des Unterrichts, okay?", fragte Jessica leise.

„Versprochen!" Harry grinste breit und umarmte Jessica.

„Na Harry, wie war es ihn wiederzusehen?", rief Patrick quer durch den Raum.

„Klasse! Woher weißt du?", fragte Harry zurück.

„Ich habe zugesehen, wie sie Sirius aus dem Vorhang befreit hat.", erklärte Patrick.

„Ja... und dann hat uns Malfoy beinahe erwischt!", murmelte Arthur grinsend. Erst jetzt bemerkten sie die verwirrten Blicke der meisten Anwesenden.

„Wie... Sirius?"

„Erwischt, von Malfoy?", fragten sie sich leise. Harry grinste.

„Hier ist wohl eine Erklärung erforderlich.", bemerkte er. Jessica seufzte.

„Sirius hätte für immer und ewig im Vorhang festgesessen.", flüsterte sie. „Das konnte ich meinem alten Freund nicht antun. Ich habe Arthur gebeten, mich in die Mysteriumsabteilung zu bringen. Pat hat mich dort entdeckt, als ich Sirius befreit habe.", erklärte Jessica.

„Und was war mit Malfoy?", fragte Kingsley.

„Als Jessy sich mit Arthur treffen wollte, hatte Malfoy ihn bereits am Kragen. Jessy hat ihn mit dem Unsichtbarkeitszauber getäuscht.", erklärte Patrick.

„Und Harry... Harry hat mit Sirius gesprochen?" Tonks sah sie abwartend an.

„Ja, das habe ich. Sirius meinte, ich wäre erst der vierte Lebende seit einem Jahr.", murmelte Harry.

„Der vierte?" Jessica runzelte die Stirn. „Ich... Remus... Harry..., ach ja ich vergaß, Severus.", flüsterte sie. Remus sah verblüfft von ihr zu Severus.

„Du hast dich wirklich mit Sirius unterhalten?", fragte er. Severus hob die Schultern.

„War nicht zu vermeiden.", erklärte er. Jessica grinste.

„Er hat Sirius' Entschuldigung angenommen.", flüsterte sie. Nun blieb Remus der Mund offen stehen, aber auch Severus sah verwirrt aus.

„Du hast es mit bekommen?", fragte er im gleichen Moment, wie Remus seine Frage stellte.

„Sirius hat sich entschuldigt?"

„Ja und ja. Ja, Sirius hat sich entschuldigt und ja, ich habe es mitbekommen. Ich war kurz aufgewacht und das wollte ich nicht verpassen. Ich bin gleich wieder eingeschlafen.", erklärte sie leise.

°°

Jessica beobachtete den ganzen Vormittag die Anwesenden. Doch am auffälligsten verhielt sich Tonks. Unruhig wanderte ihr Blick durch den Raum, sie lief auf und ab und strich sich fahrig durchs hellblaue Haar.

„Tonks?" Jessica trat leise zu ihr. Traurig sah die junge Frau auf. „Willst du mit ihm sprechen?" Jessica ahnte nur, was in Tonks vorging. „Komm mit, Tonks!" Sie zog Tonks mit sich in die Eingangshalle. Die ganze Zeit, war kein Ton über Tonks' Lippen gekommen. Jessica positionierte sie vor dem großen Spiegel in der Eingangshalle, dann trat sie zurück. „Sirius!", rief Jessica ihn leise. Keine zwei Sekunden später tauchte Sirius' Gesicht im Spiegel auf. Jessica hörte Tonks schluchzen.

„Hey Kleines, nicht weinen.", flüsterte Sirius einfühlsam. Tränen rannen Tonks übers Gesicht, sie ging in die Hocke.

„Sirius! Ich vermisse dich so.", schluchzte sie.

°°

„Was ist los, Jessy?" Remus trat von hinten an sie heran.

„Ich weiß nicht, was du meinst, Remus.", murmelte sie.

„Du bist so weit weg!", meinte Remus leise. Er drückte sanft Jessicas Schulter und sah um sie herum. Jessica hielt das Amulett vorsichtig in der Hand. „Stimmt etwas nicht damit?" Remus betrachtete das Schmuckstück.

„Ich glaube es hat seinen Erben gewählt. Was ich nicht verstehe, warum ausgerechnet er?" Jessica schüttelte den Kopf.

„Wer? Woher weißt du es?", fragte Remus verwirrt.

„Es hat geleuchtet, als ich nahe bei ihm stand.", erklärte Jessica.

„Wie geleuchtet?"

„Der Stein, er hat silbern geleuchtet. Ich dachte, ich hätte es mir eingebildet, aber es geschah heute Morgen wieder.", erzählte sie.

„Du willst mir nicht verraten, wer es ist?", stellte Remus fest. Er sah sie traurig an, Jessica schien so durcheinander.

„Noch nicht, ich muss es erst genauer wissen.", murmelte Jessica. Sie legte das Amulett wieder um.

* * *

Okay, das soll es mal wieder gewesen sein...  
Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen...

Wenn, ein Review wäre echt nett...  
Und wenn nicht, dann sollte auch ein Review drin sein, oder?

Na dann, bis zum nächsten Mal...

Noel °Ihren Lesern ein Butterbier spendiert°


	10. Erbschaft

So, ich habe nun den sechsten Band ausgelesen und darüber nachgedacht. Aber ich bleibe dabei, Sev ist nicht absolut auf der bösen Seite, auch wenn es gerade so aussieht. Aber es gibt da einige versteckte Hinweise, die mich hoffen lassen...JKR hat es großartig hinbekommen, sich den Weg nach allen Seiten offen zu halten...aber das ist nur meine Meinung. In meinen Storys, die ich geschrieben habe, bevor Band sechs erschienen ist, bleibt alles beim alten...

Und schon geht es auch weiter mit Jessy und Sev, aber zuerst zu den Reviews...nur zwei, aber ich sehe in den Stats, dass da einiges an lesebereiten Wesen sich zu dem letzten Kapitel verlaufen hatte... Seid gegrüßt, ihr alle...ich freuemich übrigens über jedes noch so kleine Review...°nett grinst°

**Eli**: Schön, dass dir das Kapitel gefallen hat...ich habe es wirklich versäumt Severus' Zimmer zu nennen? °sich am Kopf kratzt und schämt° Na ja, aber ich glaube, diesmal habe ich es eingebaut...hoffe ich...°mal schnell nach unten scrollt°Ja, na gut nur der name, aber mit einem bißchenFantasie...Aber ich verspreche, dieses Kapitel hier wird trotzdem nicht langweilig...°den Kopf schüttelt° Nee, wirklich nicht!  
**Kira Gmork**: Hey, na ja wenn gleich zwei Leutchen nach Sev's Zimmer fragen muss ich es einbauen.Remus erwähnt das Zimmer irgendwo...°grins°  
Ja, richtig! Sev erbt ein Amulett und das ist auch gut so...ich hoffe, dir gefällt das folgende Kapitel.

Ja, ich hoffe das nächste Kapitel gefällt hier allen, wenn nicht, ein kleines Review könnte evtl. helfen °grins°

So...und nun...viel Spaß...

9. Erbschaft

Jessica begann am ersten September an der Universität von Inverness. Sie brachte jungen Hexen und Zauberern die Muggelwissenschaften nahe. Sie lebte weiterhin am Grimauldplatz, so bekam sie einiges mit vom Orden und den Geschehnissen. Und sie traf oft genug auf Severus, so dass sie die Möglichkeit hatte, das Amulett auszuprobieren. Sie testete es bei einigen Personen, doch es leuchtete immer nur, wenn sie in die Nähe von Severus kam. Das Leuchten veränderte sich, es war nun nicht mehr silbern. Es wurde mit jedem Mal, dass sie Severus traf, grünlicher.

°°

„Hallo Remus!" Jessica umarmte ihren Cousin.  
„Hey Jessy, endlich Ferien?" Remus erwiderte die Umarmung.  
„Ja, endlich sehen wir uns nicht mehr nur am Kamin!", rief Jessica lachend. Sie hatten sich in den letzten Monaten wirklich nur selten zu Gesicht bekommen. Jetzt, in den Weihnachtsferien, hatten sie wieder etwas Zeit.  
„Kommt Harry wieder her?", fragte Jessica leise.  
„Ja, er kommt morgen. Ron und Hermione auch. Molly hat zum Weihnachtsessen eingeladen. Mal sehen, was Albus diesmal anstellt, um Severus zum Kommen zu bewegen.", meinte Remus grinsend.  
„Apropos, Severus. Du hast mich gefragt, wer der Erbe ist.", merkte Jessica an. Remus sah sie forschend an, dann verstand er endlich.  
„Nein... Severus?", fragte er überrascht. Jessica nickte.  
„Ja, Severus. Es leuchtet nur bei ihm, und der Stein wird grüner.", erklärte sie.  
„Eine komische Wahl des Amuletts. Warum gerade Severus?" Auch Remus grübelte über diese Frage nach. „Aber der Stein ist doch silbern.", bemerkte er. Jessica befühlte das Amulett.  
„Ja, aber er leuchtet grün.", beharrte sie.

°°

Der Weihnachtsabend kam heran und der Kamin in der Eingangshalle hatte einiges zu tun, die ganzen Gäste auszuspucken. Harry hatte die Aufgabe übernommen, die Gäste zu begrüßen und sie ins Esszimmer zu schicken. Als Severus und Albus aus dem Kamin traten, war Harry ziemlich überrascht.  
„Professor Snape? Gibt es auf Hogwarts wieder nichts zu essen?", entfuhr es ihm. Severus beäugte ihn kühl.  
„Nicht, dass ich wüsste, Potter!", murmelte er.  
„Dann sind Sie freiwillig hier?", fragte Harry misstrauisch. Doch dann besann er sich seiner Aufgabe. „Willkommen und frohe Weihnachten. Wenn Sie ins Esszimmer gehen wollen?" Es klang einstudiert, aber Severus' Erscheinen hatte Harry nun mal verwirrt. Er verließ Hogwarts, zu Weihnachten? Weil er eingeladen wurde?

Als nächstes traten die Weasleyzwillinge aus dem Kamin.  
„Wie ein wohlerzogener Hauself!", kicherten sie nach Harrys Begrüßung. Harry grinste, als Molly die Jungen weiterscheuchte.  
„Du machst das prima, Harry!", flüsterte Jessica ihm zu und drückte ihm ein Glas Punsch in die Hand. Es dauerte nicht mehr lange, endlich waren alle Gäste angekommen.

°°

Jessica unterhielt sich gerade mit Charlie, dessen Freundin leider erst am nächsten Tag nach London zurückkehren würde, als ihr Amulett aufleuchtete. Sie drehte sich nicht einmal um, als jemand zu ihnen trat.  
„Hallo Severus!", begrüßte sie ihn.  
„Hallo Jessy, danke für die Einladung!", murmelte Severus.  
„Ohh... eigentlich war es Mollys Idee, das Essen zu veranstalten.", erklärte Jessica lächelnd.

°°

„Ich habe es gesehen!"  
„Remus? Was hast du gesehen?", fragte Jessica erschrocken. Remus hatte sich angeschlichen.  
„Das Amulett, es hat grün geleuchtet!", erklärte Remus.  
„Es scheint sich wirklich entschieden zu haben.", stellte Jessica trocken fest.  
„Ich denke schon, es sieht jedenfalls so aus.", murmelte er.

°°

Es war weit nach Mitternacht, Jessica war vom Leuchten des Amuletts aufgewacht. Doch Severus war nirgends zu sehen, er war nicht im Zimmer. Leise klopfte Jessica an Remus' Zimmertür. Er öffnete vorsichtig.  
„Jessy? Ist etwas passiert?", fragte er besorgt.  
„Kann ich kurz reinkommen?" Jessica wirkte durcheinander, also ließ Remus sie herein.  
„Ohhh... hallo Tonks! ---- Soll ich lieber gehen?", fragte Jessica etwas peinlich berührt.  
„Nein Jessy, es hörte sich wichtig an. Also, was ist los?" Remus drückte Jessica auf einen Stuhl, während Tonks sich unter der Decke verkroch. Jessica antwortete nicht, stattdessen zog sie das Amulett aus der Tasche. „Weshalb trägst du es nicht mehr?", fragte Remus verblüfft.  
„Pass auf!" Jessica legte die Kette um und Remus schloss geblendet die Augen.  
„Wieso leuchtet es? Severus ist doch gar nicht hier?", bemerkte Remus. Jessica zuckte mit den Schultern.  
„Der Stein... er hat sich verändert!", erklärte sie und nahm die Kette wieder ab. Remus nahm sie ihr behutsam aus der Hand. Er ging zum Fenster und besah sich den Stein genauer.  
„Er ist grün, ist das...? Sieht aus, wie Severus' Farbe.", stellte Remus fest. Er gab Jessica die Kette zurück.  
„Es scheint, als bestünde das Amulett darauf, dass Severus der Erbe ist.", murmelte Jessica.  
„Was hast du jetzt vor?", fragte Remus sanft.  
„Ich weiß nicht! Er übernachtet auch hier, oder? Und er weiß nichts von dem Amulett.", überlegte Jessica laut.  
„Ja, er schläft wieder im Nordlichterzimmer. Du denkst an etwas bestimmtes?" Remus sah Jessica wissend an. Sie nickte leicht.  
„Er wird ein anonymes Weihnachtsgeschenk bekommen!", erklärte sie.  
„Ohhh..." Remus sah überrascht zum Bett.  
„Tonks? Hast du gelauscht?", fragte er.  
„Na ja...", murmelte Tonks errötend. Jessica erhob sich und tapste zur Tür.  
„Ich lasse euch dann mal allein. Tut mir leid, dass ich euch gestört habe!", flüsterte sie und schlüpfte hinaus. Jessica verpackte das Amulett sofort. Sie brachte es noch bevor sie zu Bett ging in den Salon und legte es unter den Weihnachtsbaum.

°°

„Frohe Weihnachten!", rief Jessica, als sie am nächsten Morgen den Salon betrat. Sie war eine der letzten, nach ihr traten nur noch Albus, Tonks und Remus ein.  
„Na endlich...", seufzte Ron.  
„Jetzt kann es losgehen... Geschenke!", riefen Fred und George, wie aus einem Munde.

Und es ging los! Ginny und Hermione begannen die Geschenke zu verteilen. Erst, als das letzte seinen Besitzer gefunden hatte, fing das große Auspacken an.  
„Hey klasse!"  
„Das habe ich mir gewünscht!"  
„Super, das Teil!" Im Salon summte es, wie in einem Bienenstock.  
„Ohh... hier ist noch ein Geschenk!", rief plötzlich Hermione aus. Sie hatte das kleine Päckchen erst jetzt zwischen den Zweigen entdeckt. Jessica, die gerade einen Pullover von Molly auspackte, hielt inne in ihrem Tun..  
„Severus Snape!", las Hermione flüsternd die Karte. „Für Sie, Professor Snape!" Sie reichte Severus das Päckchen. Er sah sich verwirrt um, wollte sehen, wer ihn bescherte. Doch niemand reagierte, auch Jessica versuchte sich normal zu verhalten.

Severus öffnete das Päckchen, behutsam nahm er den Anhänger an der silbernen Kette heraus. Ein Zettel fiel ihm entgegen.  
**_„Dieses Amulett beschützt den, der es trägt. Wie es auch seinen Erben selbst bestimmt. Es hat Sie zu seinem neuen Träger bestimmt, behüten Sie es wie Ihre Seele."_**, stand darauf. Severus zuckte mit den Schultern und legte das Amulett um. Der Stein leuchtete kurz aber sehr hell auf. Jessica senkte lächelnd den Kopf. Charlie trat zu ihr.  
„Das war doch die Kette deiner Mom, oder?", fragte er flüsternd.  
„Aber, der Stein war doch vorher silbern?", murmelte Bill, der ebenfalls zu ihr kam.  
„Ja, er ist grün geworden, gestern Nacht.", flüsterte Jessica.  
„Warum hast du es ihm nicht persönlich gegeben?", fragte Bill leise.  
„Ich weiß nicht, ich fand es richtig so.", erklärte Jessica flüsternd. Sie sah, wie Severus das Amulett betrachtete und dann vorsichtig unter sein Hemd schob.  
„Da ist es sicherer!", hörte sie ihn sagen.

°°

„Was ist los, Harry?" Jessica wunderte sich, dass Harry so früh auf den Beinen war. Es war der letzte Tag des Jahres.  
„Professor Snape hat mir versprochen, er würde mir eine höhere Stufe von Okklumentik beibringen. Er meinte, wir können heute anfangen. ---- Ich muss froh sein, dass er sich die Zeit nimmt.", erklärte Harry.  
„In Hogwarts?", fragte Jessica nach.  
„Ja! Wir sehen uns heute Abend.", rief Harry und verschwand in den grünen Flammen.

°°

Severus beendete gegen sechzehn Uhr den Unterricht mit Harry.  
„Ganz annehmbar, Potter! Üben Sie weiter! Ich habe jetzt einen Termin, aber nach den Ferien geht es weiter.", erklärte er und schob Harry aus seinem Büro. Direkt in Dracos Weg.  
„Potter? Was tust du in Hogwarts?", fragte Draco perplex.  
„Nachhilfe, bei Snape. Ich will schließlich meinen UTZ schaffen.", erklärte Harry und schob sich an Draco vorbei. Severus hatte hinter der Tür verharrt und sah nun hinaus.  
„Ahh... Mr. Malfoy, einen Augenblick noch, ich bin gleich bei Ihnen.", erklärte er und schloss die Tür hinter Harry.

Draco folgte Harry zum Eingang, wo Neville zu ihnen stieß.  
„Harry, was tust du hier?", rief er.  
„Nachhilfe.", murmelte Harry.  
„Ohhh... dann willst du jetzt bestimmt wieder weg?", fragte Neville und wollte schon gehen. Harry sah zur Uhr.  
„Na ja, ich soll erst gegen sechs Uhr zu Hause sein. Also hätte ich etwas Zeit.", erklärte er. Neville strahlte, doch gleich darauf wurde er blass.  
„Professor... Snape!", stotterte er.  
„Mr. Longbottom! ---- Kommen Sie, Mr. Malfoy!" Severus stapfte durch den Schnee in Richtung Hogsmeade und Draco folgte ihm langsamer.  
„Also Neville, was machen wir?" Harry sah den anderen abwartend an.  
„Ich weiß nicht, vielleicht eine Runde Zauberschach, oder ein Spaziergang?", schlug Neville vor. „Vielleicht kannst du mir ja helfen, ich bräuchte eine Idee, für ein Geschenk."  
„Für wen?", fragte Harry überrascht.  
„Ein Mädchen!", flüsterte Neville schüchtern.  
„Ein Mädchen? Neville ist verliebt...", sang Harry grinsend. Neville grinste ebenfalls und boxte Harry leicht in die Seite. Lachend stapften sie in Richtung See davon.

Gegen sechs Uhr machte Harry sich auf den Weg nach Hogsmeade, er wollte den Kamin im drei Besen benutzen. als ihm am Tor Draco begegnete. Er sah ziemlich blass um die Nase aus.  
„Was ist los, Malfoy?", fragte Harry leise.  
„Snape ist gerufen worden. Komischerweise nur er. Es waren noch andere Todesser im Eberkopf, doch nur er wurde gerufen. Snape will, dass ich Dumbledore Bescheid gebe." Er sah Harry perplex an. Warum erzählte er Harry das alles?  
„Das hört sich nicht gut an. Da ist etwas im Busch.", murmelte er.  
„Sirius?" Harry sah in den kleinen Spiegel und Sirius' Gesicht erschien.  
„Ja, was gibt es, Harry?"  
„Hast du mitbekommen, was Malfoy gesagt hat?" Sirius nickte.  
„Sag Jessy Bescheid, vielleicht weiß sie etwas.", bat Harry. „Ich besorge mir einen Besen und sehe mich etwas um.", erklärte er dann. Draco hörte ihm aufmerksam zu.  
„Ich glaube, er ist im Park!", murmelte er.  
„Was für ein Park?"  
„Ich weiß nicht, wo er ist. Aber wenn V... der dunkle Lord jemanden bestrafen will, tut er es in einem Park. Mein Vater hat davon erzählt.", erklärte Draco. Harry nickte und sah Sirius an, der grinste und verschwand.

Harry lief zur Schule, er schnappte sich im Quidditchbereich einen guten Besen und stieg auf.  
„Tu, was Snape verlangt hat, sag Dumbledore Bescheid. Es ist okay!", merkte Harry an und hob ab. Draco schwang seinen Zauberstab, er wollte ihm später folgen können. Dieser Zauber war wie ein Faden in einem Labyrinth. So wie man dort den Ausgang fand, würde er Harry finden.

°°

Harry flog hoch hinaus, aufmerksam suchte er die Erde unter sich ab. Er flog ziemlich unkoordiniert in der Gegend herum. Wenn er wenigstens einen Anhaltspunkt kennen würde, aber es gab Hunderte von Parks in Großbritannien. Harry hörte ein Rufen, Sirius war zurück.

°°

Draco hatte Dumbledore Bericht erstattet und war danach sofort auf seinen Feuerblitz gesprungen. Er hatte Harry gerade gefunden, als dieser vor ihm verschwand. Draco hoffte nur, dass sein Zauber auch beim Apparieren funktionierte. Er schloss die Augen, stellte sich Harry vor und apparierte ebenfalls.

°°

Jessica zuckte leicht zusammen, als Sirius sie rief. Er tat es, indem er durch ihren Geist glitt, sie eilte zum Spiegel.  
„Sirius? Was ist passiert?", fragte sie.  
„Severus ist in Schwierigkeiten!", murmelte Sirius. Jessica wurde blass.  
„Was? Was ist passiert?", fragte sie nervös. Sirius erzählte ihr, was er wusste.  
„Oh nein, wie finden wir ihn? Wo sollen wir suchen?" Aufgeregt lief Jessica auf und ab.  
„Ich habe mich umgehört!", rief Sirius. Jessica stoppte abrupt.  
„Und?", fragte sie.  
„Jemand hat ihn gefunden. Sie hängt an diesem Ort fest und kann sich nur kurz losreißen . Du weißt ja, was ich meine!", erklärte er.  
„Wie komme ich dahin?", fragte Jessica nervös. Sirius erklärte ihr den Weg. „Ich nehme Seidenschnabel!", rief sie und ging zur Treppe.  
„Warte Jessy!" Sie sah Sirius abwartend an. „Harry will Nachricht von mir!", erklärte er.  
„Nein, dass ist zu gefährlich!"  
„Jessy, er kann nicht immer weglaufen!" Remus war aus der Küche gekommen.  
„Remus, es ist zu gefährlich.", wiederholte sie.  
„Er ist ja nicht alleine!", murmelte Sirius. Jessica raufte sich die Haare.  
„Okay! Ich brauche etwa fünf Minuten bis zum Park, warte bis dahin.", bat sie Sirius und rannte hinauf zu Seidenschnabel.  
„Pass auf dich auf!", rief Remus ihr nach.

°°

Jessica flog über den dämmrigen Himmel, am Horizont schimmerten noch die letzten Sonnenstrahlen. Der Schnee reflektierte sie hell. Sie erreichte den Park recht schnell und fand auch die Lichtung sofort.  
Jessica schlug die Hand vor den Mund, um sich nicht zu verraten. Sanft glitt Seidenschnabel über das Geschehen hinweg.

°°

Severus saß mit Draco im Eberkopf, als sein linker Arm plötzlich zu brennen anfing. Verwirrt sah er sich um. Warum rief ihn der dunkle Lord, warum rief er nur nach ihm allein. Nervös zahlte Severus seine Zeche und trat auf die Straße. Draco war ihm gefolgt. Severus schickte den Jungen zu Dumbledore, auch wenn er sich dadurch vielleicht erst recht verriet.

Er apparierte an die Seite des dunklen Lords, ein ungutes Gefühl beschlich ihn. Severus sah sich um, er kannte sämtliche Parks in London und die Peter-Pan-Statue bestätigte ihm, dass er sich im Hyde-Park befand. Er schluckte hart, da schlich sich eine Erinnerung in seine Gedanken ein. Der Orden hatte über den Park gesprochen, hier waren oft Tote aufgetaucht. Grausam zugerichtet, oft hatte man die Opfer nicht einmal mehr identifizieren können, nie hatte man den Täter gefunden. Doch auffällig war, dass die Opfer immer Zauberer oder Hexen waren. Das letzte Opfer fand man vor siebzehn Jahren.  
Severus schloss die Augen, nun ahnte er, was ihn erwartete.  
"Severus!", zischte Voldemort. Severus fiel auf die Knie.  
"Ja, Meister!" Seine Stimme zitterte leicht. Ein leises Lachen kam von Voldemort.  
"So unterwürfig?", fragte er gefährlich leise. Severus sah sich unauffällig um. Er war ganz alleine mit Voldemort, kein anderer Todesser war zu sehen. Severus spürte, wie etwas in seinen Geist eindrang, doch seine Blockade hielt.  
"Bist du der Verräter?" Voldemort kam direkt zum Punkt.  
"Nein, My Lord!", beteuerte Severus.  
"Lügner!", schrie Voldemort und der erste Fluch traf Severus. "Crucio!" Severus zuckte zusammen, der Schmerz durchfuhr ihn, doch er blieb standhaft. Er würde sich nicht erniedrigen zu schreien. "Crucio!" Es wurde schlimmer, ein leises Stöhnen entfloh seinen Lippen. Severus hielt lange durch, eine kleine Pause zwischen den Flüchen ließ ihn zu Atem kommen.

'Was soll ich tun?', fuhr es ihm durch den Sinn. Er konnte sich nicht wehren. Wenn er auch nur die leiseste Bewegung machte, würde Voldemort ihn töten. Es schien alles so unwirklich, die düstere Lichtung würde nur vom Licht der Zaubersprüche erhellt. Es schien, als würde Peter Pan ihn auslachen, oder wollte er ihm Mut machen?

'Jetzt drehe ich durch!', dachte Severus, bevor ihn der nächste Fluch traf. Es war, als würde ein Sturm durch seinen Geist fahren. Er spürte, wie sich auf seiner Haut neue Wunden öffneten, wie die Mauer in seinem Kopf zu bröckeln begann.  
'Denk an etwas, was ihn nicht interessiert!', sagte Severus zu sich selbst. Ein Schatten glitt über die Lichtung. Ganz plötzlich baute sich ein Bild in Severus' Kopf auf.  
"Jessy!", stöhnte er. 'Nein, nicht sie, er darf nichts von ihr erfahren, sonst...' Er konnte diesen Gedanken nicht zu Ende führen, als Voldemorts Stimme schon zu ihm durchdrang.  
"Wer ist sie?", fragte er zischend. Severus antwortete nicht. "Willst du für sie sterben, Severus?" Wieder antwortete er nicht.  
Severus sah das grüne Glimmen am Zauberstab seines Gegenübers, er schloss die Augen.  
"Avada Kedavra!"

* * *

Ja...ich weiß, ein übler Cliffhanger...aber ihr kommt schon klar...Ein klitzekleines Review könnte die Sache evtl. beschleunigen...das sollte sich jetzt eigentlich nicht nach Erpressung anhören... °grins° 


	11. Sieg oder Niederlage

Okay, sorry...ich habe versprochen, dass das neue Kapitel diese Woche kommt...jetzt hat es gedauert, aber es ist ja noch diese Woche...Ihr könnt euch ja bei meiner (besten) Freundin Dani bedanken, die brauchte diese Woche ein wenig mehr Zuwendung als sonst... °grins°

So nun zu den Reviews, ihr habt euch ein Butterbier und Bohnen in allen Geschmacksrichtungen verdient...(die Dinger gibt wirklich zu kaufen, gruselig...ich hatte eine mit Meerrettich °schüttelt sich°)

**Eli:** Oh Gott...wie könnte ich Sev bei dieser drohenden Geste sterben lassen...aber durch den Pc passiert ja nichts...also kann ich es doch...du musst schon noch lesen, ob Sev überlebt, oder nicht...°grins°  
Wie ich auf solche Ideen komme? Ganz einfach, wenn ich eine Story schreibe, dann läuft sie wie ein Film vor meinen Augen ab und manchmal bauen sich dabei irgendwelche Bilder ein, so auch die Nordlichter. Die ich mir irgendwann mal in echt ansehen will... Und sorry wegen der Erpressung...  
**Kira Gmork:** Ich liebe auch Cliffhanger, vorallem in meinen Storys, aber ich bekomme sie selten so gut hin...°grins° Eine gute Idee, mit dem Amulett...aber ich will nicht zuviel verraten...wir schwimmen auf einer Wellenlänge...  
**Rosifer:** Wieso sollte ich dich schlagen, wenn du die Reviews doch nach reichst...°grins°...Ist Jessy traurig? Ich denke eher sie ist einfach nur unsicher und versteht nicht, warum das Amulett sich für Sev entschieden hat. Außerdem verliert sie so ein Erinnerungsstück an ihre Mom, sie will ja die Seele ihrer Mom nicht für ewig festhalten...(Das war zum Review zum 8.Kapitel) (Nun folgt die Antwort auf dein Review vom letzten Kapitel) Das mit dem Amulett kläre ich noch, glaube ich, ansonsten muss ich es noch einbauen...Wird es Sev beschützen? Kann ich nicht verraten. Vielleicht komme ich nach dem Kapitel nochmal zu dir...wegen den anderen Fragen...okay?

So und nun wünsche ich all den Lesern dieser Story viel Spaß beim neuen Kapitel...

* * *

10. Sieg oder Niederlage...

"Avada Kedavra!" Der Schrei Voldemorts hallte über den Rasen. Severus sah es vor seinen Augen grün aufleuchten.  
'Jetzt ist es vorbei!', war sein letzter Gedanke. Auf einmal spürte er, wie etwas auf seiner Haut glühte. Severus öffnete die Augen. Verwirrt sah er den dunklen Lord an, der sah ebenfalls ziemlich verwirrt drein.  
"Du lebst noch?", murmelte er kraftlos. Und wieder schwang er den Zauberstab. "Avada Kedavra!" Diesmal schloss Severus die Augen nicht, er wollte sehen, was geschah. Der Fluch traf ihn, wieder wurde es warm auf seiner Brust und wieder überlebte Severus den Todesfluch.

°°

„Nein! Nicht Severus!", flüsterte Jessica, doch viel lieber hätte sie es laut herausgeschrieen. Sie beobachtete verblüfft, was da unten auf dem Rasen geschah. Severus blieb knien, er bewegte sich, er lebte? Wie ging das? Hatte sie etwas verpasst?  
"Wie hat er das gemacht?" Jessica fuhr herum.  
"Harry?", fragte sie irritiert. Er war plötzlich neben ihr, auf seinem Besen aufgetaucht.  
"Hey! Ich wollte helfen. Wie hat Snape, das gemacht?", wiederholte Harry seine Frage.  
"Ich weiß es nicht.", murmelte Jessica. Sie sah hinab und beobachtete einen weiteren Todesfluch. Er traf Severus, doch es schien, als würde Severus den Fluch absorbieren. Der Fluch durchstieß ihn nicht.  
"Ich glaube nicht, dass Snape,... entschuldige. Professor Snape das ewig durchhält.", flüsterte Harry nervös. Jessica nickte.

Plötzlich stieß Seidenschnabel einen heiseren Schrei aus. Jessica stöhnte auf, als Voldemorts Blick nach oben ruckte. Sie war entdeckt.

°°

"Ohhh... Da will dich wohl jemand retten, Severus.", zischte Voldemort ihm zu. Nun blickte auch Severus nach oben, er sank erschöpft auf die Knie.  
"Jessy!", seufzte er. Severus senkte den Kopf, nun hatte er verloren. Voldemort würde weder ihn noch Jessica verschonen. Doch dann ruckte sein Kopf wieder rauf, er hatte einen weiteren Punkt neben Jessica entdeckt.  
"Potter?" Nun wuchs wieder Hoffnung in Severus, ein kleiner Funke. Auch Voldemort hatte Harry entdeckt.  
"Ahhh... Mr. Potter gibt uns die Ehre.", zischte er. „Kommen Sie doch herunter."  
"Nein danke, die Luft hier oben ist besser!", rief Harry.

°°

Ein Ploppen ertönte. Alle sahen überrascht zu dem Neuankömmling.  
"Draco!", fragte Jessica verwirrt.  
"Hey, Jessy!" Draco überblickte die Situation, er beobachtete, wie Severus sich erhob. Auch Voldemort sah es.  
"Avada Kedavra!" Severus ging zu Boden. Draco schrie leise auf.  
"Nein!", flüsterte er und sah Jessica mit offenem Mund an.  
"Mr. Malfoy, seien Sie so gut und töten Sie Mr. Potter für mich.", zischte Voldemort herauf. Jessica riss überrascht die Augen auf.  
"Was verlangen Sie da?", rief sie. Doch Draco hob den Zauberstab. Jessica schüttelte angstvoll den Kopf. Auch Harry wurde nervös.  
"Hoffentlich stimmt die Prophezeiung.", flüsterte er. Wie hieß es dort? _Der Eine würde von der Hand des Anderen sterben.._ Draco würde ihn nicht töten können. Hoffentlich!  
Ein Flüstern kam von Draco.  
„Translatio suavitas!" Doch es kam kein grüner Blitz. Harry richtete sich plötzlich auf, er fühlte sich stark.

°°

Jessica stutzte, sie kannte diesen Zauber. Er war alt, und gefährlich für den aussprechenden Zauberer. Sie beobachtete, wie Draco in sich zusammen sank. Jessica schloss die Augen. Ja, so konnte auch sie helfen. Jessica begann zu flüstern, sie öffnete die Augen ein wenig, um zu beobachten, ob alles richtig lief. Harry sah sie verblüfft an, er schien zu wachsen.  
"Jetzt liegt es bei dir, Harry!", rief Jessica. Sie lenkte Seidenschnabel zu Draco, er beäugte den Hippogreif misstrauisch. "Geht es, Draco?", fragte Jessica ihn, er nickte leicht. "Schaffst du es, Voldemort abzulenken?" wieder nickte Draco.  
"Okay, lass uns anfangen.", flüsterte er.

°°

Voldemort sah sich einer Übermacht gegenüber, er wirbelte mit dem Zauberstab in der Hand herum. Er wies erst auf Harry, dann auf Jessica und sogar auf Draco. Draco und Jessica hoben ihre Zauberstäbe, sie schickten Entwaffnungszauber und Schockzauber auf Voldemort. Während dieser sich nicht entscheiden konnte, wenn er angreifen sollte, sammelte Harry seine Kräfte. Er wartete auf ein Zeichen von Jessica, und als sie ihm beinahe unmerklich zu nickte, hob Harry seinen Zauberstab. Ein "Avada Kedavra" hallte durch den Park. Jessica hielt den Atem an. Sie beobachteten, wie Voldemort zu Boden fiel. Doch Jessica sah etwas mehr, sie bemerkte, wie sich über Voldemort eine schwarze Wolke bildete. Die Wolke stieg ein wenig auf, doch dann fiel sie und verschwand im Boden.  
"Geschafft...", flüsterte sie und lenkte Seidenschnabel zu Boden. Sie landeten etwas unsanft. Jessica sah traurig zu Severus, der leblos am Boden lag. Sie ging mit hängendem Kopf zu ihm. „Sev!", murmelte sie mit erstickter Stimme.

°°

Auch Draco und Harry landeten, Jessica sah auf. "Geht es euch gut?", fragte sie.  
"Es geht so.", murmelte Draco.  
"Harry?" Jessica sah ihn fragend an.  
"Ich fühle mich so... voll!", flüsterte er. Jessica lächelte sanft. Plötzlich stutzte sie. Ihr Blick ging zu Severus, sie schluckte.  
"Erklärst du es ihm, Draco?", fragte sie schnell und lief schon zurück zu Severus.

°°

Sie ging neben ihm in die Hocke, ihre Augen wurden immer größer und ein Lächeln stahl sich auf ihre Lippen. Grinsend wartete sie ab, sie strich Severus sanft über die Wange. Langsam öffnete er die Augen.  
"Hey!", flüsterte er.  
"Hey!", murmelte auch Jessica.

°°

„Du hast mir deine magische Kraft gegeben?", rief Harry aus.  
"Nicht alles, ein bisschen brauchte ich noch.", erklärte Draco leise.  
"Wie... wie kriegst du sie wieder?", fragte Harry. Draco zuckte mit den Schulter.  
"Keine Ahnung. ---- Aber Jessy hat auch etwas mit dir gemacht.", flüsterte er. Harry sah sie an.  
"Jessy?", fragte er und stutzte. „Der Prof lebt!", entfuhr es ihm.

°°

Jessica hatte das Gespräch zwischen Harry und Draco belauscht. Sie strich Severus das Haar aus dem Gesicht.  
"Lauf nicht weg.", flüsterte sie und erhob sich. Sie ging zu den Jungs hinüber. "Ich habe dir nicht meine Kraft gegeben. Ich habe nur ein paar Leute gebeten, dir zu helfen.", erklärte sie sanft.  
"Seelen?", fragte Harry leise. Jessica legte eine Hand auf Harrys Brust und murmelte ein paar Worte, dann zog sie die Hand zurück.  
"War das gerade Japanisch?", fragte Draco verblüfft. Dann registrierte er erst Harrys verwirrten Blick.  
"Hast du denn Spiegel dabei, Harry?", fragte Jessica.  
"Ist das Sirius? Warum sehe ich es?", murmelte er und zog den Spiegel aus der Hosentasche. Sofort verschwand die farbige Energiewolke und Sirius erschien im Spiegel.  
"Die Magie des Spiegels färbt ein wenig auf dich ab.", erklärte er lachend.  
"Du hast mir geholfen?" Harry sah seinen Paten grinsend an.  
"Nicht allein." Jessica legte ein weiteres Mal die Hand auf Harrys Herz und diesmal erschien eine grüne Wolke. Sie, eine junge Frau erschien daraufhin in Jessicas Spiegel.  
"Hallo!" Sie lächelte leicht. "Endlich ist er besiegt. Durch ihn hänge ich hier fest. Ich und viele andere. Aber er hieß anders, als er mich umgebracht hat. Tom... Ritt, oder so.", erzählte sie.  
"Riddle.", murmelte Harry.  
"Wollen Sie hier weg?", fragte Jessica schmunzelnd.  
"Was für eine Frage, natürlich!", rief die Frau. "Aber wie?" Jessica lächelte.  
"Lassen Sie mich mal machen. Haben Sie noch etwas zu erledigen? Sich verabschieden, oder so?", fragte sie. Die junge Frau schüttelte den Kopf. "Gut, dann geht es jetzt los!", murmelte Jessica und schloss die Augen. Es dauerte nur einen kleinen Augenblick, dann kam von ihr ein Summen. Das Summen wurde zu Worten in einer fremden Sprache. Fasziniert sahen Harry und Draco zu. Während Harrys Blick hin und wieder zu Severus schweifte, sah Draco mit offenem Mund zu Jessica. Die Worte schwanden und bald auch das Summen. Jessica sah auf, sie lächelte der jungen Frau zu. "Der Weg ist nun frei. Ich hoffe, es wird besser für Sie!", flüsterte sie. Die junge Frau lächelte ebenfalls, bevor sie aus dem Spiegel verschwand. Jessica sah der grünen Wolke nach, wie sie gen Himmel stieg. Auch Harrys Blick folgte ihr, doch dann sah er Jessica an.

Sie hatte ihren Blick nachdenklich zu Severus gewandt.

"Wie soll ich euch jetzt auseinander halten?", murmelte sie.  
"Wie hat er das überlebt?", sprach Harry sie an.  
"Ich weiß es nicht, fragen wir ihn." Jessica lief zu ihm hinüber.  
"Also Severus, wie hast du den Todesfluch überlebt?", fragte sie direkt. Er sah sie an und überlegte.  
"Keine Ahnung... es wurde plötzlich warm... hier.", erzählte Severus und legte seine Hand auf die Brust. Er stutzte und tastete unter sein Hemd. "Das Amulett?", flüsterte er und holte es hervor.  
"Es sollte dich beschützen. Aber, dass es so stark ist..." Jessica verstummte. Nun hatte sie sich verraten.  
"Du hast es mir geschenkt?", fragte Severus überrascht.  
"Nicht wirklich.", druckste Jessica herum. "Es hat dich als Erben ausgewählt."  
"Von wem habe ich es geerbt?", fragte Severus neugierig.  
"Von meiner Mom. Sie hat es vom Vater meines Dads geerbt.", erklärte Jessica.  
"Kannten deine Eltern sich da schon gut?", fragte er.  
"Ich weiß, was du meinst. Nein, sie kannten sich erst kurz. Später haben sie dann geheiratet.", erzählte sie. "Aber meine Mom hat mir die Geschichte des Steins erzählt, mein Ururur...ich weiß nicht wieviele Ur's noch kommen...Großvater hat den Stein gefunden. Er war auf einer Wanderung darauf gestoßen...er hat den Stein, der so schön schimmerte, in Silber fassen lassen. Gold hatte er sich damals nicht leisten können. Er hat ihn seiner Verlobten zu Hochzeit geschenkt...", endete sie schließlich.

"Etwas war komisch, als der Fluch mich traf. Ich hörte eine Stimme in meinem Kopf. Es war deine Stimme.", bemerkte er. Jessica sah ihn verwirrt an.  
"Was habe ich gesagt?", fragte sie. Er überlegte.  
"Nein! Nicht Severus!", imitierte Severus sie.  
"Ohhh..." Jessica sah errötend zu Boden.

"Empfindest du etwas für mich?", fragte Severus gerade heraus. Jessicas Kopf ruckte hoch, dann sah sie wieder zu Boden. Ganz langsam beinahe unmerklich nickte sie. Severus lächelte erleichtert.

"Vielleicht sucht das Amulett so seinen Erben?", murmelte Harry. Doch Jessica schüttelte den Kopf.  
" Ich... ähmm, fühle schon eine ganze Weile etwas. Aber das Amulett hat erst an deinem Geburtstag angefangen zu leuchten, Harry.", erklärte sie.  
"Ohhh...", entfuhr es Severus. Nun sahen ihn alle an. Harry neugierig, Jessica schüchtern lächelnd und Draco total verwirrt. "Also muss das Gefühl auf beiden Seiten sein...", murmelte Severus stockend. Harry ahnte nur, dass es Severus schwer fiel, vor allen seine Gefühle offen zu legen. Er sprang auf und zog Draco zur Seite.  
"Lass uns nachsehen, ob Voldemort wirklich tot ist!", rief er.

°°

Jessica sah den beiden nach, dann fixierte sie Severus.  
"Du... du empfindest etwas für mich?", fragte sie sanft. Er nickte.  
"Ich wollte meine Gefühle nicht zulassen." Severus seufzte. „Als... als du mich geküsst hast, da hast du alles in mir durcheinander gewirbelt. Aber ich war... unsicher. Ich dachte,... du hast es getan, damit es echt wirkt."  
"Wie kommst du darauf?", fragte Jessica irritiert.  
"Draco hat uns zu gesehen.", bemerkte Severus ruhig.  
"Ohhh... das hatte ich nicht bemerkt.", murmelte sie ehrlich. "Aber damals hat es nicht geleuchtet! Was hat sich an Harrys Geburtstag verändert?", fragte Jessica.  
"Du hast dich um mich gesorgt, ohne dass ich es verlangte. Und du wolltest wirklich, dass ich bleibe. Ich habe es in deinem Gesicht gesehen.", erklärte Severus. „An diesem Abend, als du mich in mein Zimmer gebracht hast... da habe ich mich entschieden, dass ich auf mein Herz hören will. Und das tue, was es mir vorschlägt." Jessica sah ihn herausfordernd an.  
"Und was schlägt dein Herz vor?", fragte sie schelmisch.

°°

Ein überraschter Schrei entfuhr ihr, als Severus sie in seine Arme zog. Langsam senkte er seinen Kopf zu ihr und Jessica kam ihm willig entgegen. Seufzend genoss sie seinen Kuss. Sie erschauerte leicht, als Severus seine Lippen über ihren Hals gleiten ließ und dann wieder ihre Lippen suchte. Jessica keuchte auf, als er sich endlich von ihr löste.  
"Das ist gut. Gefällt mir, was dein Herz so vorschlägt!", flüsterte sie atemlos. Severus lachte samtig auf und Jessica sah ihn überrascht an. "Das solltest du öfter tun."  
"Was?"  
"Lachen, und mich küssen!", flüsterte sie und schmiegte sich an Severus' Brust. Wieder erklang ein leises Lachen. Jessica spürte, wie Severus ihr Kinn anhob und sie küssen wollte. Sein Atem strich leise über ihre Lippen, bevor sie sich trafen. Ein wohliges Seufzen war ihre Antwort.

°°

Harry stupste Draco an und wies mit dem Kopf zu dem Paar, er grinste breit.  
"Was sie wohl an ihm findet?", fragte Draco leise. Harry hob die Schultern.  
"Vielleicht ist es magisch und nur Jessy kann es sehen.", murmelte er, dann sah er Draco an. "Danke, für deine Hilfe, Draco! Und keine Sorge, Dumbledore wird wissen, wie du deine Kraft wiederbekommst."

°°

„Hättest du heute Abend Zeit für mich gehabt, Jessy?", fragte Severus leise.  
"Ich hätte mir schon Zeit genommen. Wieso fragst du?"  
"Ohhh... nur so.", winkte Severus ab. Jessica knuffte ihn leicht.  
"Sag bloß, du wolltest mich besuchen?", fragte sie abwartend.  
"Hmm... ich wollte das Feuerwerk mit dir genießen.", murmelte er an ihrem Hals.  
"Feuerwerk? Oh, bei Merlin... wie spät ist es? Ich sollte Remus Bescheid geben!", rief Jessica aus.

°°

Harry sah auf, als Jessica fragte wie spät es ist.  
"Es ist halb acht.", rief er. „Soll ich Remus Bescheid geben? Nach Ordensmethode?", fragte er. Jessica grinste ihn an.  
"Würdest du das tun? Ich bin etwas beschäftigt hier.", meinte Jessica. Ein unterdrücktes Lachen kam von Severus, und Harry grinste. Er setzte sich etwas abseits, wenig später bildete sich eine silberne Form über ihm. Harry nickte leicht und der Hirsch galoppierte davon.

Es dauerte nicht lang und ein Wolf, silbrig schimmernd erschien, er verschmolz mit Harry.  
"Remus fragt, ob alles okay ist. Er will wissen, wo wir sind.", rief Harry. Doch niemand achtete auf ihn, nur Draco.  
"Das ist Peter Pan. Er steht irgendwo in London, aber ich kann mich nicht erinnern, in welchem der Parks.", flüsterte er. Harry hob die Augenbrauen, dann nickte er.  
"Danke. Ich werde es versuchen." Wieder galoppierte der Hirsch davon. Draco beobachtete Harry neugierig. Irgendwann, würde er herausfinden, wie es funktionierte, und wenn er Harry danach fragen musste.

°°

Severus streichelte Jessica übers Haar, während er sie immer wieder küsste.  
"Wieso ich?", fragte er leise. Jessica schmunzelte.  
"Ich weiß nicht. Vielleicht hat mir deine Farbe gefallen.", kicherte sie. Severus schnaubte.  
"Wir sollten uns unterhalten! Ich weiß so wenig von dir.", murmelte er. Jessica überlegte kurz.  
"Was willst du wissen?", fragte sie.  
"Ich weiß, dass zur Universität von Inverness gehörst. Du hast eine Professorenstelle..."  
"Nur eine halbe...", unterbrach Jessica ihn.  
"Siehst du? Ich weiß nicht viel...", erklärte Severus. Er verlor den Faden, verlor sich in der Beobachtung von Jessicas Gesicht. Sie lächelte leicht und senkte ihren Kopf.  
Sanft strich ihre Zunge über seine Lippen, als er sie leicht öffnete, drang Jessica in ihn, erkundete seinen Mund. Sie kostete seine Lippen... Als ein Ploppen sie aufhorchen ließ.

"Wir kriegen Besuch!", murmelte Jessica.  
"Hmm... leider." Severus strich ihr über den Rücken. "Lass uns verschwinden!", flüsterte er.  
"Ich wüsste da einen Ort, der ist im Winter bestimmt sehr schön.", antwortete Jessica und grinste.

°°

"Okay!" Severus nahm Jessica fest in den Arm. Sie tauchten wenige Augenblicke später auf der Terrasse von Fernwallhouse auf. Cleva kam gleich angelaufen.  
"Master Snape? Miss Jessy?", fragte sie piepsig. "Master Snape ist verletzt.", stellte die Hauselfe fest. Sie kümmerte sich sofort um etwas heißen Tee, dann versorgte sie Severus' Wunden.  
Er sah zur Uhr, als sie endlich wieder allein waren.  
"Uns bleiben noch drei Stunden, bis zum Feuerwerk.", murmelte er. Severus legte das Amulett um und stutzte. "Der Stein! Er ist golden!", stellte er aufgeregt fest.  
"Er spiegelt die Farbe deiner Seele wieder!"  
"Aber..." Severus sah Jessica verstehend an. "Habe ich meine Farbe gewechselt?", fragte er. Jessica nickte.  
"Ich habe das noch nie zuvor beobachtet. Als deine Farbe verblasste, dachte ich, du bist tot!", flüsterte sie.  
"Du hattest Angst um mich?" Severus zog sie in seine Arme. Er wischte ihr die Tränen von den Wangen. "Ich habe nie daran geglaubt, dass es jemanden gibt, der um mich weinen würde.", seufzte er. Jessica schniefte.  
"Doch dann fingst du an, wieder zu leuchten. Du warst golden.", erzählte sie. "Ich weiß jetzt nur nicht, wie ich dich und Harry auseinander halten soll."  
"Ohhh..."  
"Im Gold gibt es keine Unterschiede. Selbst in Familienfarben gibt es leichte Abweichungen. Aber bei Sonderfarben..." Jessica seufzte resigniert auf. Sie lehnte sich an Severus und er hielt sie fest. Er erzählte ihr von seinem Leben und lauschte ihren Geschichten.

°°

Harry saß abwartend im Schnee, Draco leistete ihr Gesellschaft. Sie hatten Jessica und Severus den Rücken zugekehrt.  
"Oh Mann, das kann man sich ja nicht mit ansehen.", flüsterte Draco. Harry kicherte.  
"Aber eifersüchtig bist du nicht, oder Draco?", fragte Harry. Draco sah ihn entsetzt an.  
"Ich... ?" Er wurde von seiner Antwort enthoben, da ein leises Ploppen einen Neuankömmling ankündigte.  
"Remus!" Harry sprang auf.  
"Harry, geht es dir gut?" Remus untersuchte ihn mit seinem Blick. Nach und nach erschienen weiter Ordensmitglieder, so auch Albus. Auch er vergewisserte sich, dass es Harry gut ging. Albus ließ sich von Arthur bestätigen, dass Voldemort tot war, dann sah er sich um. Er runzelte die Stirn.  
"Wo ist Severus? Und Jessy?", fragte er.

„Disappariert. Als Sie ankamen, Sir!", kam es vom Boden. Erst jetzt registrierten sie Draco, der noch immer ruhig am Boden saß.  
"Mr. Malfoy? Wie kommt es, dass Sie hier sind?", fragte Albus überrascht.  
"Draco hat geholfen, Voldemort zu besiegen.", erklärte Harry.

"Ich habe mir geschworen, alles zu tun, um kein Todesser zu werden. Und wenn ich dafür Potter helfen müsste, Voldemort zu vernichten.", erzählte Draco. "Als ich dann den Translatio-suavitas-Zauber fand, war ich sicher, helfen zu können." Albus sah Draco verblüfft an.  
"Sie haben den Translatio-suavitas-Zauber angewandt? Das ist höhere Magie und sehr gefährlich für Sie, Mr. Malfoy. Sie hätten all Ihre Magie verlieren können.", erklärte er. Draco hob den Kopf.  
"Ein bisschen habe ich noch. Ich weiß nur nicht..."  
"Wie Sie Ihre Kraft zurückbekommen?", fragte Albus sanft. Draco nickte bedrückt. "Das wird schon... Harry wird Ihre Kraft einfach irgendwann freilassen. Doch, Sie müssen in der Nähe sein, sonst verfliegt sie einfach und ist verloren.", erklärte Albus. Erleichterung stand in Dracos Gesicht.

"So einfach ist das?", fragte Harry überrascht. Albus nickte.  
"Ging es Severus und Jessy gut?", fragte er dann. Harry und Draco sahen sich an, dann nickten sie grinsend. Remus sah sie irritiert an.  
"Was ist daran so lustig?", wollte er wissen.  
"Sie... sie waren beschäftigt.", erklärte Harry.  
"Haben geknutscht.", warf Draco ein. Nun sahen alle ziemlich überrascht aus, dann grinsten sie.  
"Na endlich!", flüsterte Bill. "Das sah ja schon ein Blinder mit Krückstock, dass da etwas läuft.", erklärte er.  
Charlie wechselte schnell das Thema.  
"Sollten wir nicht das Ministerium informieren?", fragte er leise. Albus nickte.  
"Kingsley, kümmerst du dich darum?", fragte er. "Ich werde die Jungs in Sicherheit bringen. Wenn das Ministerium mit ihnen sprechen will, gib uns Bescheid, dann kommen sie ins Ministerium. Aber erst einmal müssen sie raus aus der Kälte.", erklärte Albus. Er winkte Harry heran, dann fasste er die beiden Jungen bei der Schulter und sie disapparierten mit einem leisen Ploppen davon.

* * *

So, das war es mal wieder...die Story ist nun fast vorbei, es kommt noch ein Kapitel und eventuell ein Epilog...°Seufz° Danach kann ich mich wieder anderen Storys widmen...

**Rosifer:** Jetzt nochmal zu dir...ich konnte oben ja schlecht beantworten, warum das Amulett nur beim Avada funktioniert und nicht bei den Cruciati...Bei den Cruciati war er ja nicht wirklich in Gefahr...es waren ja nur Folterzauber...aber ein Avada hätte ihn umgebracht, also war der Schutz nötig. Und das mit Voldemort und warum Severus ein Spion ist...keine Ahnung, das könnte eine andere Geschichte werden...°grins°

Okay, das war es aber nun wirklich für heute...  
Vielleicht bringen mich ein paar kleine Reviews dazu, schneller upzuloaden? °Lieb grinst°


	12. Frei

Okay, da bin ich wieder...

Als erstes zu den Reviews, ich habe mich sehr darüber gefreut...  
**KiraGmork**: Danke, freut mich, dass es dir gefällt, dass Jessy und Sev sich gefunden haben...Das mit der Redewendung war echt gut, sollte man darüber nachdenken...°grins°  
**Eli**: Der romantische Severus ist wieder da...danke für das riesige Kompliment in deinem Review! °Gar nicht mehr zu Grinsen aufhört°

So, nun wünsche ich euch viel Spaß beim letzten Kapitel von Seelenfarben.

* * *

11. Frei 

Draco sah sich neugierig um.  
'Was sollen wir hier?', fragte er sich. Sie waren in einer Art Hinterhof gelandet. Na ja, ganz so war es auch nicht. Es war ein Platz, ein Rasen als Mittelpunkt, drum herum alte düstere verfallene Häuser. Von den fünf Straßenlaternen leuchteten nur zwei, die anderen waren zerschlagen. Harry sah auf zwei Häuser, gerade aus, dann zu Albus.  
"Wollen Sie ihn wirklich da rein bringen?", fragte er zweifelnd.  
"Ja Harry, das will ich. Du hast es gehört, Mr. Malfoy wollte nie ein Todesser sein. Und er hat dir geholfen. Der Orden braucht keine Geheimnisse mehr.", erklärte Albus. Harry nickte vorsichtig, während Draco überhaupt nichts verstand. Er sah die beiden fragend an. Albus durchkramte daraufhin die Taschen seines Umhangs. Er holte ein Stück Pergament hervor und tippte es mit seinem Zauberstab an, dann hielt er es Draco zum Lesen hin. Er las die Worte darauf und verstand.  
"Sie sind ein Geheimniswahrer, Sir?", fragte er. Als Albus nickte, dachte Draco intensiv an die Worte, die er eben gelesen hatte. Und genau zwischen den beiden Häusern, die er beobachtet hatte, tauchte es auf. Der viereckige Kasten von einem Haus. Draco folgte Albus zur Haustür. Er sah, dass Harry ihn noch immer zweifelnd musterte, da versuchte er ein ehrlich gemeintes Lächeln.

"Keine Angst, Potter. Es gibt niemanden mehr, dem ich es verraten könnte. Ich will eigentlich nicht da rein, es ist gruselig! Aber, ich brauche meine Kräfte zurück, wenn ich im Sommer meine UTZe schaffen will.", erklärte er. Harry sah Draco überrascht an, doch dann erinnerte er sich daran, wie es war, als er das Haus zum ersten Mal gesehen und betreten hatte.  
"Es wird dir gefallen, glaube mir, Draco!", flüsterte er.  
Und Harry hatte recht. Draco wirbelte herum.  
"Wahnsinn!", keuchte er. "Von außen schauerlich und drinnen gemütlich." Harry lachte.  
"Siehst du? Komm mit in die Küche. Ich habe Hunger und du hast auch das Abendessen verpasst." Er zog Draco mit sich.

°°

„War das Malfoy-Junior?" Molly kam die Treppe herab.  
"Ja, du hast richtig gesehen. Er hat Harry geholfen. Voldemort ist tot!", erklärte Albus. Molly, sowie die anderen sahen ihn mit offenem Mund an.  
"Voldemort ist tot, in echt?", fragte Hermione. Sie stand eingekeilt von den Weasleys auf der Treppe.  
"Ja, in echt, Hermione! ---- Ihr wollt bestimmt wissen, wie es Harry geht?", stellte Albus fest. Die jungen Leute nickten heftig. "Seht selbst, er ist mit Draco in der Küche.", erklärte er.  
"Malfoy?" Ginny stockte.  
"Harry wird es euch bestimmt erklären!", rief Molly. Sie brachte Albus in den Salon, er sah müde aus.  
"Was ist mit Jessy und Severus?", fragte sie behutsam.  
"Die Kinder sagen, es geht ihnen gut. Sie verschwanden, als wir ankamen.", erzählte Albus und ließ sich in einen Sessel fallen.

°°

"Draco!", hallte Harrys Stimme durchs Haus. Er riss die Tür auf und trat ins Wohnzimmer. "Es geht los!", keuchte er.  
"Was? Das hört sich an, als würde jemand in den Wehen liegen, Potter!", murmelte Draco sarkastisch. Harry sah ihn verblüfft an, dann grinste er.  
"Na ja, irgendwie passt es. Ich bringe deine Magie zur Welt.", lachte er. Draco setzte sich auf.  
"Ich kriege meine Kräfte zurück? Woher willst du es wissen, Harry?", fragte er. Harry hob die Schultern.  
"Ich spüre es einfach!" Draco sah ihn aufmerksam an. Ganz plötzlich wurde Harry blass und die Luft im Wohnzimmer flirrte, die Vorhänge wehten, trotz der geschlossenen Fenster und Türen. Und dann spürte er es, Draco spürte seine Magie zurückkehren. Er sog sie in sich auf.  
"Wow, ich bin wieder voll da.", flüsterte Draco. „Waffenstillstand?" Er reichte Harry die Hand. "Du hättest auch gemein sein können und meine Kräfte zum Fenster rauslassen können, als du es gefühlt hast!", stammelte er etwas unsicher, als Harry ihn und seine Hand nur anstarrte. Draco wollte seine Hand gerade zurückziehen, als Harry sie ergriff.  
"Waffenstillstand!", murmelte er und grinste.

Die Tür zum Wohnzimmer flog auf. Albus und Kingsley traten ein.  
"Ohhh... ich sehe, es ist alles wieder beim rechtmäßigen Besitzer.", rief Albus schmunzelnd.  
"Tut mir leid, dass wir eure... was auch immer unterbrechen. Aber das Ministerium verlangt nach euch!", erklärte Kingsley.  
"Wir haben nur einen Waffenstillstand vereinbart, mehr nicht!", murmelte Draco, als Kingsley ins Stocken geriet.  
"Yep, das ist wahr. Also sollen wir aussagen? Ohne Snape und Jessy, oder sind sie zurück?", fragte Harry.  
"Sie akzeptieren die Abwesenheit der beiden, wenn ihr bereit seid, unter Veritaserum auszusagen.", merkte Kingsley an.  
"Veritaserum? Aber warum, Kingsley?", fragte Albus aufgebracht. Kingsley legte ihm beruhigend die Hand auf den Arm.  
"Keine Sorge Albus, es wird ihnen nichts geschehen. Ich werde dort sein und auch du, wie der Rest des Zaubergamots. Es geht darum einen Todesser freizusprechen, sie wollen nur verhindern, dass Draco oder Harry Severus schützen wollen. Unter Veritaserum geht das nicht.", erklärte er. Albus nickte.  
"Und wenn die Jungen das nicht wollen?", fragte er.  
"Dann wird nach Severus und Jessy gesucht. Bis sie gefunden sind und ausgesagt haben, wird niemand von Voldemorts Tod erfahren." Harry sah Kingsley schockiert an.  
"Aber heute ist Sylvester, viele Zaubererfamilien feiern nicht, aus Angst vor Angriffen. Dabei hätten sie allen Grund zu feiern.", rief er. Draco sah ihn an, dann nickte er und wandte sich zu Kingsley um.  
"Ich nehme das Zeug. Ich habe Snape viel zu verdanken, er hat mich beschützt, als ich dachte, er würde mich töten. Er war immer auf der guten Seite. Snape hat die Freiheit verdient, und Jessy verdient einen freien Mann.", erklärte er. Harry grinste.  
"Okay, ich mache es auch.", murmelte er dann. "Für Snape und Jessy!" Draco lachte und wiederholte Harrys Worte.  
"Für Snape und Jessy!"

°°

Sie gingen mit Kingsley zur U-Bahn, er meinte so hätten sie Zeit sich zu erinnern. Er lachte bei ihren verblüfften Gesichtern.  
"Nein, so hat Albus Zeit unauffällig zu erscheinen.", erklärte er. Sie lachten.  
"Wie kommt es, dass dieses Haus so gemütlich ist? Wem gehört es?", fragte Draco, als sie endlich in der überfüllten U-Bahn standen.  
"Es gehörte meinem Paten, es ist das Haus der Blacks. Als ich zum ersten Mal hinkam, wollte ich am liebsten umkehren. Aber seit etwa einem Jahr wird es immer wohnlicher. Jessy hat dafür gesorgt.", meinte Harry. Draco hob die Augenbrauen.  
"Ohhh... ich vergaß, sie sieht ja Farben.", flüsterte er. "Also hat Snape sie dort getroffen?", fragte er. Harry nickte.  
"Aber, wo sie sich in ihn verliebt hat, ich weiß es nicht.", murmelte er, als die Bahn hielt.

Harry und Draco wurden bereits im Ministerium erwartet, sie ließen zuerstihre Zauberstäbe registrieren. Dann brachte Kingsley sie in die Untergeschosse des Ministeriums. Harry sah sich um. Hier war er schon einmal gewesen, in seinem fünften Jahr. Hier saß er auf dem Anklagestuhl und die Mysteriumsabteilung war hier unten. Hier unten war Sirius gestorben.  
"Was tun wir hier? Wir sind doch nicht angeklagt?", fragte Harry bedrückt. Draco sah ihn perplex an, auch er fühlte sich hier nicht sehr wohl. Kingsley schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Nein, sie machen euch nur Angst. Aber der Hauptgrund ist wohl der Platz. Es werden viele Zauberer und Hexen da sein, der gesamte Zaubergamot.", erklärte er. Harry schluckte. „Alle? ---- Das ist ungewöhnlich, oder? Ich meine, sie waren damals bei meiner Verhandlung auch da. Aber das hier ist doch nur... eine Art Verhör." Er fuhr sich fahrig durchs Haar. Draco sagte nichts, er ging stumm hinter ihnen her, er wusste nicht, was ihn erwartete.

Sie traten in den Saal und Draco wirbelte herum. An den Wänden saßen in vielen Reihen Hexen und Zauberer. Sie starrten ihn an, sie flüsterten laut. Vorn an der Wand, waren keine Reihen, dort standen in erhöhter Position nur fünf thronartige Stühle. Draco sah Harry mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an. Harry legte beruhigend eine Hand auf Dracos Schulter. Er dirigierte den blonden verängstigten Jungen zu den beiden Stühlen, die in der Mitte des Raumes standen. Draco betrachtete schockiert die Ketten an den Stühlen, er drehte sich zur Tür. Am liebsten wäre er davongelaufen, doch die Türen wurden gerade geschlossen. Neben der Tür saß ein junger Mann, der eifrig Pergamente beschrieb, er trug ein Namensschild. Harry drückte Draco an der Schulter auf einen Stuhl.  
"Ein Reporter! ---- Keine Angst, Draco!", flüsterte Harry und setzte sich ebenfalls.

"Mr. Harry Potter. – Mr. Draco Malfoy. – Sind Sie bereit über die Vernichtung Voldemorts..." Viele der Hexen und Zauberer zuckten zusammen. "... auszusagen?", fragte der Mann auf dem mittleren Thronstuhl. Der Minister und Vorsitzender des Zaubergamots. Harry und Draco nickten.  
"Sind Sie damit einverstanden, Veritaserum zu sich zu nehmen?" Die Jungen sahen sich an und nickten abermals. In den Reihen hörte man verblüffte Laute. Neben dem Minister lehnte sich ein Zauberer nach vorn, und geriet so ins Licht.  
"Dumbledore!" Draco erkannte ihn und fühlte sich gleich ein wenig sicherer. Albus lächelte den Jungen aufmunternd zu, dann lehnte er sich zurück. Ein junger Zauberer brachte den Jungen das Serum. Harry nahm seine Phiole entgegen, er wartete ab, bis Draco seine ebenfalls erhielt. Sie setzten die Phiolen gleichzeitig an die Lippen und tranken das Serum in einem Zug. Man wartete einen Moment, damit die Wirkung einsetzen konnte, dann bat der Minister,  
"Mr. Malfoy, seien Sie so nett und erzählen Sie uns, was geschehen ist! ---- Und Sie, Mr. Potter unterbrechen ihn, wenn Ihnen etwas einfällt." Harry nickte.  
Draco begann bei dem Moment, als Severus gerufen wurde, wie er Harry traf und dieser davonflog. Harry erzählte von seinem Irrflug. Draco erklärte das Harry apparierte, woraufhin Harry erzählte, was geschah, bis Draco auftauchte.  
"Severus Snape hat den Todesfluch überlebt?", hakte der Minister nach.  
"Nicht nur einmal!", meinte Harry.  
"Wie?", fragte die Hexe neben dem Minister.  
"Keine Ahnung!", murmelte Draco.  
"Ich glaube, es lag an dem Amulett, dass er zu Weihnachten bekommen hat.", merkte Harry an.  
"Wie ging es weiter?" Der Minister sah zur Uhr, das Serum würde bald seine Wirkung verlieren. Draco erzählte, was Voldemort von ihm verlangte und was er stattdessen getan hatte. Ein staunendes Gemurmel schwoll an, als er vom Translatio-suavitas-Zauber sprach und Jessica erwähnte.

"Eine Itako? Ist sie registriert?", fragte der Minister den jungen Zauberer neben sich. Der blätterte in einem Buch und nickte dann.  
"Was geschah dann?"  
"Harry tötete Voldemort!" (Draco)  
"Woher wussten Sie, dass er tot ist?"  
"Jessy hat es gesagt!" (Harry)  
"Sie ist gelandet und zu Professor Snape gelaufen." (Draco)  
"Wir dachten, er wäre tot!" (Harry)  
"War er aber nicht?", fragte der Minister. Harry schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Warum wollte Voldemort Severus Snape töten? Wissen Sie es?"  
"Er war ein Verräter, in Voldemorts Augen!" (Draco)  
"Ein Spion. Snape arbeitete für die gute Seite, schon lange!" (Harry)  
"Für wen spionierte er? Was wissen Sie davon?"  
"Phönixorden?" (Draco)  
"Erzählen Sie mehr davon, Mr. Malfoy!"  
"Ich weiß nichts, ich habe erst heute davon erfahren." Draco zuckte mit den Schultern.  
"In Ordnung, das war es! Vielen Dank Mr. Malfoy – Mr. Potter." Der Minister nickte ihnen zu. "Das Veritaserum wird in einigen Minuten wirkungslos.", erklärte er noch.

Der Minister erhob sich, er nickte dem Reporter zu.  
"Verbreiten Sie es in der Welt, Voldemort ist besiegt und Severus Snape wird als Todesser freigesprochen.", rief er. Der junge Mann verschwand. Laute Jubelrufe brannten auf. Harry und Draco sahen sich grinsend an.  
"Lass uns gehen!", murmelte Draco. Harry folgte ihm durch die Massen von feiernden Menschen.  
"Ob es Snape gut geht?", fragte Harry, als sie endlich wieder auf der Straße standen.  
"Ich hoffe es!" Draco sah zur Uhr, Harry folgte seinem Blick.  
"Noch eine Stunde. Wir sollten uns beeilen, wenn wir pünktlich zu Hause sein wollen.", stellte er fest. Draco sah zu Boden.  
"Ich will nicht nach Hause. Mom ist traurig und still, deshalb wollte ich in Hogwarts bleiben. Ich will heute feiern!", erklärte er.  
"Dann komm mit zu uns. Wir feiern zusammen!", rief Harry und zog Draco zur U-Bahn.

°°

Jessica schmiegte sich in Severus Arme und war eingeschlafen. Er hielt sie einfach nur fest. Sie liebte ihn, sie liebte ihn wirklich. Das hatte sie ihm gebeichtet, bevor sie eingeschlafen war. Sie meinte, sie wäre keine gute Schauspielerin. Ohne das Gefühl in ihr drin, hätte sie Draco niemals täuschen können. Jessica regte sich leicht und Severus zuckte ertappt zusammen. Er hatte sie die ganze Zeit über angestarrt, aus Angst, wenn er die Augen schloss würde sie verschwinden. Sie öffnete die Augen und atmete tief ein, sie sog Severus' Geruch in sich auf.  
"Wir sollten zurückgehen, sie machen sich bestimmt schon Sorgen.", flüsterte sie und küsste ihn zärtlich. Severus schnaubte.  
"Du willst dir doch nur das Feuerwerk ansehen.", warf er ihr spielerisch vor. Jessica grinste. "Gut, aber du solltest dir gleich einen warmen Umhang anziehen. Wir haben nicht mehr viel Zeit.", erklärte er. Der Kamin knisterte und ein Pergament kam herausgeflogen.  
"Ein Sonderblatt des Tagesprophet. Sie wissen jetzt alles.", murmelte Severus. "Sie haben Harry und Draco verhört. _Laut der Aussage von Harry Potter und Draco Malfoy war es einer weiteren Person zu verdanken, dass sie Voldemort vernichteten. Der Itako Jessica Minor!_", las Severus vor. „Hey, du stehst in der Zeitung!" Dann verstummte er.  
"Severus, Was ist los?"  
"_Nach der Aussage der beiden Jungzauberer, beschloss der Zaubergamot und das gesamte Ministerium einstimmig, Professor Severus Snape von allen Vorwürfen, zu seinem Todesserdasein freizusprechen. Nach Beratung mit einigen Ministeriumsangestellten, die, wie Severus Snape, ebenfalls Mitglied im Phönixorden waren, beschloss das Ministerium, allen Beteiligten des letzten Kampfes und den Ordensmitgliedern eine Anerkennung für besondere Verdienste um die Zaubererwelt zuzuerkennen!_" Der Tagesprophet zitterte leicht in seiner Hand. „Ich bin frei! Frei von allen Vorwürfen!", stammelte er. Jessica umarmte ihn.  
"Für mich waren diese Vorwürfe nie wichtig!", flüsterte sie.  
Severus drückte die Frau, die er liebte an sich und sie apparierten gemeinsam.

°°

Auch im Grimauldplatz knisterte der Kamin, auch sie erhielten die Sonderausgabe. Hermione las laut vor. Albus lächelte bei den letzten Sätzen.  
"Vergebung, das ist doch alles, was du wolltest, Severus!", flüsterte er. Draco hörte die Worte und lächelte ebenfalls.  
"Und jetzt kriegt er sogar eine Auszeichnung!", murmelte er.  
"Oh, nicht nur er, Mr. Malfoy!", begann Albus. Er lachte leise, ob Dracos verwunderten Blicks. "Oder haben Sie etwas nicht am letzten Kampf teilgenommen?" Nun lachte auch Draco.  
"Habe ich glatt vergessen.", flüsterte er.  
"Hey Draco, komm mal her!", rief Hermione. Draco lief hinüber. So übel waren die Gryffindors gar nicht. Hermione zeigte ihm den Tagesprophet. "Dein Bild ist in der Zeitung!" Draco starrte das Bild an. Er grinste sich selbst schüchtern entgegen und neben ihm stand Harry, er sah erleichtert aus.

Und wieder knisterte der Kamin, er spuckte erst Fred und dann auch George aus.  
"Hey, ist es wahr? Ihr habt V... na ja, ihr wisst schon, gekillt!", fragte Fred sofort. George stutzte.  
"Malfoy? Was macht er hier? Sollte er nicht mit seiner Mom feiern?", fragte er dann.  
"Wenn Malfoy hier ist, dann stimmt es also!" Fred grinste. "Na, dann können wir unser Superfeuerwerk ja veranstalten. Wir haben Grund zu feiern.", rief er. Alle stimmten in das Lachen der Zwillinge ein.  
"Wo ist eigentlich Jessy? Und Snape habe ich auch nicht gesehen!", bemerkte George.  
"Ich denke, sie brauchten etwas Zeit für sich!", murmelte Harry.  
"Dabei wollte Jessy doch das Feuerwerk miterleben.", seufzte Hermione.  
"Vielleicht solltet ihr mal nach draußen sehen!", rief Draco. Er stand an einem der Fenster.

°°

Severus und Jessica tauchten auf dem Rasen auf.

"Jetzt bist du wieder zu Hause!", flüsterte Severus. Jessica kuschelte sich an ihn und schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Es ist zwar eine abgedroschene Phrase, aber ich sage es trotzdem. Ich bin da zu Hause, wo du bist!", flüsterte sie. Severus legte die Arme um sie und drückte Jessica an sich. Hinter ihm öffnete sich die Haustür des Grimauldplatz zwölf und es wurde laut auf dem Rasen.

Harry sah aus dem Fenster, dann fuhr er herum und lief in die Eingangshalle.  
"Sie sind wieder da!", brüllte er und riss die Haustür auf. Harry hörte die anderen die Treppe herunter poltern und lief nach draußen. Er hatte Severus und Jessica gerade erreicht, als die erste Rakete den Himmel über London erhellte. Jessica schloss die Augen und lehnte ihren Rücken gegen Severus' Brust. Severus sah gen Himmel.  
"Beschreib es mir, bitte!", bat Jessica leise.  
"Moment, dem können wir abhelfen, wir haben ein magisches Feuerwerk.", rief Fred.  
"Keine Sorge, Professor. Es ist für Muggel unsichtbar.", erklärte George, als er den schockierten Blick von Severus sah.  
"Ja, unser absoluter Renner in der Winkelgasse.", bestätigte Fred. Mit dem Wink seines Zauberstabs entzündete George das Feuerwerk.

Jessicas Kopf ruckte gen Himmel, mit offenem Mund beobachtete sie die Formen und Farben der Raketen. Einige bildeten Schmetterlinge, die flatterten. Es gab einen grünen Drachen, der einen roten Drachen besiegte. Bei diesem Gebilde blickten die Zwillinge zu Severus, ein Grinsen lag auf seinem Gesicht. Fred streckte George die Hand hin und George schlug grienend ein.  
"Ich wusste doch, dass es ihm gefallen würde.", flüsterte er. Jessica wusste gar nicht, wo sie zuerst hinsehen sollte, sie lächelte begeistert vor sich hin. Als die letzte Rakete am Himmel in tausend kleine Blüten zerplatzte, stiegen ihr die Tränen in die Augen.  
"Das war so..."  
"Jessy?" Severus sah sie besorgt an.  
"Das war so wunderschön!", seufzte sie. Severus lächelte leicht, er zog Jessica an sich und drückte ihr einen sanften Kuss auf die Lippen.  
"Es ist kalt, lass uns reingehen!", murmelte er und brachte Jessica ins Haus.

°°

Jessica unterhielt sich gerade mit Draco und entschuldigte sich.  
"Tut mir leid, dass ihr aussagen musstet und noch dazu unter Veritaserum."  
"Keine Sache, Jessy. Es war kein Problem dabei für mich und Harry. Ihr zwei brauchtet die Zeit.", meinte Draco leichthin. Als Hermione herüberkam, ließ Jessica die beiden allein.

Sie ging auf eine Gruppe zu, wo einer der beiden goldenen Schimmer sich aufhielt. Sie trat langsam von hinten heran. Sie sog den Geruch in sich auf und lächelte. Jessica griff nach der Hand des Goldenen und atmete auf. Ihr Gefühl hatte sie nicht getäuscht. Severus drückte ihre Hand.  
"Woher wusstest du, dass ich es bin?", fragte er neugierig.  
"Wusste ich nicht, wenn du Harry gewesen wärst, wäre mir schon etwas eingefallen.", murmelte Jessica. Severus schnaubte und Jessica schmiegte sich an ihn. Sie schnüffelte an seinem Hals. "Nein, die Wahrheit ist, ich kann dich einfach gut riechen.", flüsterte sie dann. Severus lachte auf, verblüffte Blicke wandten sich ihnen zu. Jessica grinste, sie spürte die Blicke der anderen. Sie verbarg ihr Gesicht an Severus' Hals und er legte sein Kinn auf ihr Haar.  
"Ist mein Zimmer noch frei, heute Nacht?", fragte er sanft.  
"Du willst bleiben?" Jessica sah ihn überrascht an.  
"Ja, natürlich. Ich will das erste Frühstück im neuen Jahr mit meiner Freundin genießen.", flüsterte er an ihrem Ohr. Doch Remus hörte ihn trotzdem, er grinste.  
"Freundin... er nennt sie, seine Freundin.", flüsterte er Albus zu.  
"Na, dann hatte der Krieg, wenigstens etwas Gutes!", murmelte dieser lächelnd.

* * *

Das war es auch schon wieder...hat es gefallen? Wie wäre es dann mit einem Review? 

Ach ja, es wird wahrscheinlich noch einen Epilog geben...denke ich...

LG Noel


	13. Epilog

°Seufz° Hier ist er also, der Epilog, das Ende dieser Story...Es war schön mit Euch. Besucht mich mal wieder, bei einer anderen Story...

Nun noch ein letztes Mal danke, an meine Reviewer...  
**Eli:** Ich danke dir, für die schönen Reviews, natürlich schreibe ich weiterhin. Schön, dass dir das Happy End gefallen hat. °knuddel°  
**Kira Gmork: **Danke! Für deine tollen Reviews, wie ich dir auch für deine tollen Storys danken will. -nur so nebenbei, an dieser Stelle- °auch knuddelt°

Ich könnte im Moment echt heulen, ich finde es immer so krass, wenn eine Story zu ende geht...ich danke allen da draußen, die diese Story gelesen haben, auch wenn ihr kein review hinterlassen habt, was ich sehr schade finde. °Seufz° Okay, okay...ich bin ja schon still, hier also der Epilog...

* * *

12. Epilog

Jessica verabschiedete ihre Schüler aus dem letzten Kurs, vor den Ferien.  
"Ich wünsche Ihnen schöne Semesterferien! Wir sehen uns im September, in alter Frische.", rief sie und scheuchte die jungen Leute hinaus.  
"Auf Wiedersehen, Professor Minor!" Jessica sah dem Mädchen nach.  
"Auf Wiedersehen..." Sie stutzte und ein Lächeln erhellte ihr Gesicht. Im Türrahmen war jemand aufgetaucht, langsam kam er herunter zum Lehrerpult. Er sah sich aufmerksam um. Jessica schnupperte, als er sich ihr näherte. Sie strahlte.  
"Hallo Sev, kommst du mich abholen?", fragte sie leise. Er schnupperte an seinem Hemd.  
"Wie machst du das? Ich war extra noch duschen!", bemerkte er. Severus zog Jessica an seine Brust und küsste sie leidenschaftlich. "Ich habe dich vermisst!", flüsterte er. Jessica kicherte leise.  
"Dabei bist du doch erst vor neun Stunden neben mir aufgewacht.", lachte sie.

„Ja, wenn das nicht mein ehemaliger Schüler ist, der da Hand an meine Professorin legt.", kam eine Stimme von der Tür. Severus drehte sich langsam um.  
"Guten Tag, Professor McDoogle.", begrüßte er den alten Zauberer.  
"Severus Snape, so sieht man sich endlich wieder. Ich hörte, Sie unterrichten in Hogwarts. Zaubertränke? Was auch sonst ---- Mein bester Potionmaster-Schüler, müssen Sie wissen, Professor Minor.", erklärte McDoogle. Jessica nickte lächelnd.  
"Das kann ich mir denken, Rektor McDoogle.", murmelte sie.  
"Haben Sie vor, meine Professorin zu entführen, Severus?", fragte McDoogle herausfordernd.  
"Ja, Sir!", antwortete Severus ernst. Der ältere lachte.  
"Schön. Ich wünsche Ihnen schöne Ferien, Jessica. Wir sehen uns im September?", fragte er forschend. Jessica nickte.  
"Ja, Sir. Aber ich kann Ihnen schon etwas verraten, Sie werden meine Personalakte ändern müssen." McDoogle sah Jessica fragend an. "Ich werde im nächsten Semester Snape heißen, Sir!", erklärte sie. Der Rektor grinste.  
"Sie heiraten? Wie haben Sie Severus dazu gebracht?" Severus schnaubte.  
"Mich brauchte niemand zu überreden. Ich bin von selbst darauf gekommen, dass Jessy das Beste ist, was mir passieren konnte!", erklärte er ernst und verdiente sich dafür einen Kuss von Jessica.

°°

Es war zu Ostern gewesen. Severus hatte Jessica nach Fernwallhouse eingeladen. Sie waren ausgeritten.Er hatte am kleinen See im Wald ein Picknick vorbereitet. Jessica kuschelte sich, nachdem sie gespeist hatten, an seine Brust. Severus küsste sie sanft aufs Haar.  
"Du darfst mich nie wieder verlassen?", flüsterte er und strich ihr über die Wange. Jessica sah ihn fragend an. "Bitte, heirate mich, Jessy!", bat er sanft. Jessica war sprachlos, dann lächelte sie. Sie hob ihr Gesicht, küsste Severus sanft und nur kurz. Sie wusste, dass er auf ihre Antwort wartete.  
"Ja, ich will dich heiraten, Severus!", flüsterte sie. Severus atmete erleichtert aus und umschlang Jessica. Severus zog ihren Kopf zu sich, er küsste sie mit einer Sanftheit, die Jessica leise aufseufzen ließ.  
"Jessy, ich liebe dich!"

°°

Es wurde ein herrlicher Tag, ein buntes Treiben herrschte in Hogwarts, trotz der Sommerferien. Viele Gäste waren zur Hochzeit der beiden geladen worden. Der Orden war gekommen, wie auch viele Professoren, sogar Draco war anwesend. Severus hatte ihn eingeladen, er mochte den Jungen, jetzt wo er sich so verändert hatte noch mehr.  
Nun stand Severus am Altar in der großen Halle. Er war nicht allein, nicht nur ein Zauberpriester war da, auch eine Itakopriesterin stand bereit, während er auf den Beginn der Vermählungszeremonie wartete.

Jessica stand aufgeregt zitternd im Nebenzimmer, Hermione zupfte ein letztes Mal an ihrem Kleid, während Molly sie zu beruhigen versuchte.  
"Was trägt Sev?", fragte Jessica leise. Hermione grinste.  
"Er sieht gut aus! Er trägt eine schwarze Robe, eng. Ein weißer Kragen und weiße Knopfleiste. Ein schwarzer Umhang, das Futter bordeauxrot.", beschrieb sie. Jessica lächelte.  
"Er sieht gut aus.", bestätigte sie.  
"Genau wie du, Kindchen!", rief Molly und schob Jessica zur Tür. Remus nahm Jessica am Arm. Sie warteten einen Moment, damit Molly und Hermione zu ihren Plätzen eilen konnten.  
"Du siehst toll aus, Cousinchen!", bemerkte Remus. Als die Musik einsetzte, gingen sie langsam auf den Altar zu.

Severus sah auf, als die Musik einsetzte. Er hielt den Atem an. Jessica kam auf ihn zu, an Remus' Arm. Sie war so wunderschön, ein Engel. Sein Engel! Ganz in weiß, das Kleid bodenlang, eng tailliert und schulterfrei. Der durchscheinende Umhang lag federleicht auf ihren Schultern. Sie lächelte ihm entgegen. Severus holte tief Luft und nahm Jessicas Hand vonihremCousinentgegen.  
"Mach sie glücklich!", flüsterte Remus. Severus nickte.  
"Versprochen!", erklärte er mit fester Stimme.  
°°  
°°  
°°  
°°  
°°  
°°

* * *

Okay, mehr wurde es leider nicht, dann wäre eine ganz neue Geschichte rausgekommen...und hey, bei vier laufenden Geschichten, wäre das doch etwas viel...aber mal sehen, vielleicht kommt irgendwann mal ein Zukunftskapitel...Ideen hätte ich bestimmt dazu...

Wie wäre es mit einem letzten Review?

°Zum Abschied allen Lesern, nicht nur den Reviewern eine Runde Kürbiskuchen und Butterbier spendiert° Macht es gut, vielleicht liest man sich ja mal wieder? °mit Tränen in den Augen winkt°

LG Noel


End file.
